Vol à haut risque
by Little Bones
Summary: Quand le vol d'un tableau tourne au drame, Rui ne voit qu'une solution pour résoudre le problème. Faire appel à City Hunter... Mais acceptera-t-il sa demande si particulière ? ( il s'agit d'un crossover Cat's Eyes - City Hunter, mais le scénario est plus axé autour des soeurs Kisugi. Ambiance plus sombre que le manga)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une journée banale

Un jour comme un autre avait débuté pour l'inspecteur Utsumi. Cat's semblait s'être assagi ces derniers temps. Les affaires plus 'classiques' étaient redevenues le courant de la brigade spéciale. Toshio posa le rapport qu'il venait de finir et son regard s'arrêta sur le portrait de la voleuse blonde. Un long soupir d'admiration s'échappa de sa gorge. Le tic-tac résonnait dans la pièce où tout semblait suspendu.

Entendant le soupir de son subordonné, le chef releva la tête et l'observa un instant.

— Pas de nouvelles de Cat's Hitomi et ses sœurs qui prennent deux semaines de congés et qui partent en fin de matinée. Quelle idée de partir un mercredi aussi. Et pour couronner le tout, pas de cas intéressant… Une longue journée s'annonce, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

— UTSUMI, hurla le chef. Cesse donc de marmonner dans ta barbe et occupe toi de ton prochain dossier à la place de rêvasser devant le portrait de Cat's.

Toshio sursauta, sortant de son hypnose, et manqua faire tomber la pile de dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Seul le dossier du dessus tomba à terre. Toshio le ramassa et en commença la lecture.

Des cambriolages de banques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent dans le secteur et ce, toujours à la même heure et les mêmes jours. Les policiers, pourtant présents à chaque fois avant les attaques, semblaient inexistants, voir dépassés par les événements. Le modus operandi était le même. Les malfrats, au nombre de quatre, arrivaient sur les lieux cinq minutes avant midi, les mercredis uniquement et vidaient les coffres à peine remplis le matin même. Les butins n'étaient pas forcément conséquents, mais le cumul des larcins commençaient à représenter une coquette somme. Les clients présents étaient eux aussi dépossédés de leur argent et de leurs bijoux lorsque le cas se présentait. Jusqu'à présent aucun blessé n'avait été à déplorer néanmoins quelques clients avaient été molestés assez durement. Une fois leur opération terminée, ils repartaient toujours avec un véhicule différent, véhicule signalé volé la veille aux alentours des sites cambriolés.

Intrigué à la lecture de ce fait, Toshio alla fouiller la liste des véhicules signalés volés la veille. Après tout, nous étions un mercredi et les malfrats n'opéraient que ce jour là jusqu'à présent. Malheureusement pour lui, la liste n'était pas si courte qu'il l'aurait espéré. Coupant ses recherches avec l'emplacement des banques, il parvint à la conclusion que le prochain méfait allait avoir lieu à deux pas du Cat's Eyes.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion après avoir regardé l'heure, il se leva et courut hors du bureau.

— Inspecteur Utsumi ? Questionna Asatani.

— Pas le temps, le prochain cambriolage est pour bientôt, dit-il sans autres explications.

— De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda le chef.

Asatani posa son regard sur le bureau de son collègue. Outre le portrait d'Hitomi, très ressemblante à la Cat's blonde, si ce n'était la couleur de ses cheveux, se trouvait un dossier grand ouvert qu'elle referma pour en avoir un résumé d'informations.

— Je pense que l'inspecteur Utsumi sait où et quand vont frapper les malfrats du dossier N°08072018, dit-elle simplement.

— Nous ferions mieux de le suivre, lança le chef en se levant d'un bond.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, Asatani et le chef retrouvèrent Toshio à l'entrée du commissariat.

— Inspecteur, attendez-nous ?

— Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

— Nous n'allons pas vous laisser seul face à ces hommes.

— Bien, appelez des renforts, ils ne seront pas de trop.

— Où allons-nous exactement ? Demanda Mitsuko.

— Nous allons à la banque située près du Cat's Eyes, répondit-il avec assurance.

Asatani ouvrit grand ses yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Ils furent rapidement sur place et l'inspecteur Utsumi se mit à inspecter chaque véhicule sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues.

— Chercher un coupé sport dont la plaque d'immatriculation est 17.01. Ils auront sans doute modifié la peinture de la carrosserie.

Non loin de la banque, une personne assise au volant d'un cabriolet remarqua le manège des policiers.

'Toshi ?' S'étonna le chauffeur.

— Elle en met du temps Hitomi, dit sa passagère assise à l'arrière du véhicule.

— Il y a sans doute un peu de monde avant elle, fit remarquer sa grande sœur.

— Je vais aller la chercher.

— Non, Aï. Reste là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va se gâter, dit Rui intrigant sa petite sœur.

Á ce moment là, un coupé sport blanc démarra en trombe. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le manège des policiers. Son démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues eut plusieurs conséquences.

— Arrêtez cette voiture ! Ordonna Toshio identifiant rapidement le véhicule.

Á l'intérieur de la banque le crissement des pneus n'avait pas échappé à certains clients qui conclurent qu'ils étaient grillés.

'Que se passe-t-il dehors ?' se demanda Hitomi en détournant brièvement le regard vers l'extérieur.

Son attention se posa sur les trois hommes derrière elle. Ils portaient tous trois des lunettes de soleil et semblaient comme agités.

— Tant pis pour lui, on y va quand même, fit l'un des trois gaillards alertant Hitomi.

— Mademoiselle Kisugi, j'aurai besoin de votre signature pour finaliser la transaction, lui dit l'homme face à elle qui n'était autre que le directeur de l'agence.

Et là tout s'accéléra.

— Faites sonner l'alarme, tenta-t-elle.

— Comment ça ? S'étonna le directeur.

— Vous allez être cambriolé, enchérit-elle. Faites ce que je vous dis, dépêchez-vous.

Le directeur fut hésitant. Si sa cliente voulait faire de l'humour, sa plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût. Néanmoins sa mine déconfite se fit blême lorsque l'homme derrière sa cliente l'attrapa fermement et posa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe gauche en hurlant :

— Les mains en l'air et tout le monde à terre sur le champ.

— Mademoiselle Kisugi ! S'alarma le banquier en la voyant en si mauvaise posture.

— Toi ! Va vider le coffre si tu ne veux pas que je décore la banque avec sa cervelle.

— Mademoiselle Kisugi ? répéta le banquier d'autant plus inquiet.

— Faites ce que je vous ai dit, sourit-elle avant de se dégager aisément de l'étreinte de ce type et de le désarmer dans un même mouvement.

Le directeur ne se le fit pas répéter et appuya sur l'alarme qui résonna bruyamment à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

— Hitomi ! S'écria Aï en voulant ouvrir la portière.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sœur, les renforts sont déjà là, fit remarquer Rui en lui signalant la présence des policiers.

— Ils sont rapides, nota la jeune sœur.

— Ils étaient déjà là lorsque la voiture des complices, je pense, est partie rapidement.

— Celle qui s'est fait arrêter grâce au camion de monsieur Nagaishi qui arrivait alors et qui lui a involontairement bloqué la route.

— Celle-là même, sourit Rui.

Les policiers se pressèrent devant les portes de la banque. Á l'intérieur, le type qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Hitomi se releva bringuebalant.

— Sale garce, persiffla-t-il encore sonnée avant de se faire un croc en jambe et de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Ses deux compères délaissèrent la porte d'entrée et se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider.

'Peuh… Des vrais amateurs.' Songea Hitomi ébahi par tant de bêtises.

Profitant de la situation, les policiers investirent le bâtiment et firent sortir les clients les plus proches.

— Vous êtes cernés ! Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, lança Toshio.

— Vous, la femme aux cheveux longs, lâchez votre arme, ordonna Asatani.

'Non mais je rêve.' Ricana Hitomi lâchant aussitôt l'arme à feu et la faisant glisser derrière elle vers les policiers sans que ceux-ci ne demandent quoi que ce soit.

'Tant d'obtempération c'est bizarre.' Songea Asatani. 'Cette femme est-elle avec eux ?'

— Mademoiselle Kisugi, murmura le directeur.

— Restez à l'abri. Les policiers sont ici, tout est fini pour les malfrats, répondit-elle en un murmure. Je connais les inspecteurs, mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, sourit-elle.

— SALE GARCE ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, râla un des hommes en se précipitant vers elle sous le regard interloqué de la police.

— Cette femme doit être une cliente de la banque, souligna Asatani.

Au profit de son profil, Mitsuko et Toshio la reconnurent.

— HITOMI !? S'exclamèrent-ils tous deux surpris.

'Ha ! Ca y est, je suis démasquée.' Songea Hitomi espiègle en continuant d'éviter les coups.

— Votre fiancée se défend plutôt bien, affirma Mitsuko en l'observant.

D'une prise de judo, Hitomi renvoya l'homme à son point de départ sonné.

Haletante, elle s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Son geste s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle ressentit de nouveau le contact glacial du canon d'une arme à feu contre sa tempe gauche.

— Je vous déconseille de recommencer votre bêtise, jeune fille. Vous ne m'aurez pas une deuxième fois. Et vous, messieurs les policiers, ressortez bien sagement si vous ne voulez pas de victimes.

Hitomi demeura froidement imperturbable face à cette nouvelle menace. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Mitsuko. Sa rivale avait du cran et il en fallait pour jouer le rôle de Cat's. Sans réfléchir plus, elle braqua son arme de service vers le malfrat.

— Asatani, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna Toshio inquiet pour sa fiancée.

Hitomi et Mitsuko s'échangèrent plus qu'un simple regard. Le message bien que silencieux, fut clair pour Hitomi. L'inspectrice allait tirer qu'elle se trouve ou non dans sa ligne de mire. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son visage. Tout allait se jouer dans la fraction de seconde qui allait suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : jour de malchance

 _Hitomi et Mitsuko s'échangèrent plus qu'un simple regard. Le message bien que silencieux, fut clair pour Hitomi. L'inspectrice allait tirer qu'elle se trouve ou non dans sa ligne de mire. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son visage. Tout allait se jouer dans la fraction de seconde qui allait suivre._

Lorsque l'échange se termina, Hitomi se baissa soudainement. Sans laisser le temps au malfrat d'être surpris ou de réagir, elle envoya un coup de pied arrière dans son menton. Tandis que l'homme vola au sol, Hitomi se mit à courir vers les policiers tout en sortant de la ligne de mire de Mitsuko qui tira alors…

Le tir fit mouche sur le troisième homme qu'Hitomi avait oublié et qui venait de tirer lui aussi. Touché, le malfrat se laissa choir sur le sol et lâcha aussitôt son arme devenue inutile. Toshio vit sa fiancée tressaillir et grimacer légèrement tout en taisant une douleur. Elle s'arrêta surprise et se retourna. Le malfrat la regarda intensément mais perdit son assurance devant celle de la jeune femme.

— Hitomi ! s'écria Toshio en courant vers elle alors qu'elle s'attrapait son bras droit.

— Ce n'est qu'une petite éraflure, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en se tournant de nouveau pour lui faire face. Merci inspectrice Asatani, rajouta-t-elle en la regardant tandis que les bandits furent menottés et menés hors de la banque.

— Je vous en prie. Je n'ai fais que mon travail, répondit Mitsuko en rangeant son arme et souriante avant de se baisser pour ramasser l'arme du cambrioleur dont elle s'était rapprochée en enfilant une paire de gants.

'Tiens… Son arme est abîmée comme si elle avait reçu un tir. Qui donc a pu ?' S'étonna-t-elle regardant autour d'elle. 'Ce n'est pas moi qui aie sauvé Hitomi. Il y avait un autre tireur embusqué.' Réalisa-t-elle alors.

— Vous avez été rapide à intervenir, merci inspecteurs, dit le directeur de l'agence sortant de sa cachette après avoir fait sortir discrètement un client par la porte de derrière.

— Nous étions à proximité grâce à l'inspecteur Utsumi. Vous avez vite réagi vous aussi. Comment avez-vous su que ces trois hommes allaient vous attaquer ? demanda Asatani en rangeant l'arme dans un sac plastique.

— Je dois remercier mademoiselle Kisugi. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu.

'Oups. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre à ce genre de question.' Songea-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Mitsuko se tourna vers elle pour lui faire une remarque mais sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir été verbalisée lorsqu'elle la vit grimacer de plus belle et perdre l'équilibre.

— Hitomi ! S'exclama-t-elle bien malgré elle tandis que Toshio la rattrapa fermement.

— Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara-t-il.

'Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.' Se révolta-t-elle intérieurement. 'Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.'

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, fit remarquer le directeur. Les secours sont déjà prévenus. Une ambulance se met en route dès lors que l'alarme retentit. C'est une sécurité supplémentaire qui a été prise il y a quelques mois maintenant. Cela fait partie de notre nouvelle procédure d'urgence mise en place. Et d'ailleurs les urgentistes ne devraient pas tarder.

En effet, ce fut à ce moment là que Rui et Aï virent une ambulance se garer juste devant l'établissement financier.

— Tout le monde est sorti excepté Hitomi, fit remarquer Aï.

— Allons voir, dit Rui cachant mal son inquiétude.

C'est ainsi que les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Mitsuko et Toshio au moment où ces derniers ouvraient les portes pour permettre aux urgentistes de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Á l'intérieur Hitomi avait été installé sur une chaise proche de la sortie.

— Monsieur le directeur, n'oublier pas que nous devons finaliser notre transaction. Si vous pouviez m'apporter le contrat et un stylo, dit-elle en forçant un sourire pour cacher sa douleur.

— Bien sur mademoiselle Kisugi, mais croyez-vous que cela soit vraiment le bon moment ?

— Nous devons nous absenter avec mes sœurs, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que l'affaire soit entérinée dès aujourd'hui.

— Je comprends, je vous ramène cela de suite.

— Merci.

— Hitomi, s'exclamèrent ses sœurs en la voyant souffrir silencieusement.

— Rui, Aï, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, tenta-t-elle pour les rassurer.

— Laissez-nous en être les juges, dit un des urgentistes en retirant sa main de dessus la blessure pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de celle-ci.

Devant la mine sérieuse du médecin, Hitomi se sentit faiblir.

— Vous survivrez, sourit-il après être resté silencieux un moment. Ce n'est effectivement qu'une vilaine éraflure. Vous avez cependant eu beaucoup de chances. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave.

— Ai-je besoin de points ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

— Je ne vous cache pas que la cicatrice serait plus discrète si vous aviez des points de sutures.

— Je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital ?

— Oui.

— C'est que… Nous devions partir avec mes sœurs.

— Hitomi, nous pouvons repousser notre départ le temps nécessaire, argumenta Rui souriante tandis que le directeur de la banque revenait avec le papier à signer.

— Bonjour mesdemoiselles Kisugi, dit-il en apercevant Rui et Aï.

— Bonjour, Monsieur.

— Bien, soupira Hitomi.

— La santé avant tout, souligna Aï.

Les urgentistes approuvèrent les arguments des sœurs de leur patiente et les remercièrent d'un simple mouvement de tête.

— Puis-je prendre le temps de signer ce document avant que vous ne m'emmeniez ? Questionna Hitomi.

— Oui, sourit l'urgentiste qui finissait de bander la plaie.

— Merci, grimaça-t-elle néanmoins.

— Utsumi, nous retournons au poste, maintenant, rappela le chef.

— Mais… Chef…

— Pas de mais qui tienne. Je comprends ton sentiment, mais le travail nous attend, dit le chef avant de sortir de la banque et d'aller donner les dernières consignes aux hommes en charge du transport des malfrats.

— Inspecteur, nous aurons aussi besoin de son témoignage, souligna Mitsuko pour lui remonter le moral à sa façon.

Abattu, Toshio soupira.

— Désolé de te laisser ainsi, Hitomi.

— Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Toshi, sourit-elle pour lui cacher sa douleur tandis qu'elle finissait de signer le fameux document.

— Merci, fit le directeur.

— C'est moi, insista-t-elle.

Le directeur de banque la salua et retourna brièvement au guichet.

— Bon voyage alors. Profitez bien de vos congés, sourit Toshio avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue pour ne pas la gêner en l'embrassant trop ouvertement.

'Bon voyage ? Où vont-elles ?' S'interrogea Mitsuko interloquée.

— Le témoignage d'Hitomi peut attendre je présume, demanda Rui à qui le visage surpris de Mitsuko n'avait pas échappé.

— Oui, bégaya-t-elle, nous avons aussi les autres clients et les personnels à interroger. Et puis les malfrats ont été appréhendés, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en cavales.

— Bien, merci alors, sourit la sœur aînée.

Puis le temps reprit son cours. Le directeur d'agence porta le document signé par mademoiselle Kisugi à sa secrétaire pour valider la transaction financière. Les policiers d'Inunari regagnèrent le commissariat non sans un butin de choix avec les quatre malfrats.

Le camion qui avait involontairement bloqué la fuite de l'acolyte s'était garé à proximité du Cat's Eyes et avait installé une bâche occultante le long de la façade du café.

Au poste, Toshio expliqua ce qui l'avait conduit à la banque. Quand ses collègues l'apprirent, ils furent surpris de la simplicité de déduction employée par l'inspecteur.

— Dommage qu'avec Cat's cela ne soit pas aussi simple, fit remarquer le chef.

— Cat's… Ce devrait être plus simple de la démasquer désormais, marmonna Mitsuko pour elle-même en repensant à la blessure d'Hitomi.

Á quelques kilomètres de là, à l'hôpital.

— Atchoum, éternua Hitomi dont le bras droit était maintenant bandé.

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper froid, lui fit remarquer Rui.

— Combien de temps avons-nous perdus ? Demanda Hitomi à moitié souriante.

— Deux petite heures de route mais ce n'est pas comme si nous allions à l'autre bout du pays.

— Oui, mais les préparatifs ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je calcule toujours très large en cas d'imprévus, sourit Rui.

— Bon, nous y allons ? Demanda Aï les bras croisés derrière la tête.

— Oui. Laisse-nous juste le temps de finaliser la sortie de ta sœur.

…

Encore une bonne petite heure après, le cabriolet des sœurs Kisugi filait à allure modérée.

— Ta blessure ne te gênes pas trop, finit par demander Rui.

— Elle tiraille un peu, mais sinon ça peut aller.

— Heureusement que le costume de Cat's a des manches longues en cette saison, souligna Rui.

— En effet… Mais je n'en ai pas prévu pour le cocktail du bal costumé lors de l'inauguration. Notre très chère amie Mitsuko remarquera sans doute au premier regard la blessure commune avec celle d'Hitomi. Curieuse coïncidence.

— C'est un risque à courir, soupira Rui.

— La galère, râla Aï réalisant la nouvelle problématique.

— Il suffit de maquiller la blessure avec de la peau en latex. De loin on ne verra pas la différence. Il faut vraiment mettre le nez dessus pour réaliser que c'est du faux, tenta l'aînée.

— Connaissant la mégère, elle fera tout pour prouver par A + B que je suis Cat's.

— N'y pense pas pour le moment… Tu te rappelles ce que tu auras à faire après-demain ?

— Oui, bien évidemment. Je vais m'emparer de « Ma fille au milieu des lucioles » tandis que nous aurons quitté la station depuis une petite heure et nous survolerons alors Tokyo. Les lumières du bâtiment auront été coupées grâce au système d'extinction automatique qui sera mis en place demain par Aï et l'équipe dépêchée par le colonel.

— Oui. Tu auras une fenêtre de vingt minutes, avant que la lumière ne revienne, pour rejoindre la sortie de secours située dans la pièce de stockage des colis, qui devrait être vide. Là, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir la porte et sauter dans le vide avant de déployer tes ailes, rajouta la jeune sœur.

— Nous t'attendrons non loin du quartier chaud de Shinjuku, précisa Rui.

— Ce n'est pas un quartier fréquentable pour Aï, s'amusa Hitomi.

— Peuh, bouda cette dernière.

— Sur un point un peu moins drôle, tu seras seule là-haut. Nous ne pourrons en aucun cas intervenir. Cependant, par sécurité, tu auras comme d'habitude une oreillette et ton masque de bal qui fera office de micro, déformera ta voix aux oreilles des personnes qui t'entoureront. Cela nous permettra de rester un peu en contact et de masquer d'autant plus ton identité, informa Rui.

— Tout ira bien, je suis une grande fille tu sais, soutint Hitomi.

— Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, dit Rui un peu mal à l'aise.

— Alors, envoyons notre carte avant que tu ne changes d'avis. Après tout « Ma fille au milieu des lucioles » va quitter le pays après son dernier vol. Et si nous ne faisons rien, le tableau va nous échapper, rappela Aï.

— Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Rui appuyant d'autant plus sur la pédale d'accélération…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Scoumoune quand tu nous tiens

La nuit venue, trois ombres se faufilèrent dans l'aérogare située non loin d'un croisement menant à une petite station de ski familial devenue bien vite un petit village de vacances toutes saisons.

L'appareil dans lequel elles entrèrent, un dirigeable répondant au « doux » nom de 'Casus Belli', était immense. D'un pas alerte et certain, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle principale dans laquelle l'exposition allait avoir lieu. Elles avaient pris soin de bien couper l'alarme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elles s'attardèrent devant leur proie.

« Ma fille au milieu des lucioles ». La toile n'était pas plus grande qu'un cadre photo « classique » et la magie de ce tableau venait du fait que le maître avait employé de la peinture phosphorescente pour faire ressortir la brillance des lucioles à la nuit tombée.

Avec la faible luminosité des lumières de secours, le tableau semblait vivant.

Sans perdre de vue leur objectif en ces lieux, les Cat's déposèrent leur carte de visite au dessus de la toile de leur père.

— Croyez-vous que ce bandit fera appel à la police d'Inunari ? Questionna Aï.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Notre ami le Rat doit être en train de déposer notre duplicata de carte de visite au commissariat, répondit Rui.

En effet, au même moment et à bien des kilomètres de là.

— Tchâââ.

— Qui est là ? Questionna l'inspecteur Utsumi alors de garde.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

— S'il y a quelqu'un montrez-vous, dit-il en sortant de son bureau et en allant inspecter le bâtiment.

…

— Bizarre, grommela-t-il en revenant à son bureau au bout d'un petit moment. J'aurai pourtant juré avoir entendu du bruit. Ce devait être un… CAT'S, s'écria-t-il subitement lorsque son regard se posa sur la carte fièrement posée sur son bureau.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quiconque ayant pu déposer cette carte… sans succès.

Prenant un air plus sérieux, il prit la carte en mains et la lu

« Nous récupérerons 'Ma fille au milieu des lucioles' à 22h pendant l'exposition prévue ce vendredi durant le vol inaugural du 'Casus Belli' »

— Le 'Casus Belli' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas malin, il va falloir que je réveille le Chef, Asatani et les gars, soupira Utsumi en se grattant la tête avant de regarder l'heure.

Il n'était que 22h05.

— Bon, avec un peu de chance ils ne dorment pas déjà, espéra-t-il.

Un petit quart d'heure après, c'était l'effervescence au commissariat.

…

Tandis que les filles allaient repartir, un petit bruit attira leur attention.

— Faites attention, nous ne sommes pas seules, murmura Rui.

Un son métallique résonna vers l'entrée de la salle d'exposition et le trio remarqua de la lumière. Un garde devait certainement patrouiller. Elles restèrent à l'affût et le garde entra dans la salle où il n'y avait que peu de cachettes. Le grognement sourd qui suivit annonça des problèmes supplémentaires.

— Et bien, Brutus, qu'as-tu donc reniflé ? Demanda le garde à son ami quadrupède.

L'homme était accompagné de son chien.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard. Aï lança un fumigène poivré vers l'animal, Hitomi visa la lampe torche avec une bille de plomb pour en briser l'ampoule et Rui visa sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Profitant de la confusion soudaine, elles coururent vers la sortie. Le garde, toussant et n'y voyant plus rien, sorti son arme de service et tira au hasard… sans succès. Il fut bousculer au passage et essaya d'attraper quiconque venait de passer à ses côtés. Il fut tout autant malchanceux.

Néanmoins l'infortune toucha de nouveau les Cat's. Elles étaient presque sorties lorsque l'aînée buta contre le pied d'un meuble bas et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Ses sœurs se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Rui grimaça à chaque fois qu'elle posait son pied droit à terre. Une fois proche du véhicule, Hitomi voulut s'occuper d'avantage de la blessure de sa sœur.

— Laisse, Hitomi. J'irai au dispensaire demain matin. En attendant, je te confie le volant.

— Ok, rétorqua-t-elle en allant ouvrir la portière côté passeger.

— Je ne peux rien faire ? Demanda la plus jeune en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule.

— Regarde sous ton siège, il y a la trousse de premiers soins. Tu y trouveras un bandage et un spray pour lutter contre les coups.

Aï acquiesça silencieusement et Hitomi démarra le véhicule. Au moment où la jeune sœur fit passer le matériel demandé, elle vit Rui grimacer de plus belle et soupirer.

— Décidément, ce n'était pas notre journée, fit cette dernière en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. D'abord Hitomi qui se fait tirer dessus à la banque. Puis toi, Aï, tu t'es fait tremper par un chauffard alors que nous étions en train de changer le pneu du véhicule. Et pour finir la journée, je me tords la cheville.

— Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'était un jour sans, s'amusa Hitomi.

— Si je tenais ce chauffard il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure, râla Aï.

— Tu dis ça, mais… Il n'avait pas l'air net ce type, souligna Hitomi.

— C'est vrai qu'avec sa balafre oblique… Il serait tueur à gages que cela ne m'étonnerai pas, dit l'aînée avec grand sérieux et fronçant les sourcils.

— Arrête Rui, je vais finir par en faire des cauchemars, fit Aï horrifiée faisant rire ses sœurs de plus belle.

Une demi-heure plus tard et à une bonne journée de route du commissariat d'Inunari, notre trio s'endormait tranquillement, inconscient de ce que leurs messages allaient et avaient déclenchés.

…

Rui avait passé une nuit exécrable tant la douleur lui martelait le pied et avait fini par se rendre au dispensaire au petit matin avec Hitomi. Aï devait attendre l'arrivée de Nagaishi et de son équipe de technicien électrique.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au dispensaire, elles furent chaleureusement saluées par l'ensemble du personnel, mais les visages se firent vite inquiets lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que la sœur aînée avait besoin d'aide pour marcher.

Tout de suite chacun voulut contribuer à aider.

— Allons, allons, du calme. Vous avez déjà assez de patients à traiter comme ça, intervint le chef de service.

— Bonjour, Docteur Tsubasa.

— Mesdemoiselles, salua-t-il. Je crains qu'il ne soit inutile de vous demander comment vous allez. Venez, suivez-moi, dit-il en posant sa besace.

— Mais vous vous apprêtiez partir. Vous avez sans doute finit votre garde, fit Hitomi.

— Vous savez pertinemment que pour vous nous pouvons tous repousser notre jour de repos, sourit le médecin en ouvrant la porte d'une salle d'auscultation.

— Merci, répondit Rui confuse tandis qu'Hitomi l'aida à s'installer.

— Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour vous retrouver avec le pied si gonflé ? Questionna le médecin après avoir ausculté la cheville et le pied de sa patiente.

— Je me suis cognée contre le pied d'un meuble en me hâtant vers la porte d'entrée. Il me semblait avoir entendu sonner à la porte d'entrée et comme nous attendions un colis, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait du livreur.

— Je présume qu'en plus ce n'était pas la personne que vous espériez, s'amusa le médecin.

— Malheureusement non, soupira Rui.

— Nous allons faire quelques examens supplémentaires pour voir l'étendu des dégâts en attendant je vais vous faire installer en chambre.

— Ho, je peux rester assise vous savez. Il est inutile d'occuper une chambre pour si peu. D'autres patients peuvent en avoir plus besoin que moi.

— Bien, Chef. Après tout je ne vais pas vous contredire, soupira le docteur.

— S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas Chef, je vous l'ai déjà dit, rougit Rui mal à l'aise.

— C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes avec vos sœurs, souligna le médecin.

— Docteur Tsubasa, nous ne nous voyons pas comme tel, mais plutôt comme des amies du dispensaire, tenta Hitomi.

— Je le sais très bien, Mademoiselle Kisugi. J'essayai juste de faire changer d'avis votre sœur.

— Oh ! Et bien bon courage alors, ironisa Hitomi.

— Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? S'offusqua Rui avec humour.

— Je sous entends juste que tu peux être bornée quand tu t'y mets alors que les solutions proposées t'apportent des bénéfices, rétorqua Hitomi avec non moins d'humour.

— Je vais aller voir le planning des échographies, nous allons commencer par là.

— Attention, Docteur Tsubasa, pas de passe-droits, souligna Rui.

— Tu recommences, grande sœur, fit remarquer Hitomi

— Pas spécialement. Je ne faisais que souligner ce qui me parait le plus équitable et le plus juste envers les autres patients, tenta Rui en faisant rire sa sœur ainsi que le médecin.

…

En parallèle, au commissariat d'Inunari.

Les policiers avaient eu bien du mal à trouver ce qu'était ce 'Casus Belli'

— Bon sang, mais que peut-être ce machin ? s'exclama Toshio.

— Traduit littéralement cela signifie occasion de guerre. Il est évident que son propriétaire doit être bien dérangé, souligna Asatani.

— Occasion de guerre ou non, Cat's a parlé d'un vol inaugural. Ce peut être le nom d'un avion, suggéra le chef.

'Un avion ? Et pourquoi pas… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisées nous avons brièvement parlé d'un magnat d'aéronautique… Ce serait trop beau, mais la piste paraît intéressante à suivre.' Songea Mitsuko avant de s'emparer vivement de son téléphone.

— Que faites-vous ? interrogea le chef.

— Je téléphone à une amie qui travaille à la criminelle. Elle pourra peut-être nous apporter des réponses.

— Une inspectrice de la criminelle ? Vous croyez au Père Noël ? Fit Toshio sceptique.

Asatani lui envoya un regard méprisant et retrouva son sourire lorsque son interlocutrice lui répondit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 'Casus Belli'

 _Asatani lui envoya un regard méprisant et retrouva son sourire lorsque son interlocutrice lui répondit._

— Bonjour, c'est Mitsuko. Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, pas le moins du monde. Que veux-tu ?

— Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler du 'Casus Belli' ?

— 'Casus Belli', dis-tu ?

— Oui.

— Ce nom me parle.

— Cet appareil doit effectuer un vol inaugural ce vendredi soir, si cela peux t'aider.

— Un vol inaugural.

— Oui.

— Ha ! Ca y est, j'y suis. Le 'Casus Belli' est un dirigeable dernière génération fabriqué à la demande d'un maniaque d'aéronautique répondant au nom d'Hanzo Seïki. Cet homme est soupçonné de fraudes, de fabrication de fausses monnaies et de trafiques en tous genre. Jusqu'à présent rien n'a été prouvé et le magna toujours relâché. Notre dernier indicateur en date, un détective privé, semble être sur une piste sérieuse pour pouvoir le coincer pour de bon.

— Un détective privé ? Ce n'est pas à ce genre de personne de traiter avec ces malfrats.

— Tu sais, Mitsuko, ces détectives sont tout de même plus libre que nous pour agir. Par moment il est préférable de les laisser gérer la situation à leur manière quitte à savoir fermer les yeux.

Asatani savait que son amie avait raison, pourtant…

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce genre d'individus qui se croient intouchables et qui se la jouent super-héros, argua-t-elle.

— Toujours aussi têtue, Mitsuko ?

— Et toi, toujours aussi frivole, Saeko ?

— Tu connaitrais ce détective comme je le connais tu changerais d'avis… Même si aux premiers abords il paraît désinvolte. Par ailleurs, il fait équipe avec mon ancien coéquipier.

— Hideyuki a quitté la police ?

— Il y a été forcé.

— Désolée de l'apprendre, c'était un bon enquêteur.

Saeko esquissa un sourire, peut-être l'avait-elle convaincue.

— Si tu as besoin d'autre chose à propos du 'Casus Belli' ou d'Hanzo Seïki, n'hésite pas à me recontacter. Du reste, méfies-toi de cet homme, il est sans scrupule de plus, il paraîtrait qu'un tueur à gages travaille à sa solde régulièrement.

— Merci pour le conseil et l'avertissement, Saeko.

— Je t'en prie.

— Bonne journée.

— Merci, à toi aussi. Au revoir.

— Au revoir, raccrochèrent-elles.

'Pourquoi souhaitait-elle des informations sur cet engin ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été affectée à la brigade « anti Cat's ». Après tout, ce n'est pas mon enquête, je n'ai pas à m'en occuper… En ce cas, pourquoi cette soudaine envie de contacter Ryô ? Bizarre.' Songea Saeko avant de se replonger dans son affaire en cours qui concernait justement Hanzo Seïki.

Tapotant sur son bureau en relisant ses notes, elle n'y tint plus. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son deuxième chevalier servant.

— Ryô Saeba, dit-il si durement qu'elle tressaillit à distance.

— Bonjour, Ryô. C'est Saeko.

— Saeko chan, fit-il de manière si enjouée qu'elle se demanda s'il s'agissait bien du même homme. Que veux-tu donc ? Tu préfères un massage à nu, ou bien préfères-tu que je couvre ton corps de baisés enflammés ? Interrogea-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

— Ryô, gronda-t-elle.

'L'idée n'est pas si mauvaise… Non mais, à quoi je pense moi et Hideyuki alors.' Se toqua-t-elle la tête en silence.

— Je viens voir si vous avez du nouveau concernant Hanzo Seïki.

— Nous allons nous infiltrer sur le 'Casus Belli'. Il paraîtrait que ce qu'il transportera ne sera pas uniquement des V.I.P. et des toiles de peinture.

'Des toiles de peintures ? D'où l'intérêt de Cat's Eyes pour ce vaisseau.' Songea-t-elle tandis que Ryô continua.

— Son ventre cacherait d'autres fournitures et c'est ce que nous allons vérifier avant de te faire venir à nous.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour venir vous voir… Sinon, tout va bien ? Tu me sembles un peu tendu.

— Je suis toujours prêt pour toi, ma belle, dit-il la bouche en cœur.

'Non mais quel pervers.' Songea-t-elle en l'imaginant à raison en mode mokkori.

— Je ne pensais pas à cela, dit-elle en soupirant.

— Quel dommage ! Sourit-il. Je vais bien, merci. Je vais te laisser, j'ai l'impression qu'un gus se croit le roi du monde. Je vais aller lui remonter les bretelles et plus vite que ça, dit-il avant de raccrocher et de soupirer.

Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il s'en faisait pour une amie suite à son fiasco d'hier matin. Il regarda longuement son téléphone et fini par composer le numéro du Cat's Eyes. Le téléphone sonna longuement, les sœurs Kisugi ne répondaient pas. Soupirant, il se décida à aller directement au café, histoire de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Il était arrivé plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé hier matin et avait trouvait porte close. Lorsqu'il était passé devant la banque aux alentours de midi, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait du grabuge à l'intérieur. Se rendant compte qu'Hitomi faisait partie des clients dans l'établissement, il avait cherché un moyen d'intervenir. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire à son amie en tirant sur l'arme à feu du tireur mais il avait été gêné pour parvenir à trouver une bonne place. Bon, d'accord, il avait aussi croisé une Miss Mokkori et n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait fautif de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus rapidement

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le café, il eut la surprise de le trouver complètement bâché. Des techniciens étaient sur place, aussi alla-t-il s'enquérir de la situation.

— Mesdames Kisugi ont pris deux semaines de congés. Nous en profitons pour désinsectiser la place et faire un petit ravalement de façade. Le café fera tout neuf à leur retour.

— Merci pour l'information, sourit Ryô.

— Mais je vous en prie, salua l'homme dont il devina le regard pesant sur son dos lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour partir.

Le technicien continua son ouvrage un instant, puis il donna quelques consignes et alla passer un appel.

…

Au commissariat d'Inunari, Mitsuko fit le point de ce qu'elle avait appris, allant au plus direct, c'est-à-dire ce qu'était le 'Casus Belli' et qui en était le propriétaire.

L'équipe fit grise mine, ils risquaient de ne pas être les bienvenus à bord. Il ne restait maintenant que peu de temps pour trouver cet homme et le convaincre de les laisser monter. Ce fut bien plus facile que prévu car ils reçurent un fax de la criminelle à l'attention de Mitsuko. Saeko avait en effet pensé à envoyer quelques informations qu'elle avait jugées importante pour aider son amie. Á savoir l'adresse d'Hanzo Seïki, et l'adresse de l'aérogare duquel devait décoller le 'Casus Belli' pour son vol inaugural.

…

Lorsque Hanzo Seïki avait eu vent de la menace qui pesait sur « Ma fille au milieu des lucioles », il avait tout d'abord fait exécuter son veilleur de nuit pour négligence. Puis il avait fait appeler Ryûjin Hashimoto, tueur très réputé dans le milieu. Jusqu'à ce jour, nul ne lui avait échappé et il prenait un plaisir certain à voir souffrir ses victimes à petits feu avant d'en finir avec elles définitivement. Il avait une assurance arrogante dont on le mettait en garde très régulièrement. Il travaillait régulièrement pour Seïki, faisant les plus basses besognes et se débarrassant des personnes trop curieuses, quelque soit leur âge, leur sexe ou leur métier.

Pour ce tueur, aucune personne n'avait d'immunité, excepté sa fiancée avec qui il n'avait aucun secret et qui l'aidait parfois à commettre ses méfaits, persuadée de débarrasser le monde d'infâme scélérats.

Quand Hashimoto arriva auprès de Seïki, celui-ci lui présenta le message reçu et exprima sa requête…

…

La route parut longue à l'équipe d'Inunari, longue mais familière à Toshio. Il était déjà par ici par le passé. Il l'en aurait juré. Ils avaient quitté le commissariat sitôt qu'ils eurent pris connaissance du fax émis par l'inspectrice de la criminelle et notamment de l'adresse de l'aérogare où devait se trouver le 'Casus Belli'.

— Vous me paraissez songeur, inspecteur Utsumi, remarqua Mitsuko.

— Il doit penser à sa fiancée, souligna Takeshi.

— Un peu de sérieux, c'est Cat's qui occupe ses pensées en ce moment. Cette affaire est de la plus haute importance, intervint le chef.

— J'ai surtout la sensation d'être déjà venu par ici, soupira-t-il au risque de décevoir son supérieur.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas de mémoire, intervint Takeuchi. Tu m'as fait tout un monologue l'été dernier quand vous êtes partis en amoureux à la montagne le temps d'un week-end.

— Ha oui ! Ha ha ha… Où ai-je donc la tête ?

— Malheureusement pas sur vos épaules, réprimanda Mitsuko qui trouva cependant la remarque pertinente.

La route menait donc à une résidence secondaire, ou pas, appartenant aux sœurs Kisugi.

— L'aérogare est au bout de la route de gauche, fit remarquer Toshio en arrivant à un croisement.

Curieusement l'aérogare n'était pas signalée.

— Combien de temps faut-il pour rejoindre la résidence dans laquelle vous êtes allée l'été dernier ? Questionna Mitsuko.

— Vous en avez de ces interrogations ! Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? J'ai fini par m'endormir lorsque nous avons dépassé ce carrefour. Cat's nous avait de nouveau fait passer une nuit blanche.

— Hier vous avez souhaité bon voyage aux sœurs Kisugi savez-vous où elles se rendaient ?

— Elles sont parties passer deux semaines dans leur résidence secondaire située à une bonne journée de route de Tokyo. Et arrêtez de poser ce genre de questions. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre enquête en cours, fit Toshio avec agacement.

— Asatani, ne vous égarez pas, intervint le chef qui avait écouté la conversation silencieusement.

— Bien, Chef, répondit-elle sachant que de toute manière elle avait raison et qu'elle trouverait bien le moyen de le prouver.

Takeshi et Takeuchi soupirèrent. Pour eux, Mitsuko était tout bonnement jalouse d'Hitomi et refusait de voir la vérité en face.

Les deux voitures dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, tout en discutant par radio interposée, arrivèrent devant l'aérogare principale.

Asatani, le chef et Utsumi sortirent d'un premier véhicule et furent imités par les deux autres énergumènes.

— Bel engin, siffla Takeshi avec admiration.

— Cela ne peut pas voler ça, c'est impossible, souligna Takeuchi.

— J'ai déjà vu des engins aussi grands s'élever dans le ciel. C'est assez impressionnant, remarqua le chef.

— Dois-je aussi traiter avec le menu fretin ? Questionna une voix grave tapie dans l'obscurité.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Repérages

— _Dois-je aussi traiter avec le menu fretin ? Questionna une voix grave tapie dans l'obscurité._

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… pour le moment, répondit une autre voix non moins grave mais qui sonnait plus vieille et dont le propriétaire fit face aux policiers.

— Bien le bonjour, Monsieur. Seriez-vous le propriétaire du 'Casus Belli' ? Questionna le chef, plus diplomate que ses subordonnés.

— Bonjour. En effet, je le suis. Par ailleurs je ne vous ai pas fait mander. Que me vaut votre venue ?

— Nous avons reçu une carte annonçant le vol d'une toile de maître durant l'exposition volante. Aussi aimerions-nous visiter les lieux je vous prie, continua le chef.

'Une carte annonçant un vol ? Cat's Eyes aurait-elle prévenue la police ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net… Mais… Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'eux. Attendons voir, j'aviserai le cas échéant.' Songea Seïki avant de répondre de vive voix.

— Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer, je me ferai une joie de vous conduire à la salle d'exposition.

'Bien trop condescendant ce type.' Songea Mitsuko tentant d'identifier l'homme resté dans l'ombre.

'Il nous cache quelque chose.' Se dit Toshio sur la défensive.

L'homme les conduisit dans la salle d'exposition non sans avoir murmuré quelques mots à son acolyte resté dans l'ombre.

La toile était là, au milieu de la salle, entourée d'autres tableaux de maîtres. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ce qui était normal pour un dirigeable de cette envergure mais les issues étaient nombreuses pour aller et venir d'une salle à l'autre.

— 'Ma fille au milieu des lucioles.' Il est signé Heinz, souligna Toshio.

— Cat's a bon goût, affirma Mitsuko en apercevant Hanzo Seïki tressaillir. Vous avez reçu une carte de visite de Cat's Eyes, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle avec tant de force en se tournant vers lui que le magna recula brièvement et se tapa virtuellement pour sa réaction. Asatani avait vu juste.

— Que… Mais non, balbutia-t-il.

— Sauf votre respect, je vous déconseille de mentir, continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hanzo Seïki serra ses poings de rage, tentant de se contenir.

Il soupira et finit par admettre :

— Oui, Cat's Eyes est passée déposer sa carte de visite la nuit passée. Mais je refuse de faire intervenir la police.

— Vous avez des activités à cacher ? Ironisa Mitsuko.

— Pas du tout. Je voudrais simplement éviter un effet d'affolement devant tant d'uniformes. Ça ne fait pas bonne presse de voir tant de policiers.

— Nous savons nous fondre dans la masse, fit remarquer l'inspecteur Utsumi.

— Si vous êtes prêt à troquer votre… guenille pour un costume plus sérieux, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous restiez, se moqua monsieur Seïki.

— Je ne vous permets pas, s'emporta Toshio.

— Doucement, inspecteur Utsumi. Nous allons en discuter. Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Intervint le chef avec diplomatie, posant une main sur l'épaule de son subalterne pour le calmer.

Hanzo en eut un sourire dédaigneux.

— Faites ce qui vous chante. Toutefois, si vous êtes toujours là en fin de journée, je préviendrai mes avocats… Excepté, bien sur, si nous trouvons un terrain d'entente, ricana-t-il avant de les laisser dans la salle d'exposition.

…

Dans la salle de surveillance.

— Monsieur Seïki, désirez-vous que je me débarrasse d'eux ?

— Pas maintenant, Monsieur Hashimoto. S'ils restent à bord et lorsque le moment sera plus propice, vous pourrez faire ce que vous souhaitez d'eux. Ils ont l'air tout aussi têtu que des mules. Quant à Cat's Eyes, vous savez déjà ce qu'il convient de faire. Lorsque nous serons en vol, il n'y aura qu'une sortie accessible. Vous l'y attendrez.

— N'est ce pas risqué avec ce que vous allez transporter ?

— Pourquoi le serait-ce ? Ces policiers n'en ont qu'après Cat's Eyes. Je doute qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit à mon sujet. Ce sont des policiers de seconde zone qui n'arrivent pas à la cheville de cette Nogami.

— Elle ressert ses griffes elle aussi… Voudriez-vous que je l'élimine dès notre retour à Tokyo ?

— Non… Nous risquerions d'éveiller les soupçons inutilement.

— La minette à lunettes me fait penser à cette inspectrice. Elle me semble plus suspicieuse à votre égard. Je me méfie d'elle.

— Comme je viens de vous le dire, s'ils restent à bord vous aurez carte blanche. D'ici là, sachez faire profil bas. Par ailleurs les électriciens doivent intervenir aujourd'hui pour régler le problème du programmateur. Gardez-les à l'œil. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un des techniciens a été changé au pied levé par une autre personne. Ils ont beau me dire que cette personne est plus compétente que celui qui est tombé malade, je trouve ça louche.

— Je surveillerai.

— Je me demande qui a bien pu prévenir la police… Vous êtes vous débarrassé du corps du garde nuit ?

— Bien évidemment ! Vous oubliez que vous avez affaire à un professionnel, sourit Hashimoto machiavélique.

…

Retour dans la salle d'exposition.

— Utsumi, je comprends que cet homme vous indispose, mais ce n'est pas en montrant votre mauvais caractère que vous pourrez le convaincre.

— Bien, Chef, soupira Toshio.

— Cat's pourra aller librement dans le dirigeable si nous ne sommes pas là pour la cueillir. Par ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, l'engin sera en plein vol lorsque son intervention aura lieu. Elle n'aura alors aucune échappatoire, fit remarquer le chef.

— La connaissant, elle a dû en prévoir une. En cas d'avarie en plein vol il y a bien des issues de secours sur ce genre d'appareil, non ? Demanda Toshio.

— Oui… Si vraiment les avaries ne peuvent pas être gérées avant d'atterrir, une zone de parachutage est prévue.

— Zone de … ? Il faut la localiser. Cat's s'enfuira certainement par là-bas, pressa Asatani.

— Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle oserait, tenta Utsumi.

— Depuis combien de temps la traquer vous ? Questionna Asatani.

— J'ai arrêté de compter, soupira Toshio avec agacement.

— Elle nous a toujours échappé de la manière la plus improbable et risqué possible, je me trompe ? Continua Mitsuko.

— Presque toujours, en effet, souligna le chef. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'attendre directement à la sortie ? Se hasarda-t-il ensuite.

— Si elle ne nous voit pas dans la salle d'exposition, elle aura deux explications possibles. La première : le propriétaire ne nous aura pas prévenu du vol et nous aurons dédaigné sa carte de visite qu'elle est venue déposer au commissariat. La seconde : Elle ne nous voit pas, mais elle sait que nous sommes présents car nous avons toujours répondu présent lors de ses menaces pour l'empêcher d'agir. Donc si elle ne nous voit pas dans la salle principale, c'est que nous serons ailleurs et sans doute cachés au point de sortie.

— Il y a sans doute une solution à ce problème, intervint le chef. D'après ce que m'a dit le préfet de Tokyo, le vol d'inauguration est un bal costumé. Certains de nos hommes peuvent rester présent en uniformes et d'autres se fondre dans la masse en se déguisant. Une fois masqué il sera difficile à Cat's de nous identifier. Takeshi, Takeuchi, vous retournez à Inunari pour assurer une présence au sol. Le dirigeable devrait survoler Tokyo à l'heure indiquée sur la carte de visite. Utsumi, Asatani, vous resterez en uniformes dans la salle d'exposition. Quant à moi, j'irai attendre Cat's à la sortie… Encore faut-il que nous la trouvions, finit-il en soupirant.

Le regard de Toshio se posa alors sur le panneau de signalisation de sortie de secours.

— Il doit y avoir un plan d'évacuation affiché en salle d'exposition.

— Cherchons-le, lança Asatani.

— Nous pourrions aussi bien suivre les signaux de sortie, souligna Utusmi en montrant un premier bloc de secours lumineux.

…

Lorsque l'équipe d'électricien arriva, elle fut conduite auprès du tableau électrique qui posait problèmes. L'équipe était dirigée par la petite Aï, bien déguisé pour l'occasion, qu'elle avait récupéré au chalet des sœurs Kisugi. Étant la plus jeune de l'équipe, elle cacha son rôle de leader en présence du propriétaire du vaisseau.

Une fois devant le tableau électrique chacun s'affaira à sa partie telle des fourmis sur leur proie. Aï sentait le regard pesant de l'homme qui était resté avec eux. De plus elle avait l'intime conviction d'avoir déjà vu cette personne par le passé. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?, était-ce sa façon de paraître ? Restant dans son professionnalisme, Aï entreprit de faire ce qui était prévu. Après tout, tout le monde ne s'y connaissait pas en programmation électrique.

L'homme sembla rester de marbre un instant et bailla nonchalamment. Il s'approcha soudainement du groupe d'électriciens et donna l'impression de surveiller d'autant plus les faits et gestes de chacun.

— Reculez, Monsieur ! Ordonna Aï. C'est une zone dangereuse pour qui n'est pas équipé correctement.

L'homme cacha son dédain, il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres de personnes qu'il devait surveiller et à dire vrai, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se prendre un coup de jus. Les techniciens portaient en effet l'équipement réglementaire de la tête aux pieds, sans oublier la protection des yeux et des mains.

Sentant la menace dans la voix du jeune technicien, il recula imperceptiblement.

— Peuh ! Je perds mon temps à les surveiller. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Monsieur Seïki s'inquiète, maugréa-t-il avant de les laisser tranquille.

Seule, l'équipe activa ses manipulations, et cinq minutes après tout était en ordre.

— Bon travail les gars, dit Aï de manière enjouée. Allons donner la note de notre intervention au propriétaire, il ne sera pas déçu.

Quelques uns se permirent un sourire devant sa naïveté.

— N'oublions pas de ranger le matériel, souligna un des techniciens.

— Tout à fait, assura Aï qui, s'agenouillant, commença à regrouper les outils qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

— Vous avez déjà fini ? S'étonna le garde de tout à l'heure alors de retour.

— Oui, ce n'était pas grand-chose, affirma un des techniciens. Où pouvons-nous trouver monsieur Seïki ? Nous avons pour autre mission de lui remettre la facture en mains propres.

— Je vais voir s'il est disponible. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

L'homme repartit comme il était venu et les électriciens attendirent. Là, Aï réalisa qu'il s'agissait du chauffard qui l'avait trempé la veille.

'Le bougre ! Il fait encore moins gentil de plus près.' Songea-t-il en frissonnant.

…

Cinq minutes après…

— Il en met du temps à revenir, râla Aï.

— Sans doute que monsieur Seïki n'est pas pressé d'avoir la note, ironisa un technicien.

— Taisez-vous, quelqu'un approche, intervint une troisième personne.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparurent soudainement deux silhouettes. Ce n'était certes pas monsieur Seïki et son garde.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Problème en perspective?

 _Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparurent soudainement deux silhouettes. Ce n'était certes pas monsieur Seïki et son garde._

'Toshio !' S'exclama Aï intérieurement en les reconnaissant facilement et reculant dans l'ombre oubliant qu'elle s'était travestie.

— Messieurs, bonjour. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous indiquer où se trouve la sortie de secours ? Questionna Asatani.

'Pourquoi veut-elle savoir cela ?' Se demanda la jeune Kisugi.

— Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons vous répondre, nous ne sommes que de intervenants extérieurs et ne connaissons pas le bâtiment. Le mieux serait de suivre les panneaux signalisant l'issue de secours.

— C'est ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent et cela nous a conduit ici, intervint Toshio.

Aï regarda machinalement autour d'elle et vit le sigle « EXIT » au-dessus d'une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Se remémorant le plan du dirigeable, elle se rappela qu'il fallait passer près du tableau électrique pour accéder à la dernière salle, et donc à la sortie.

— Dirigez-vous vers le fond de la pièce. Il y a la continuité de votre chemin, dit-elle en masquant sa voix le plus possible et indiquant le BAES.

— Merci, jeune homme, sourit Asatani.

'Jeune homme ? Non mais ça va pas !' S'insurgea-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle fit un simple signe de tête pour la remercier à son tour et ramassa son sac à outils tandis que les policiers traversèrent la petite pièce. A peine arrivèrent-il près de la porte et que Mitsuko posa sa main sur la poignée qu'une voix fusa.

— Et où croyez-vous pouvoir aller ainsi ?

Les deux policiers se retournèrent.

— Nous faisons un état des lieux pour trouver la sortie probable que Cat's utilisera, énonça Asatani.

'La poisse !' Songea Aï.

— Cat's ne pourra pas sortir de la salle principale, et si elle y parvient, elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Maintenant, si vous voulez rester à bord du dirigeable, sortez d'ici. Quant à vous messieurs, veuillez me suivre afin que nous finalisions votre venue.

Asatani et Utsumi se firent force pour obéir, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas gâcher leur chance de coincer Cat's à cause d'un fait si futile. Toutefois, ils savaient déjà qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, rien ne les empêcherai de revenir plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous hors de la pièce et à l'autre bout du couloir y menant, Monsieur Seïki appuya sur un interrupteur. Une lumière rouge s'alluma en clignotant rapidement, puis plus lentement un grésillement sourd envahit le couloir.

— Faites attention de ne pas finir griller, ricana Seïki

'Le sol est électrifié, ce n'était pas prévu. Je ne pense pas que la simple coupure programmée soit suffisante pour arrêter de dispositif.' Songea Aï.

'Le scélérat', songèrent Toshio et Mitsuko.

— Monsieur Seïki comment voulez-vous que j'honore mon contrat de la sorte ? Murmura Hashimoto.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est qu'intermittent, encore faut-il le savoir et avoir le temps d'observer la cadence. Par ailleurs, l'électrocution n'est pas fatale. Rétorqua Seïki de la même manière. Dès que la personne électrocutée s'effondre, le courant s'arrête automatiquement, simple sécurité supplémentaire.

— Le flux repart-il une fois la personne retirée ? Questionna Hashimoto.

— Non, il faut tout d'abord réenclencher le système à partir de mon bureau, puis appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

— Vous ne… Commença Toshio.

— Inspecteur Utsumi, intervint Mitsuko en posant une main sur son bras, ne dites rien de plus.

Toshio réprima sa colère et continua son chemin tandis que Seïki suivit les policiers du regard. Aï profita que tout le monde avait le dos tourné pour griffonner sur le sol un avertissement visible avec des lunettes spéciales.

— Que faites-vous ? Demanda Hashimoto en voyant un technicien agenouillé.

— Je ramassai mon cure-dent, dit-Aï, aka le technicien, sans se démonter et montrant le dit cure-dent d'une manière triomphante.

— Je t'ai déjà dit et répété de cesser cette manie, intervint un autre technicien d'une voix pleine de reproche et frappant légèrement Aï sur la tête.

Aï soupira et rangea l'objet du délit dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se remettre en route. L'homme paru satisfait de la réponse, en tout cas il ne montra pas l'inverse.

…

Bien plus tard au chalet des sœurs Kisugi.

— Que nous prépare Toshio et ses collègues ? Questionna Hitomi.

— Ils sont parvenus à la conclusion que tu allais emprunter l'issue de secours pour t'enfuir.

— Mais ils savent néanmoins que l'accès est devenu dangereux avec l'électrification du sol, argua Rui.

— D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ce n'est pas continu, souligna Aï.

— Il me reste suffisamment de temps pour isoler mes semelles, fit Hitomi.

— Sinon… Cela m'embête de l'admettre mais… Nous battons en retraite et nous annulons, soupira l'aînée.

— Annuler ? Rui, tu n'y penses pas. Cat's a toujours tenue parole. Sa réputation va en pâtir. De plus tout le travail d'Aï n'aura servi à rien, lança Hitomi surprise.

— C'est exact, affirma Aï.

Rui regarda ses sœurs et soupira derechef.

— Bien, vous avez gagné, dit-elle à moitié souriante.

Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui crier que tout ça risquait de très mal finir.

— Et tu dis que le chauffard travaillerait pour Seïki ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite ?

— Oui. Il fait encore moins sympa de plus près. Tu as raison grande sœur, il a vraiment la tête d'un tueur.

— Tu n'aurais pas entendu son nom à tout hasard ? Demanda Rui.

— Non, soupira la jeune sœur. À propos, que t'a dit le médecin ?

— Nous avons croisé le docteur Tsubasa au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir. Il m'a fait faire différents examens. La radiographie n'a montré ni cassures ni fêlures par contre l'échographie a montré une légère déchirure du ligament au niveau de la malléole. Résultat, une bonne entorse. Froid et repos seront nécessaires pour que cela puisse se réparer gentiment. Hitomi est déjà prévenue que le service au Cat's Eyes va lui incomber.

— Et pour conduire, marcher ?

— Pour marcher j'ai besoin d'utiliser une paire de béquille. Du moins pour les quelques jours à venir. Quant à conduire, je verrai demain, dit Rui. Bien, allons-nous coucher. Demain c'est le jour J. N'oublie pas Hitomi, tu seras seule et nous ne pourrons en aucun cas intervenir.

— Tout ira bien Rui, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Nous avons déjà croisé la route de criminel plus tordu, affirma Hitomi.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de prudence, dit l'aînée.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, je redoublerai de vigilance et te raconterai ce qu'il se passe à partir du moment où le contact sera faisable.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que cela suffise à calmer mon inquiétude, mais… merci, sourit Rui.

…

De retour à la salle d'exposition, Mitsuko retourna devant le tableau et l'observa longuement. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du chef qui venait de revenir et de se rapprocher d'elle.

— Tout va bien, Asatani ? Questionna-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter.

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle lui ressemble ? Interrogea-t-elle.

— Elle ? De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda le chef perplexe.

— Hitomi… Cette petite fille pourrait être Hitomi, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le chef examina le tableau de plus près.

— Ma foi c'est bien vrai, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais elle a aussi quelque chose de la petite Aï, dit-il.

— « Ma fille au milieu des lucioles. » Je me demande si le peintre a réellement peint sa fille.

— Si c'est le cas, au vu de la date du tableau, elle doit être une belle jeune femme à l'heure actuelle, souligna le chef en souriant.

Mitsuko sortit alors un petit appareil photo de son sac et photographia le tableau une idée en tête.

— Que faites-vous ? Demanda Toshio intrigué par son geste et finissant de nouveau le tour de la salle.

— Je prends une photo du tableau, ça ne se voit pas ? Je le trouve vraiment joli, ironisa-t-elle en prenant un air niais.

Toshio la trouva bizarre et observa à son tour la peinture.

'Tiens c'est marrant ! Elle me rappelle un peu Hitomi.' Songea-t-il en souriant.

— Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux réunis, j'ai une chose à vous dire, fit le chef gravement. Je viens d'avoir le préfet de Tokyo. Il a insisté auprès de Monsieur Seïki pour que restions à bord.

— Il doit être vert de rage celui-là, ironisa Toshio.

— C'est peu de le dire. Cependant, il nous a cordialement invités à le rejoindre pour dîner.

— Méfions-nous quand-même, souligna Asatani.

— Il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. Par ailleurs, j'ai ordonné à Takeshi et Takeuchi de retourner à Tokyo avec leur véhicule. Ils s'occuperont du reste depuis le commissariat.

— Quelle paire quand même, se moqua Toshio.

— Auriez-vous préféré rentrer Utsumi ? Questionna le chef.

— Certainement pas, lança Toshio plein de flammes.

— Bien.

…

Monsieur Seïki avait en effet été forcé d'accepter la présence des policiers, costumés ou non. Le préfet de Tokyo avait beaucoup insisté sur leur présence. Certes Monsieur Seïki lui était redevable depuis très longtemps, mais il n'était pas non plus sans connaître l'illégalité de certaines de ces affaires… Après tout, il en était le premier bénéficiaire et il n'allait pas risquer qu'une voleuse puisse mettre à jour leurs magouilles, même involontairement. La sécurité était donc de rigueur et les policiers d'Inunari étaient mal placé pour pouvoir intervenir dans leurs affaires, il savait si facilement comment les manipuler… Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, aucune transaction n'était programmé sur le 'Casus Belli.' Du moins Seïki n'en avait pas mentionné.

Suite à sa conversation téléphonique avec le préfet, Hanzo Seïki fit appeler Hashimoto.

— Monsieur ?

— Le menu fretin va rester à bord. Occupez vous uniquement des trois enquiquineurs. Nous dirons que Cat's Eyes est responsable de leurs disparitions. Par ailleurs restez discret et surtout attendez demain que nous soyons en vol pour agir… Le cas échéant, réglez-leur leur compte après celui de l'indésirable félin.

— Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je vous rappelle que mes honoraires vont de ce fait augmenter.

— Je ne m'en fais pas pour cela tant que vous remplissez votre contrat, ricana Seïki.

— Pas d'entourloupe, Monsieur Seïki, vous risqueriez de me payer de votre vie.

— Voyons Hashimoto, ai-je déjà tenté de vous duper par le passé ? Demanda ce dernier calmement.

— Je ne voudrais pas que vous commenciez, ironisa le tueur.

Seïki maugréa tout bas. La malchance se cumulait entre le système d'alarme qui était resté en rade juste avant que Cat's Eyes ne vienne déposer sa carte de visite annonçant son prochain larcin, la présence policière non désirée, la pression de son ami le préfet, et les menaces de son tueur… Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour. Prudent, il devait rester prudent et savoir lui aussi faire profil bas.

…

Le changement de comportement du propriétaire du 'Casus Belli' n'annonçait rien de bon pour Asatani. Le tigre avait rangé ses griffes mais il demeurait dangereux. Il avait su donner le change durant le dîner mais il était certain qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

…

Le même soir, Tokyo, Shinjuku.

— Tu es certain de vouloir faire le repérage seul, Hideyuki ?

— Mais oui, Ryô.

— Il paraît que Cat's a l'intention de frapper pendant le vol.

— Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.

— En effet… Par contre Ken a entendu une rumeur à son sujet.

— Cette rumeur n'a pas l'air joyeuse, remarqua Hideyuki.

— Il paraitrait que le propriétaire du 'Casus Belli' a chargé son tueur d'éliminer la voleuse, assura Ryô fermement.

— Veux-tu que je me charge de l'avertir ? Questionna Hideyuki.

— Sauras-tu la reconnaître ? Je parie qu'elle se sera déguisée.

— Je laisserai mon intuition me guider. Par ailleurs, nous avons si souvent vu sa silhouette que c'est comme si nous la connaissions réellement.

'Tu n'as pas idée', songea Ryô.

— Un point pour toi, Hideyuki. Fais bonne route et préviens-moi lorsque tu arriveras à destination.

— Si tu daignes répondre, ricana Makimura faisant bouder Ryô. Je partirai demain matin, rappela-t-il ensuite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Vendredi, jour J. (1ère partie)

Les inspecteurs d'Inunari passèrent la journée à élaborer la mise en place d'un plan B. Le plan A étant devenu impraticable du fait de la zone électrifiée. De plus ils se savaient sous constante surveillance ce qui n'arrangeait en rien leurs affaires.

Asatani avait fini par observer attentivement tous les individus déjà présents. La majorité d'entre eux arborés un tatouage plus ou moins discret de l'idéogramme du corbeau. Seul l'homme qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses lunettes de soleil n'en avait pas. Du moins s'il en avait un, il n'était pas visible.

C'était un brun à la peau claire, de corpulence normale mais relativement plus grand que la moyenne. L'aura qui s'en dégageait était vicieuse, sournoise. L'homme était vil. Le peu de son visage visible était marqué par une balafre oblique qui lui scinder la face de droite à gauche.

Asatani était parvenue à échapper un instant à sa surveillance constante et était retournée au véhicule restant pour passer un coup de téléphone. Elle avait besoin de quelques réponses.

— Saeko Nogami.

— Bonjour, Saeko, c'est Mitsuko.

— Bonjour, Mitsuko. Tu avances sur ton affaire ?

— Quelque peu. Nous avons eu l'accord de monsieur Seïki pour pouvoir rester à bord du 'Casus Belli' durant son vol d'inauguration. Son revirement me parait très étrange. Cela dit, je ne t'appelle pas pour cela.

— Que puis-je pour toi ?

— Dans le cercle autour de Seïki se trouve un homme assez… menaçant, vais-je dire.

— Menaçant ? À quel point de vue ?

— Son physique, son aura. Son aspect est quelconque si ce n'est sa balafre oblique sur son visage.

— Balafre oblique, répéta Saeko.

— C'est bien cela.

— Et il porte des lunettes de soleil, je suppose, continua Saeko en pianotant sur son clavier dans le même temps.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu sans jusqu'à présent… Mais comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

— Si c'est bien l'homme auquel je pense, méfies t-en ! C'est un tueur à gages recherchait par nos services et Interpol. Son nom est Ryûjin Hashimoto.

— Ryûjin Hashimoto, reprit Asatani tapotant sur l'ordinateur de bord.

La base de données était assez récente et elle le trouva rapidement. Les photos prises n'étaient pas nettes et la personne trop loin pour pouvoir confirmer l'identité, mais la silhouette était assez semblable.

— Toi qui est dans la criminelle, crois-tu que le propriétaire du 'Casus Belli' ai pu l'engager pour éliminer Cat's ?

— Si c'est le cas, votre trio de voleuses risque gros, tu as dû lire son profil.

— Je suis en train de le lire, ce n'est pas un tendre… Je te laisse, j'ai l'impression qu'IL me cherche, dit-elle en insistant sur le il.

— Il ? Fais attention Mitsuko.

— À la prochaine, je te tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de la situation, dit-elle en raccrochant et fermant l'ordinateur de bord dans le même temps tandis qu'au même moment l'on toqua fermement sur le toit de la voiture dont la fenêtre était ouverte.

— Inspectrice, vos amis vous cherchent à l'intérieur. L'heure d'embarquement approche.

— Mes amis ne me cherchent pas, ils savent où je suis et ce que je suis venue faire. Mais c'est fort aimable à vous de vous être dérangé, Monsieur… dit-elle attendant que l'homme se présente.

— Hashimoto… Ryûjin Hashimoto, fit l'homme pour la tester.

Était-elle venue enquêter à son sujet ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas dû rester de marbre comme elle le fit à l'énonciation de son nom. Était-elle aussi douée dans le paraître ?

— Enchantée, avait-elle répondu en souriant.

'Je te ferais ravaler ton sourire si arrogant ma jolie', songea-t-il

— Asatani, Inspectrice Asatani, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra pour parfaire les présentations. La minette à binocles avait une sacrée poigne.

Asatani, referma le véhicule et suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'appareil.

'Qu'est-ce qu'un tueur peut bien faire ici si ce n'est qu'il a été engagé pour éliminer Cat's ? Cependant il est difficile de le prouver sans preuves tangibles… À moins qu'il n'ait un autre contrat à remplir. Si je répète ce que je sais à l'agent Utsumi, ce dernier voudra l'arrêter et si je ne lui dis rien, il sera très en colère s'il apprend que je lui ai caché cette information. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'en aviser le chef pour qu'il aborde le sujet. En attendant, restons sage. Il ne doit aucunement savoir que je sais qui il est, sinon je sens que cela tournerait au drame.'

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle le percuta lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je n'ai pas vu que vous vous étiez arrêté. Cat's occupe beaucoup mes pensées, dit-elle confuse et réajustant ses lunettes avant que l'homme ne se retourne.

'D'ailleurs Hitomi, je suis certaine que vous avez trouvé un moyen de camoufler votre blessure.' Songea-t-elle sans remarquer qu'Hashimoto avait repris son chemin.

— Vous venez ? demanda-t-il si gravement qu'elle sursauta.

— J'arr… J'arrive, bégaya-t-elle.

Hashimoto la regarda suspicieusement. Pensait-elle réellement à Cat's ?

— Ces voleurs semblent vous donner du fil à retordre, dit-il pour tenter de faire baisser la tension.

'Un peu de compassion, c'est toujours bien vue' pensa-t-il en souriant brièvement.

— Elles ont un don pour déjouer nos plans et nous filer entre les doigts à chaque fois. C'est comme si elles avaient leurs entrées dans la salle où nous préparons les diverses stratégies. C'en est assez frustrant… Il y a bien eu quelque fois où nous avons été à deux doigts de les arrêter, mais… Parallèlement, elles nous ont permis d'arrêter d'autres criminels plus… menaçant dirai-je.

— Elles ? Ce sont des femmes ?

— Oui.

'Intéressant.'

— Et vous dites qu'elles vous ont permis d'arrêter des criminels ? Ne vouliez-vous pas dire qu'elles vous auraient plutôt aidé ?

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, soupira Asatani.

— Quelle drôle d'idée! Se moqua-t-il.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

— Voilà, nous y sommes, dit-il ensuite après avoir ouvert une énième porte.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon où se trouvaient différents buffets, la salle était très décorée et Asatani eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître la place.

— Êtes-vous certain que nous soyons dans la salle d'exposition ?

— Oui, Madame. Voyez-vous le grand rideau rouge ? Il s'ouvrira une fois que Monsieur Seïki aura fait son petit discours d'inauguration durant lequel un toast sera porté. Vos amis se sont installés au plus près de celle-ci. Mais je serai vous, je leur conseillerai de se rapprocher de la porte que nous venons de franchir. Tous les invités entreront par celle-ci.

— Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? Questionna Asatani quelque peu suspicieuse. J'avais le sentiment que notre présence vous irritait.

— Votre présence irrite surtout Monsieur Seïki, rétorqua-t-il narquois. Quant à moi, elle… m'indiffère.

'Toujours les caresser dans le sens du poil, c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux,' songea-t-il.

'Notre présence vous indiffère ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous réussirez à m'amadouer', nota Mitsuko pour elle–même.

— Merci pour votre aide, sourit-elle en le saluant avant de se diriger vers ses collègues.

— Hashimoto, arrêtez de fricoter avec la policière et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie, lui dit Seïki par l'intermédiaire d'une oreillette.

— Vous m'espionnez ? Questionna durement ce dernier en appuyant sur un bouton de manchettes.

— Non, voyons. Je suis juste devant les écrans de surveillance de la salle d'exposition. Je vous ai vu discuter avec l'inspectrice, c'est aussi simple que cela.

— Je tentai d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Cat's Eyes.

— Bien. Ne perdez pas plus de temps et rejoignez moi, l'heure tourne.

…

Le matin même au chalet des sœurs Kisugi.

Le pied de Rui avait à peine dégonflé mais la douleur s'était amoindrie. Cependant prudente, elle laissa Hitomi conduire le véhicule jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus situé après leur passage secret. Là, Aï pris le relai de sa sœur et, après de dernières salutations, se donnèrent rendez-vous à Tokyo le soir même. Hitomi s'était faite blonde pour l'occasion mais elle avait caché sa chevelure sous une perruque rousse, histoire de brouiller les pistes et de s'amuser un peu.

Elle les regarda partir un étrange pincement au cœur. Quelque chose la troublait… Pour se changer les idées, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil aux horaires de bus et soupira en réalisant qu'elle avait au moins trois heures à attendre… Trois heures, c'était bien long en cette saison. Elle vérifia le prochain arrêt et en évalua la distance. Elle estima avoir largement le temps de faire le chemin à pieds et décida à avancer vers celui-ci. Avec un peu de chance un automobiliste pourrait s'arrêter pour la prendre en stop. De toute façon avec ce froid hivernal il ne faisait pas bon de rester sur place sans bouger.

La route n'était pas si empruntée que cela et le peu de voitures présentes, la dépassèrent sans daigner s'arrêter roulant à vive allure et envoyant de la neige sur son long manteau.

'Tsss, il n'y a même pas une âme charitable par ici. Ca se voit que nous sommes loin de la capitale.' Songea-t-elle soupirante.

Elle se frotta soudainement les mains et les bras, saisie par le petit vent frais qui se levait.

'Il ne manquait plus que ça,' songea-t-elle levant la tête pour observer le ciel.

Un automobiliste, somme toute moins pressé que ses congénères, la dépassa légèrement avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route et d'engager la conversation.

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous conduire plus loin ? Interrogea-t-il gaiement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Vendredi, jour J. (deuxième partie)

 _Un automobiliste, somme toute moins pressé que ses congénères, la dépassa légèrement avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route et d'engager la conversation._

— _Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous conduire plus loin ? Interrogea-t-il gaiement._

Hitomi l'observa rapidement. Il était brun, portait des lunettes et son regard semblait endormi néanmoins son sourire était sincère.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un de ces pervers qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge à tout bout de champ, dit-il avec humour et essayant de briser la glace devant son hésitation.

— Merci, dit-elle finalement en ouvrant la portière côté passager et prenant place à bord du véhicule.

— Où vous conduis-je ? Questionna le chauffeur en reprenant la route.

— Si vous pouviez me laisser au croisement menant à l'aérogare ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part.

— Vous alliez faire toute cette distance à pieds ? S'étonna l'homme.

— Non, je comptais simplement rejoindre le prochain arrêt de bus, sourit-elle.

— Je peux tout aussi bien vous déposer à l'aérogare si cela vous intéresse. C'est là que je me rends.

— Oh ! Vous faites aussi parti des rares invités ? Fit Hitomi surprise.

— En effet… J'aurai dû être accompagné, mais ma cavalière m'a fait faux bond.

— Vous m'en voyez désolée, dit Hitomi avec sympathie.

— Et vous ?

— Je dois retrouver mon fiancé sur place, sourit-elle ne mentant qu'à moitié.

— Dommage pour moi. Je vous aurai bien demandé d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée, sourit l'homme sincère.

— Vous trouverez peut-être une âme charitable sur place, qui sait ? Lui sourit Hitomi.

— Peut-être, soupira-t-il.

— Que faites vous dans la vie ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet.

— Je suis agent immobilier, et vous-même ?

— Je… Je suis comédienne pour les orphelinats, répondit-elle en lui disant la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

'Comédienne pour les orphelinats, mais où est ce que je vais chercher ça ?'

— Et plus sérieusement ? Interrogea-t-il sceptique.

'Bien sur, il ne me croit pas… Il fallait s'y attendre avec une réponse pareille, mais attend un peu mon gaillard, je sais être très convaincante.'

— Mais je suis sérieuse, s'offusqua-t-elle blessée.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, Mademoiselle, dit-il penaud.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Kaori.

— Kaori ? C'est le prénom de ma jeune sœur, dit-il retrouvant le sourire.

— Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Hitomi alias Kaori.

— Elle aura 17 ans dans un mois, dit-il de nouveau mélancolique. Par ailleurs, vous pouvez m'appeler Hide.

— Nous allons arriver bien à l'avance, Hide, souligna Hitomi. Ne voulez-vous pas pousser jusqu'au village pour atteindre une heure plus propice ?

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent. Il suffirait d'un rien pour nous faire arriver en retard.

— Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, Hide, dit-elle grimaçante.

— Vous avez mal ? Demanda-t-il ayant perçu sa grimace du coin de l'œil.

— Mon épaule droite me tiraille un peu, rien de bien méchant.

— Que vous êtes vous faits, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— J'ai… J'ai été éraflée par le tir d'une arme à feu, dit-elle un peu hésitante.

— Le tir d'une… Comment est-ce arrivée ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

— Lors d'un braquage de banque qui a mal tourné. Pour faire simple, je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

'Braquage de banque ?'

— Ce n'est pas de chance, une belle femme comme vous, si vous me permettez, sourit-il.

— Merci, rougit-elle. Cela dit, d'après le médecin qui a refermé la plaie, cela ne devrait pas trop se voir.

— Tant mieux pour vous, sourit Hide.

'Je devrais quand même faire attention à ce que je dis. Cet homme est bien curieux. Et s'il n'était pas ce qu'il disait ?' Songea-t-elle un doute subit à l'esprit.

Elle observa sa silhouette plus attentivement et réalisa connaître cet homme. Elle l'avait déjà vu au Cat's auparavant. C'était un régulier qui était souvent accompagné de Ryô. Était-il son partenaire de travail ? En ce cas cela expliquait sa curiosité et elle su qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Rassurée, elle retrouva son sourire.

…

Lorsqu'enfin l'heure d'embarquement sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent devant les invités déjà présents depuis de longues heures pour certains. Fort heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop froid et un buffet d'accueil était proposé à l'extérieur pour faire patienter ces messieurs dames. Néanmoins, un « Ha ! » de soulagement fut entendu à ce moment là.

Hitomi, qui avait délaissé son bon samaritain sur les lieux de distribution de masques, localisa rapidement quelques policiers le long des couloirs qu'elle suivait tout comme chacun. En arrivant devant la dernière porte menant à la salle d'exposition, la salle principale de l'aéronef, elle remarqua un léger ralentissement de la part de certains invités lorsqu'ils la franchissaient.

Elle prêta davantage attention en entrant et sourit en apercevant son cher et tendre et Asatani. Elle était entrée tranquillement, les saluant comme l'on saluerait des portiers. Elle avait sentie le regard soutenu d'Asatani, qui s'était stratégiquement placée de sorte à pouvoir observer les profils droits des invités. Regard soutenu non sur son visage, mais sur ses épaules…

'Je sens que la peste ne va pas me lâcher,' songea-t-elle l'air de rien tout en se rapprochant de la table du buffet.

— Inspecteur Utsumi, cette rousse ne vous fait penser à personne ? Lui demanda Asatani en un murmure et la désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

— Non. Et puis vous avouerez qu'avec ce masque on ne peut pas voir le visage.

— Un masque de félin, précisa-t-elle.

— Elle n'est pas la seule à en porter un. Presque tous les convives en ont, fit remarquer Utsumi.

— Sans doute que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agit de Cat's.

— Elle n'est pas rousse, rappela Utsumi.

— Cessez de bavasser et rester à l'affût, souligna leur chef lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Tous ces masques de félins sont en distribution libre dans la première salle d'accès du dirigeable, précisa-t-il ensuite en indiquant celui qu'il portait sur le front pour le moment.

'Cat's le savait-elle ?' Se questionna Asatani en regardant de nouveau la rouquine. Elle la vit soudain tressaillir et porter la main gauche à son épaule, comme blessée, après avoir heurtée un serveur.

'Voilà un geste qui n'est pas anodin.' Sourit-elle avant de l'observer plus longuement.

Le serveur s'excusa aussitôt de sa maladresse et lui offrit un verre qu'elle attrapa tranquillement de sa main gauche avec un large sourire pour lui signifier que l'incident était clos et sans gravité.

Sentant le regard pesant de l'inspectrice sur ses épaules, Hitomi se retourna et leva son verre vers les inspecteurs en souriant de sous son masque.

'Il faut que je fasse attention à mes réactions, la mégère va me démasquer bien trop vite.' Se dit-elle

— Hitomi est-elle gauchère ? Questionna subitement Asatani piquée par le geste de la rouquine.

— Pourquoi cette question ? Que vient faire Hitomi dans cette soirée ? Demanda Utsumi surpris.

— Répondez-moi !

— … Elle n'est pas gauchère, vous avez vraiment un comportement étrange ce soir, fit remarquer Toshio.

— Simple question de curiosité. Comme elle a été blessé au bras droit, je me demandais si cela n'allais pas trop l'embêter.

— Comme je vous l'i déjà dit, elle m'a confirmé que ce n'était qu'une simple éraflure. Cela ne la dérange en rien, fit-il durement.

— Inutile de vous emporter de la sorte, Inspecteur, soupira Mitsuko avant de regarder l'heure.

La soirée s'annonçait longue.

Un parfum de nostalgie lui fit soudain tourner la tête vers la porte au moment où un homme masqué entra. Lui aussi portait un masque de félin. Il dégageait une aura qui lui semblait bien familière.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur. Bienvenue à bord, dit-elle poliment se sentant rougir sans raison.

Toshio la regarda étrangement. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pourquoi disait-elle bonsoir à un parfait inconnu, et pourquoi était-elle soudain si mal à l'aise ?

— Bonsoir, Inspectrice. Tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sure en lui souriant.

Cette voix, elle connaissait cet homme, elle l'en aurait juré.

— Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle sans y penser.

— Fort bien. Bonne soirée à vous, lui souhaita l'homme avant de continuer son chemin.

Il regarda autour de lui, les invités se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Son regard se posa sur la rouquine un peu à l'écart. À priori elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé son fiancé. Souriant, il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle disparu à la faveur d'un changement de luminosité tandis que les derniers invités arrivèrent finalement.

Toshio et Mitsuko quittèrent leur poste, il était devenu inutile de rester à côté de la porte. Un grondement lointain se fit entendre, puis un léger ronronnement. Hanzo Seïki entra ensuite et fit face à ses invités, tournant le dos à l'immense rideau rouge. Après un rapide tour de salle, Mitsuko nota l'absence d'Hashimoto. Où était le tueur ? Que préparait-il ? Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'en parler au chef et elle n'allait certes pas aborder le sujet avec Ustumi ce n'était vraiment plus le moment.

Le mouvement de l'aéronef était si imperceptible qu'Hitomi fut surprise par la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient déjà lorsqu'elle regarda au travers d'un hublot situé dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle alla ensuite se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et ressortit discrètement, se mêlant de nouveau aux invités.

Hide la localisa de nouveau et attendit un moment plus propice pour se rapprocher d'elle de nouveau. Monsieur Seïki avait remercié ses invités d'avoir répondus présents. Il était en train de vanter les prouesses techniques et sécuritaires du 'Casus Belli' lorsque l'orage se fit entendre.

'Ce n'était pas prévu cela', songea Hitomi.

'Cat's l'avait-elle anticipé ?' Se demanda Mitsuko observant la foule et les réactions de chacun.

La rouquine attira de nouveau son attention. Elle était une des rares personnes à s'être rapprochée des hublots pour observer l'extérieur. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Hanzo Seïki annonça l'ouverture de l'exposition et le début du bal tant attendu. Le grand rideau rouge s'ouvrit tandis que la musique commença. Mitsuko vit un homme s'approcher de la rouquine.

Elle cru de nouveau la voir tressaillir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras droit. Perplexe, elle prolongea son observation sur ce mystérieux couple gagnant la piste de danse tandis qu'une douce mélodie jazzy se jouait. Pensant qu'elle se faisait de nouveau des idées, elle finit par détourner le regard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Devil Angels.

 _Elle cru de nouveau la voir tressaillir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras droit. Perplexe, elle prolongea son observation sur ce mystérieux couple gagnant la piste de danse tandis qu'une douce mélodie jazzy se jouait. Pensant qu'elle se faisait de nouveau des idées, elle finit par détourner le regard._

— Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai fait mal. En l'absence de bandage, j'avais oublié ce que vous m'aviez dit.

— J'essaie une nouvelle méthode de soins, elle a l'avantage d'être discrète, dit Hitomi après avoir légèrement remonté son masque afin que sa voix ne soit pas déformer par le micro.

— Pour être discrète elle est discrète. On ne croirait pas que vous avez été blessé par balle, dit-il en murmure tout en continuant à la faire valser.

Il regarda brièvement vers Mitsuko, elle avait fini par s'adosser à un mur et tentait de percer les masques des convives.

— Quel est donc ce message si vital que vous pensez avoir à me transmettre ? Demanda-t-elle subitement le faisant revenir sur terre.

— Vous êtes directe, Kaori… Ou devrais-je dire mademoiselle Cat's.

…

À bien des kilomètres de là…

— La réception est vraiment très mauvaise, soupira Aï une paire d'écouteur sur les oreilles.

Elle n'entendait que des grésillements et peinait à deviner la discussion qu'elle pensait percevoir.

— Ne t'en fais donc pas, cela va aller en s'améliorant, sourit Rui ayant repris place devant le volant.

…

— Cat's ? Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ? Questionna Hitomi tentant de cacher sa surprise.

— Vous avez un parfum peu habituel… Par ailleurs j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos sœurs. Vos… exploits… ont fait la une des journaux… Sans compter les quelques fois où votre silhouette est passée non loin des lieux où je me trouvais alors.

— Seriez-vous un tueur engagé pour m'éliminer, Hide ? Ironisa Hitomi de sous son masque.

…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? S'exclama Aï dont la conversation qu'elle suivait se faisait de plus en plus claire.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Rui qui n'entendait pas la discussion.

— Hitomi est en train de discuter avec un drôle de gusse. Elle vient de lui demander s'il n'était pas un tueur.

— Quel a été sa réponse ?

…

— Rassurez-vous, Kaori, je n'en suis pas un je les combats. Par contre la personne que vous vous apprêtez à voler en a engagé un pour vous éliminer.

— Oh ! Vous êtes ici pour lui alors ?

— Indirectement… J'ai suivi les informations d'un indicateur pour permettre l'arrestation définitive de notre hôte. Si je puis empêcher son tueur d'agir je le ferais volontiers. J'ignore cependant de qui il s'agit et où il se terre.

— Je vous souhaite de réussir alors, sourit Hitomi avant de rabaisser son masque.

— Faites attention à vous, Cat's, dit-il en s'éloignant après lui avoir fait un baisemain tandis que la danse prenait fin.

…

— Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas un tueur mais une sorte de privée qui enquête sur Monsieur Seïki, même s'il n'a pas mentionné son nom directement. Par contre Hitomi court un grave danger. Le propriétaire du 'Casus Belli' aurait engagé un tueur pour éliminer Cat's, expliqua Aï.

— Tu as bien compris, petite sœur, lui parvint la voix ferme d'Hitomi. Pour le moment tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-elle ensuite souriante.

'Hitomi, soit prudente', songea Rui pensive.

Comment ce détective savait qu'il s'adressait à la bonne personne ? Et pourquoi cette mise en garde ? Pouvait-elle questionner Ryô à ce sujet ?

N'y tenant plus, elle composa le numéro de son ami.

— Que fais-tu ? Questionna Aï.

— J'appelle un ami qui fait parti du même milieu… Peut-être pourra-t-il m'informer… S'il répond à mon appel…..

Rui finit par raccrocher sans se douter qu'au même moment son ami venait finalement de décrocher le combiné.

'Bizarre,' songea-t-il à l'écoute du bip de fin de communication.

…

Hitomi observa Hide partir et prit une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui présenta. Puis elle se dirigea bien tranquillement vers la salle d'exposition. Après tout si Hide était vraiment une connaissance de Ryô, il était normal qu'il soit au courant de certaines choses… Notamment les différents « contrats » en cours. Soupirante, elle décida de se changer les idées.

Elle s'arrêta devant chaque toile, détaillant chaque tableau, localisant chaque policier présent lorsque soudain…

— Bonsoir, Hitomi, entendit-elle Asatani dire de façon sarcastique tandis qu'au dehors l'orage faisait rage et que les éclairs pourfendaient le ciel autour du 'Casus Belli'.

…

— La vieille bique tente de piéger Hitomi, fit Aï affolée en tenant le micro pour ne pas se faire entendre de sa sœur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur ne va pas se laisser avoir si facilement.

…

Hitomi fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'inspectrice et continua d'observer les tableaux. Puis, après avoir fini sa coupe de champagne, elle rabaissa son masque et se tourna. Son regard croisa celui d'Asatani alors juste derrière elle.

— Bonsoir, Madame, dit-elle poliment. Où est donc votre masque ? Je pensais que nous étions à une soirée masquée, continua-t-elle innocemment et sans s'inquiéter pour sa voix qu'elle savait être déformée.

Asatani se sentit piquée l'adversaire était rusé.

— J'assure la sécurité, je n'ai malheureusement pas reçu l'autorisation de me fondre dans la masse comme mes collègues.

— Vous n'êtes donc pas seule ! Me voilà rassurée, sourit Hitomi de sous son masque.

— Arrêtez votre comédie, je sais très bien qui vous êtes, Hitomi, et je le prouverai.

— Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai encore quelques œuvres à méditer, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour aller contempler d'autres toiles.

Cependant…

— Pas si vite ma jolie, fit Mitsuko en la saisissant par le bras droit tentant de la démasquer et dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher un cri de douleur même léger.

'La garce !' Songea Hitomi les larmes aux yeux et se forçant à ne pas hurler.

— Lâchez-donc mon amie, voulez-vous, intervint un homme qu'Hitomi reconnut aussitôt.

'Hide ?'

— Votre amie ? Répéta Mitsuko sceptique.

…

— Tiens, le gusse de tout à l'heure vole à son secours, fit Aï intriguant Rui.

…

— Oui. C'est ma compagne pour être exact. Nous avons prévu de nous fiancer d'ici deux jours, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

…

— Dis donc, il est gonflé lui ! Mais bon, c'est une couverture valable, fit Aï avant de répéter l'échange à sa sœur qui en ricana.

…

Mitsuko ne savait qu'en penser de plus le contact de la peau sous sa main ne lui paraissait pas naturel.

— Que cache donc votre fiancée en devenir sous cette masse gélatineuse ? Demanda Mitsuko soulignant le terme fiancé et appuyant davantage sur sa prise.

Hitomi sentit une décharge passer dans son bras mais parvint à ne pas laisser échapper sa douleur. La blessure avait beau être superficielle, la douleur n'était pas moindre.

— Ma fiancée en devenir, Kaori, cache un tatouage dont elle n'est pas fière et qui faisait d'elle un membre des Devil Angels, affirma Hide gravement.

Mitsuko retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée par le diable en personne et reculant d'un pas regarda vivement autour d'elle.

'Navré de faire ressurgir ainsi le passé, Mitsuko,' songea Hideyuki embêté par sa réaction.

Cinq ans… Cinq ans sans entendre parler de ces monstres, ces brutes. Elle était devenue policière pour apprendre à surmonter sa peur, pour apprendre à les traquer et les arrêter. Une chose était certaine, elle avait réussi à les faire disparaître de sa mémoire jusqu'à ce jour.

— Veuillez excuser ma méprise, balbutia-t-elle d'un air qu'Hitomi ne lui connaissait pas, avant de s'éloigner.

— Pourquoi m'avoir aidé de la sorte, Hide ? Questionna Hitomi une fois certaine qu'Asatani n'était plus dans les parages.

'Tiens ? Sa voix a changé' réalisa-t-il silencieusement.

— Pourquoi vous avoir aidé ? N'ai-je point le droit de me faire chevaleresque pour un soir ? Ironisa-t-il.

— Et si j'étais vraiment la personne que vous pensez ? Vous mettriez des bâtons dans les roues de la justice ?

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, sourit-il énigmatique.

— Qui sont les Devil Angels, et qu'ont-ils en rapport avec l'inspecteur Asatani ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite.

…

— Devil Angels, ça te dit quelque chose Rui ? Demanda Aï de son côté.

— Vaguement… Cela remonte à il y a cinq ans… Une bande de yakusas semait le terreur dans toute la ville jusqu'à son arrivée.

— Son arrivée ? De qui parles-tu ?

— Le protecteur de Shinjuku, de Tokyo… La terreur des yakusas.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un bon ami, sourit Rui énigmatique.

…

— Pour faire court, je ne vous dirai que Mitsuko, encore lycéenne, a eu le malheur de croiser leur route avant d'intégrer la police.

— Mitsuko ? Vous la connaissez si bien ? Interrogea Hitomi suspicieuse.

— Ce serait long à vous expliquer et nous manquons tous deux de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes plus en contact depuis bien longtemps si c'est bien là ce que vous craignez.

— Donc vous l'avez été, conclut-elle.

— Simple relation amical… Comment va votre bras ? Questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Mon bras ? Reprit Hitomi en baissant son regard vers celui-ci.

La fausse peau avait glissée sous la poigne de Mitsuko et le bandage était maintenant visible.

'Oups.'

— Merci pour votre intervention, Hide. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je…

— Laissez-moi vous accompagner un instant. Mitsuko a beau avoir reculé, vous restez sous sa surveillance. Sa haine pour les Devil Angels est telle que sa peur va finir par disparaître et là elle risque de repasser à l'attaque.

— Si vous insistez, sourit-elle.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi, affirma-t-il.

Bras dessus-dessous, ils traversèrent la salle d'exposition et se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la piste de danse pour une petite valse.

Là, Hitomi s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir s'absenter un instant. Hide, souriant, lui fit un baisemain et la laissa de nouveau seule. Hitomi entra de nouveau dans les toilettes femmes qui étaient envahies par le gente féminine.

'Que de monde !' S'exclama-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle s'approcha d'une cabine libre et soupira une fois à l'intérieur.

'Il va m'être difficile de faire dans la discrétion.' Songea-t-elle adossée à la porte avant de regarder l'heure.

Un quart d'heure… C'est le temps qui lui restait avant son intervention. Tout juste le temps de retirer la fausse peau et de se mettre en « tenue de travail ».


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Problème en vue

 _Un quart d'heure… C'est le temps qui lui restait avant son intervention. Tout juste le temps de retirer la fausse peau et de se mettre en « tenue de travail »._

…

— C'est bientôt l'heure, murmura Toshio en cherchant sa collègue du regard.

Elle se trouvait près de la toile que Cat's visait et tremblait comme une feuille.

'Qu'a-t-elle donc ?' se demanda-t-il en s'en approchant.

…

Dans un autre coin de la salle, le chef regarda sa montre et se fit la même réflexion, il allait être l'heure.

Il était donc temps pour lui de se diriger vers la sortie probable que Cat's allait emprunter. Bien sur il avait été informé de la zone électrifiée par ses subordonnés, mais il saurait déjouer celle-ci. Le plus discrètement possible, il prit la direction de la sortie de secours et arpenta les différents couloirs bien tranquillement pour finalement arriver à la zone dangereuse.

La lumière rouge alors présente clignotait rapidement. Il attendit un instant, observant cette dernière. Certain de ses quelques minutes d'observations, il se remit en route et franchit la zone sans être inquiété.

Une fois dans la pièce où se trouvait les tableaux électriques et le disjoncteur principal, il gagna le fond et ouvrit la porte de située sous le B.A.E.S. de secours. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une arme à feu dont le visage du propriétaire était masqué par un simple loup noir.

— Vous, vous n'êtes pas Cat's, souligna l'homme en lui retirant son masque.

'Le chef des policiers… Que vient-il faire ici ? Vient-il pour Cat's, ou bien…' s'interrogea-t-il.

— Reculez, vous allez me gâcher mon plaisir.

Le chef, les mains en l'air, obéit un certain temps. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près du couloir piégé il s'arrêta ne voulant pas finir électrifié.

— Reculez ou je vous abats comme un simple rat, menaça l'homme en levant davantage son arme à feu.

Le chef déglutit mais ne céda pas.

— Allons vieil homme, ce n'est pas si difficile, souligna l'agresseur en le poussant soudainement de sa main libre.

Déséquilibré, le chef dû se résoudre à faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Ce faisant, il posa son pied dans le couloir électrifié. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes, il lutta un instant et tenta d'attraper son agresseur… En vain.

Le couloir fut soudain plongé dans l'obscurité et le chef tomba à terre. Tandis que la lumière de secours se déclencha, l'agresseur baissa son regard vers le policier à terre.

— Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes en sursis. Cat's va sans doute passer à l'action rapidement.

Il entreprit alors de le ramasser et alla dissimuler son corps dans la salle d'entrepôt au plus près de la porte de sortie. Au moins son corps ne pourrait être visible depuis l'entrée avec toutes les caisses entreposées dans la salle et il pourrait s'en débarrasser rapidement en le passant par-dessus bord une fois le chaton éliminé. Puis il alla appuyer sur un interrupteur et alla prendre place en attendant l'actrice principale de la scène.

… Cinq minutes auparavant…

En sortant des toilettes, Hitomi avait troqué sa perruque rousse pour sa chevelure blonde et sa tenue de travail aux manches longues. Choix plus judicieux pour camoufler sa blessure et surtout de rigueur en cette saison. Elle avança tranquillement au milieu de la foule interloquée. Qui donc était cette femme blonde portant un justaucorps ? Hide sourit en la remarquant. Il allait donc être l'heure.

Toshio la reconnu sans peine malgré son masque de félin.

— Cat's ! S'exclama-t-il juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

Des cris de surprises s'élevèrent. À la faveur d'un éclair Toshio parvint à la localiser et courut vers elle tandis que les lumières de secours s'allumèrent éclairant faiblement la salle.

Asatani, toujours dans un état second, perçu un mouvement à ses côtés et sursauta. Profitant de la faille, Cat's s'empara de la toile sans difficulté.

— C'est Cat's ! Arrêtez-là ! Vociféra Toshio.

Mitsuko, sortant de sa torpeur, releva la tête et remarqua la blonde filer à toute à allure, la toile sous le bras.

— Et mince, siffla-t-elle en se mettant à courir après elle.

La voix de Seïki résonna parmi les cris de la foule. Ce dernier tentait de calmer et rassurer ses invités le 'Casus Belli' était alors en train de survoler Tokyo.

'Où est donc passée la rouquine ?' Se questionna Asatani tandis qu'elle fut rejoint par l'inspecteur Utsumi.

— Vous dormiez Asatani ? Questionna-t-il ?

— Non ! Affirma-t-elle grinçante.

La sentant nerveuse, il n'insista pas et ne posa aucune autre question.

Cat's avait relevé son masque pour y voir plus clair dans la pénombre. Elle inséra la toile dans la poche préparée pour l'occasion se trouvant devant elle. Elle entendait les cris des inspecteurs derrière elle. Il y avait quelques obstacles dans le couloir qu'elle évita avec souplesse. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ses poursuivants.

L'un d'eux heurta l'obstacle et se retrouva sur le sol en un roulé-boulé très bruyant.

'Aïe aïe aïe', songea Hitomi en entendant le vacarme derrière elle et tout en continuant sa course.

— Inspecteur Utsumi ! S'exclama Asatani.

— Je… Je vais bien. Rattrapez Cat's, je vous rejoins, dit-il encore à terre.

— Très bien, affirma-t-elle reprenant sa course.

'J'ai gagné un peu de temps supplémentaire, mais je vais bientôt arriver au couloir électrifié.' Pensa-t-elle.

En effet elle parvint rapidement à la zone dangereuse que sa jeune sœur avait marquée. Elle leva le regard vers l'ampoule… Rien… Pas même un clignotement.

'Bizarre ? La coupure aurait-elle eut une incidence sur ce piège ? C'est tout bénéfique pour moi.'

Sans plus s'attarder à l'entrée du couloir, elle redoubla de vitesse en entendant les cris de Toshio.

'Ils sont rapides et tenaces,' se dit-elle.

Le ronronnement électrique qu'elle entendit en entrant dans la salle suivante lui fit comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle des tableaux électriques. Suivant le BAES qui lui éclairait la voie, elle franchit la dernière porte et se retrouva dans la salle d'entrepôt où étaient entreposées diverses caisses métalliques.

'Tiens la salle n'est pas vide ? C'est étrange, aucun transport de marchandises n'était prévu sur le plan de vol. Monsieur Seïki cacherait-il… Voilà pourquoi Hide est là. Il aurait dû me suivre, je suis certaine qu'il aurait trouvé son bonheur parmi toutes ces caisses.' Pensa Hitomi vigilante.

Localisant l'ultime porte de sortie, elle s'en approchant en sautant gracieusement au dessus des diverses caisses. Une sensation malsaine l'obligea à ralentir son allure. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de la porte, elle abaissa son masque de félin le tableau en bandoulière devant elle.

Tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée elle sentit un danger imminent qui la força à faire volte-face.

— Belle silhouette la minette, siffla un admirateur qui lui faisait maintenant face, arme en main.

— Cat's ! Arrêtes-toi !

'Toshio ? Déjà là ? Calme-toi Hitomi, tu peux t'en sortir… Comme d'habitude.'

L'homme devant elle eut un petit rire sadique et leva son arme, prêt à faire feu.

…

— Ça se corse pour Hitomi, fit remarquer Aï.

— Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Rui.

— Le tueur à gages, si c'est bien lui, l'attendait dans la dernière salle, et nos amis d'Inunari ont été rapides à la rattraper.

— Tout va bien se passer pour elle, dit l'aînée.

Pourtant son pincement au cœur ne cesse de croître et se fait plus important au fur et à mesure qu'Aï lui décrit la scène comme elle la perçoit.

…

— Mon patron se moque bien de ce qui peut arriver au tableau, dit-il sarcastique. De plus, j'ai carte blanche pour vous éliminer. Vous, et les gêneurs supplémentaires qui arrivent… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous, Minette.

' Les gêneurs ? Toshi ? Ha ça mon gaillard il en est hors de question', pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Sans réfléchir, Hitomi bondit en lançant une carte Cat's vers l'homme. Ce dernier tira et la carte finit en morceaux tandis qu'Hitomi s'était abritée derrière une des caisses devant elle.

…

— Ha ! Un coup de feu ! S'écria la jeune sœur.

— Je vais bien, Aï. Je suis à l'abri, lui parvint la voix ferme d'Hitomi au travers du micro.

— Ouf, soupira-t-elle soulageant ainsi Rui.

…

— Cat's ! S'époumona l'inspecteur Utsumi après le coup de feu et accélérant sa course malgré la douleur généralisée qu'il éprouvait suite à sa mauvaise chute.

Dans le même temps Asatani sortit son arme de service.

— Oh ! Les cafards s'en mêlent déjà ? Je vais devoir les écraser avant de m'occuper de vous, dit l'homme en riant faisant frissonner Aï à distance.

…

— Sa voix… C'est l'homme au visage balafré, affirma la jeune Kisugi en l'entendant et tremblotant de plus belle.

— Que dis-tu ? Fit Rui épouvantée.

…

L'homme se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la salle et attendit, prêt à faire feu dès que quiconque en franchirait le seuil.

Cat's s'approcha de lui à pas de velours, il était hors de question que cet homme ne blesse qui que ce soit.

'La minette à binocle sera ma première proie aujourd'hui.' Songea-t-il en s'apprêtant à faire feu en la voyant apparaître.

C'était sans compter sur Cat's qui, surgissant de nulle part, dévia le bras du tireur vers le haut de la salle en lui attrapant les bras. La balle ricocha sur la structure métallique et alla frapper le mur à côté du visage de Toshio alors que ce dernier entrait après Mitsuko.

…

— Hitomi semble se démener contre le type, fit remarquer Aï.

'Soit prudente, Hitomi,' songea Rui tandis qu'Aï poursuit son écoute de la situation et tente de la retranscrire à sa sœur en temps réel.

…

— Cat's, répéta l'inspecteur Utsumi en la localisant aux prises avec un vil individu.

— Ryûjin Hashimoto, murmura Asatani en le reconnaissant malgré la faible luminosité.

Les deux policiers se rapprochèrent en courant à l'abri derrière les diverses caisses métalliques tandis que Cat's se démenait toujours avec son adversaire.

'Il est coriace le gaillard.' Songea-t-elle.

— Sale garce, tu vas me lâcher, oui ! Maugréa-t-il en lâchant soudainement son arme d'une main pour pouvoir la gifler.

— Ah ! Cria-t-elle subitement en heurtant brutalement le mur derrière elle.

Elle glissa au sol, sonnée.

— Maintenant que tu ne m'embêteras plus je vais pouvoir éliminer les gêneurs.

…

— Hitomi ? Questionna Aï.

— Je… Je vais bien, lui répondit-elle en un faible murmure afin de ne pas se faire entendre par ce monstre.

…

Hashimoto venait de localiser l'inspectrice à lunettes et la mit en joue aussitôt. Face à lui sa proie se sentit comme paralysée.

'Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, allez bouge, Asatani, c'est un ordre !' Se dit-elle en peinant à lever sa propre arme à feu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Drame en altitude

 _Hashimoto venait de localiser l'inspectrice à lunettes et la mit en joue aussitôt. Face à lui sa proie se sentit comme paralysée._

' _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, allez bouge, Asatani, c'est un ordre !' Se dit-elle en peinant à lever sa propre arme à feu._

La lumière reparut soudainement, surprenant chacun.

'Les vingt minutes sont écoulées !' Pesta Hitomi intérieurement continuant à observer le tueur tout en faisant semblant d'être toujours sonnée.

Devant elle le molosse fut surpris par le retour de la luminosité. Elle remarqua ensuite Asatani dans sa ligne de mire qui semblait en proie à la panique.

'J'espère qu'elle n'est pas encore sous l'emprise de ses mauvais souvenirs… Si elle ne bouge pas elle… Mais ce n'est pas vrai !' Songea Hitomi.

Réalisant que l'inspectrice ne parvenait pas à réagir correctement, elle se releva promptement et parvint à dévier l'arme de son adversaire un lui assénant un coup de pied bien placé lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

De nouveau la balle ricocha sur la structure métallique mais cette fois, elle trouva une «victime ».

Surprise par l'impact et par la douleur soudaine, Mitsuko laissa échapper un léger cri tandis que son arme tomba à terre et qu'elle s'attrapa son bras gauche… blessé.

— Asatani ! s'écria Toshio.

— Ce… Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, parvint elle à dire entre deux grimaces.

'Si Cat's n'avait pas déviée l'arme… Non, je me fais des idées. Pourquoi nous protégerai-t-elle ? À moins que ce ne soit… Si j'ai raison, ce ne peut être qu'ELLE. L'inspecteur Utsumi je comprends aisément… Mais moi ? Vous êtes insensée Hitomi', songea Asatani en observant la voleuse éviter les assauts d'Hashimoto avec légèreté.

'Non, je ne me fais pas d'idées. J'étais dans sa ligne de mire et incapable d'agir. Quelle piètre inspectrice je fais !' Conclut-t-elle ensuite.

— Asatani ? Questionna Toshio maintenant à ses côtés.

— Ca va aller, dit-elle douloureusement.

'Elle a été touché !' Réalisa Hitomi qui, l'espace d'une seconde, détourna son attention vers sa rivale.

Seconde qui fut profitable à Hashimoto. Profitant de la faille, il lui asséné un coup de poing dans les cottes en passant par-dessous le tableau. Le souffle coupé, elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

— Tu es à moi ma jolie… Dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls, j'en aurai bien profité davantage. Un joli petit lot comme toi, blonde de surcroit, c'est plutôt rare, ricana le tueur en pointant son arme vers elle.

Toshio maugréa tout bas. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire impunément. Il était assez proche pour agir sans avoir à ouvrir le feu. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se rua sur l'homme au moment où ce dernier tirait.

Le cœur d'Hitomi manqua un battement tandis qu'elle sentit le courant d'air de la balle lui frôler le visage avant de toucher le mur derrière elle. Cette fois, ce fut la police qui venait de sauver la voleuse.

— Inspecteur Utsumi, faites attention à vous, lui lança Asatani.

'Quel imprudent, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas tiré dessus pour le désarmer ?' Se questionna-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Hitomi rampait à l'abri, elle se retrouva soudain face à une paire de chaussure dont une des semelles était comme … fondue.

'Qui est-ce ?' se demanda-t-elle en lui retirant le masque de félin qui lui recouvrait le visage.

'Le chef ? Que fait-il ici ? Était-il venu m'attendre ?'

Le chef grimaça comme prêt à revenir à lui.

'Ha non, Chef ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour vous réveiller,' songea-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle se releva alors et remarqua qu'elle était juste à côté de la porte de sortie.

'Hors de question de les laisser face à cette brute'.

Elle se tourna tandis que les bruits de lutte entre Toshio et le tueur se faisaient plus proches. Mitsuko, qui s'était ressaisie, avait profité de l'occasion pour ramasser son arme. Un bras blessé n'allait pas la gêner pour désarmer l'individu.

'Toshi,' songea Hitomi anxieuse en le voyant lutter.

…

— Hitomi ? Interrogea Aï à l'écoute du silence subit de sa sœur.

— Je vais bien, le souffle un peu coupé. Le balafré a des poings d'acier et Toshio se bat contre lui.

— Pas d'imprudence, grande sœur, murmura Aï.

…

Toshio parvint à frapper son adversaire au visage, mais il demeura impassible. Le coup ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, il ricana davantage avant de frapper l'inspecteur à son tour, profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait engendré. Utsumi se retrouva à terre, groggy.

— Inspecteur Utsumi ! S'exclama Cat's dont le masque déformait la voix.

Hashimoto en eut un rire diabolique.

— Une voleuse qui s'inquiète pour un flic! On aura tout vu, ironisa-t-il.

'Cela ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons sur son identité,' pensa Asatani en levant son arme vers Hashimoto tandis que Cat's s'était penchée vers l'inspecteur pour l'aider à se relever.

Ce dernier s'essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée du revers de la main et repoussa la personne à ses côtés sans prendre le temps de l'identifier. Cat's recula d'un pas pour garder son équilibre, surprise par le geste de l'inspecteur.

— Honey ? Questionna-t-elle.

— C'est ainsi que vous traitez les dames ? Questionna Hashimoto. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, argua-t-il ensuite en levant son arme vers lui.

— Hashimoto ! Lâchez votre arme ou je tire ! Menaça Asatani.

'Hashimoto ? Elle le connait ?' Réalisèrent Hitomi et Toshio.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté… Au contraire, le tueur continua de rire diaboliquement.

— Tirez si vous l'osez ! La défia-t-il sans se retourner. Meurt donc sale rat ! Rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Bien qu'ayant reprit un peu ses esprits et à moitié conscient du danger, Toshio ne bougea pas et défia le tueur du regard.

Ce dernier eut un bref moment d'hésitation. Moment qui fut propice à Mitsuko qui n'hésita pas à faire feu. Touché à la jambe, le tueur tomba à genou et tira à son tour tandis qu'un troisième tir lui fit écho le faisant finalement lâcher son arme.

Lorsqu'il tomba à genou, Cat's réalisa qu'il allait ouvrir le feu.

— Toshi ! Attention ! S'écria-t-elle en s'interposant alors pour le pousser à terre tandis que le tir d'Hashimoto avait résonné.

…

— Hitomi ! s'exclama Aï.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Rui affolée par le cri de sa jeune sœur.

— Je ne sais pas trop… Hitomi a mis en garde Toshio, puis il y a eu des coups de feu…

'Hitomi, pas de folie', songea Rui en serrant le volant de la voiture entre ses doigts. Son mauvais pressentiment se précisait. Surtout après le froid subit qu'elle venait de ressentir lors de l'exclamation de sa jeune sœur. Un événement grave venait de se produire, elle en était certaine.

…

'Trop tard.' Maugréa un homme masqué près de la porte d'entrée dont l'arme à feu qu'il tenait alors était encore fumante.

— Que ? Ragea Hashimoto au sol avant de perdre connaissance.

— Non, balbutia Asatani en baissant son arme et en s'approchant de son collègue de nouveau à terre.

— Ca… Cat's ? Bégaya Utsumi reprenant totalement ses esprits.

Il sentait la présence de la voleuse totalement allongée sur lui comme l'aurait pu l'être une amante, une fiancée… Elle se releva péniblement, la respiration difficile. Il devina des grimaces douloureuses sous son masque.

'Ce n'est pas ma semaine… Mais au moins, il n'a rien.'

— Cat's ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant à son tour et remarquant sa blessure. Vous…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Honey. Ça va aller, dit-elle de façon saccadée et portant sa main gauche à sa blessure.

Mitsuko ralentit son allure en voyant son collègue se relever sans trop vaciller.

…

— Hitomi ? Gémit Aï inquiète en l'entendant parler ainsi.

Sa souffrance était audible et l'exclamation de Toshio n'était pas rassurante.

— Ça … Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Aï pour tenter de la rassurer. Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas traîner ici au risque de se faire arrêter. Paradoxalement, fuir dans cette condition n'était pas des plus conseillé, elle le savait. Elle peinait déjà à rester consciente… Mais se faire arrêter ainsi ? Non… Jamais ! Plutôt mourir, du moins plutôt tenter sa chance en s'envolant.

…

Maintenant aux côtés de son collègue et de la voleuse, Asatani hésitait. La voleuse était visiblement blessée. Profiter de la situation pour la mettre aux arrêts aurait été déshonorable surtout après qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie en risquant ainsi la sienne. Pourtant une telle occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas.

— Cat's, l'appela-t-elle finalement tandis que la voleuse venait de s'adosser juste à côté de la porte de sortie.

Sa douleur devenait difficile à gérer et si elle ne se dépêchait pas de sortir, elle risquait de ne pas être au rendez-vous. Haletante, elle lâcha sa blessure et posa sa main ensanglantée sur la poignée de la porte avant de tourner son visage vers les inspecteurs.

Un silence s'installa, un échange de remerciements. Hitomi remarqua l'homme à l'entrée de la salle et le reconnut malgré son masque.

'Hide ?'

Toshio, menottes en main, fit un pas vers la voleuse qui le remarqua alors. Elle commença à abaisser la poignée sentant sa vue se troubler.

'Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher.' Se dit-elle tentant de se ressaisir.

— Hitomi, s'exclama soudain Asatani pour essayer de la stopper.

Cette dernière, surprise, manqua de se trahir par son léger saisissement. Saisissement qui n'avait pas échappé au regard vigilant d'Hide.

'Hitomi ? Ce serait donc votre véritable prénom, Kaori kun ?' Se questionna-t-il.

— Hitomi ? Reprit Toshio non moins surpris. Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ?

— Tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, argua-t-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à lui retirer son masque pour en avoir la confirmation, continua-t-elle en rangeant son arme avant de s'attraper son bras blessé.

— Hitomi n'est pas blonde, gronda Toshio serrant les menottes entre ses doigts.

— Les cheveux se colorent facilement, inspecteur ! Ne soyez pas aussi naïf.

Toshio hésitait, Cat's le voyait douter. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il leva les menottes un instant.

'Non… N'approche pas, Toshi…' pensa-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle appuya davantage sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

L'air s'engouffra subitement dans la pièce. Déséquilibrée car se croyant plus loin de la porte, elle fut happée par l'appel d'air. Toshio tenta de la rattraper tout en se cramponnant pour ne pas se faire éjecter. Il ne parvint qu'à saisir le masque de bal qui lui resta en mains tandis que Cat's s'évanouissait dans la nuit, au milieu de l'orage…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Conséquences…

 _Il ne parvint qu'à saisir le masque de bal qui lui resta en mains tandis que Cat's s'évanouissait dans la nuit, au milieu de l'orage…_

Un regard envoûtant, un regard alarmé, un regard familier… C'est tout ce qu'il aura eut le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux en perdant connaissance et chutant en arrière.

— Cat's, murmura-t-il en serrant le masque.

…

— Aïe, mes oreilles, fit Aï en retirant vivement son casque avant de se tourner vers l'écran de radar.

— Mais elle tombe beaucoup trop vite, s'exclama-t-elle anxieuse.

— Ait confiance en ta sœur, elle va se ressaisir, dit Rui tentant de la rassurer.

'Bon sang, que s'est-il passé là-haut ?' Se demanda-t-elle ensuite.

…

Hide parvint à fermer la porte menant à l'autre salle, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de refaire tomber l'air. Devant le regard médusé de Toshio, Cat's semblait tomber sans vie. Asatani se tourna vers la personne qui venait de fermer la porte au moment où ce dernier retirait son masque de bal.

— Makimura ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Bonsoir, Mitsuko, sourit-il.

— Hé, hé, hé… Quelle idée de vous avoir sauvé la vie, ricana Hashimoto reprenant ses esprits tandis que Toshio fermait la porte menant sur l'extérieur, luttant pour ne pas tomber hors de l'appareil à son tour.

— Vous, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentatives de meurtres avec préméditation sur officiers de police, ragea Utsumi avant de se rapprocher de l'homme à terre pour le menotter.

Dans le même temps Mitsuko s'était assise sur une caisse, soupirante, se tenant toujours son épaule blessée.

'Hitomi… Vous vous êtes compromises en sauvant la vie de votre fiancée. Cette blessure va signer votre arrêt,' songea-t-elle.

Makimura s'approcha d'elle, sortant d'une poche interne une trousse de 1er secours.

— Que fais-tu ici, Hideyuki ? Demanda-t-elle surprise lorsqu'il retira sa main pour examiner sa blessure.

— J'enquête pour pouvoir arrêter Seïki, dit-il en grimaçant devant l'aspect de la blessure.

'Vilaine éraflure,' songea-t-il avant de poursuivre : Les caisses métalliques qui se trouvent ici contiennent armes de poings et drogues d'après nos dernières informations. Je devais venir vérifier mes informations un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai été retenu dans la salle de bal.

— Ma tête, grogna une voix d'homme en revenant à lui.

— Chef ! S'exclama Asatani.

— Chef ! Lui fit écho Toshio après avoir vivement relevé le meurtrier maintenant menotté.

Le chef regarda autour de lui, notant qu'il ne portait alors plus de masque. D'un côté, il remarqua Asatani en train de se faire soigner par Makimura. Bien que surpris de le voir il continua son tour d'horizon. De l'autre côté il remarqua Utsumi qui avait menotté le gredin.

— Bien joué, Utsumi. Cette canaille a bien faillit m'avoir… Mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Nous poursuivions Cat's, dit Utsumi.

— Parfait, parfait… Et où est-elle ? Demanda le chef.

Utsumi baissa la tête, de même qu'Asatani… Cat's avait donc réussi à fuir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le visage du chef vira à la colère mais…

— Cat's a été blessé par balle en protégeant l'inspecteur Utsumi… Elle… Elle a chuté hors de l'appareil en prenant appui sur la porte, expliqua Asatani la gorge noueuse.

— Stupide félin, cracha Hashimoto.

— Vous, taisez-vous, gronda Utsumi.

…

— Quoi !? S'exclama Aï ayant remis le casque sur ses oreilles.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rui affolée par le cri de sa jeune sœur.

…

— Dans combien de temps doit se poser le 'Casus Belli' ? Demanda le chef.

— Trois heures, peut-être plus si les conditions météorologiques ne s'améliorent pas, rappela Hideyuki finissant de panser la blessure de Mitsuko.

— Assez de temps pour mettre sur pied un alibi qui pourrait expliquer une blessure par balle, soupira cette dernière.

…

— Un alibi ? Répéta Aï incrédule, inquiétant d'autant plus son aînée.

— Un alibi ? Reprit Rui… Aï… Aï, tu m'entends, la secoua-t-elle ensuite pour la faire réagir.

— Que… Ha ! Désolée, Rui… Asatani a expliqué au chef que Cat's a été blessé par balle en protégeant Toshio avant de tomber hors de l'appareil… Par ailleurs, elle pense que trois heures seront suffisantes pour fournir un alibi, répéta-t-elle en se focalisant sur l'écran radar.

Hitomi n'avait toujours pas ralenti.

'Blessure par balle ? Hitomi !' Rui jeta à son tour un coup d'œil sur l'écran et croisa les doigts.

— Asatani semble aussi avoir été blessé, répéta Aï non moins rassurée.

…

— Un alibi ? Reprit Toshio. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais en attendant vous n'allez pas resté trois heures sans être examinée par un médecin. Ce monsieur est fort aimable de vous avoir bandé le bras, mais la blessure est peut-être plus sérieuse, déclara Utsumi.

— Ce monsieur se nomme Hideyuki Makimura. Il faisait partie de la criminelle et enquêtait en binôme avec l'inspectrice Saeko Nogami avant de devoir quitter la police je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison. En outre, il n'a pas son pareil pour apporter les premiers soins à ses collègues, expliqua le chef.

'Hideyuki Makimura, c'est noté,' songea Hashimoto cachant un sourire diabolique.

'Tenace comme je la connais, Asatani doit encore penser à Hitomi,' râla Toshio intérieurement.

— Il faut alerter les équipes au sol. Cat's a sans doute prévue un parachute pour ralentir sa chute, lança soudainement Mitsuko.

'Il faut que j'arrive à joindre Ryô et Saeko pour les informer de l'évolution de l'affaire concernant Seïki.' Songea Hideyuki.

— Vous… le pseudo détective, vous ne parviendrez pas à prouver que votre hôte était au courant de mes affaires.

— Sans doute pas vos affaires, souligna Hideyuki amusé, mais le contenu de ces caisses doit être intéressant puisque le transport de marchandises n'apparait pas sur le plan de vol.

— Je me méfierai à votre place, soutint Mitsuko, car voyez-vous un privé n'a pas besoin de mandat pour mener son enquête.

'Ce n'est pas totalement faux, songea le chef tandis qu'au dehors l'orage redoublait d'intensité.

…

Durant le même laps de temps.

Cat's tombait inerte, sans vie, le vent lui fouettait le visage et le tonnerre grondait autour d'elle. Lorsque le mauvais temps atteignit la ville, le cœur de Rui se serra davantage. Un coup d'éclair mal placé pouvait être fatal.

'Hitomi, reprends-toi,' songea-t-elle un énième coup d'œil sur le radar.

Dans le ciel de Tokyo, la voleuse reprit finalement ses esprits. Le bruit du tonnerre et la hauteur restante finirent par la réveiller complètement. Elle se trouvait alors à l'équivalent du plus haut building de Shinjuku.

Sans plus réfléchir, mais non sans mal, elle parvint à déclencher l'ouverture de ses ailes qui se déployèrent rapidement. Manœuvrant tant bien que mal, elle parvint à s'orienter malgré la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'avertir ses sœurs de la situation et ne pouvait qu'espérer que le mouchard qui se trouvait sur elle saurait les guider le cas échéant.

— Elle chute beaucoup trop vite, fit remarquer Aï.

— Patience.

— Rui, démarre ! Elle ne parviendra pas jusqu'à nous, gémit Aï.

— Ait confiance en ta sœur, dit Rui croisant les doigts intérieurement.

À l'écran, la courbe suivit par Hitomi se fit soudain moins raide.

Dans les rues animées de la capitale, des quidams curieux virent passer une aile noire au dessus de leurs têtes.

— Tiens, il pleut ? S'étonna Takeuchi en recevant ce qu'il pensait être de l'eau sur la tête et levant la tête vers le ciel menaçant.

Takeshi se tourna vers lui et eut un hic de surprise.

— Ce n'est pas de l'eau, dit-il en levant la tête à son tour et notant aussi la présence de l'aile noire.

— Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Questionna Takeuchi en observant l'aile noire filer à toute allure.

— Du sang… Je me demande s'il ne proviendrait pas du pilote de l'aile noire, dit-il gravement.

— Du sang ? S'exclama son collègue horrifié.

— Tu crois que c'était Cat's ? Questionna Hirano pas plus bouleversé.

— Je ne pense pas. À l'heure qu'il est Toshio et Asatani lui ont sans doute mis le grappin des…

— Appel à toutes les unités, appel à toutes les unités, les interrompit la voix du chef par la radio. Cat's s'est échappée, je répète Cat's s'est échappée et a emporté « Ma Fille au milieu des Lucioles. » Mettez vos radars en route, le mouchard du tableau a été activé je répète, le mouchard du tableau a été activé.

— Ben, c'était peut-être elle finalement, souligna Takeshi tandis qu'ils remontèrent dans la voiture de patrouille.

Une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir allumé le dit radar, ils remarquèrent que le tableau volé suivait la direction empruntait par l'aile noire.

— Cat's se dirige vers Shinjuku, souligna Takeuchi.

— Pour se planquer il n'y a pas mieux avec tout le monde qu'il va y avoir, soupira Takeshi.

— Appel à toutes les unités, Cat's a été blessé. Je répète, Cat's a été blessé. Faites surveiller tous les hôpitaux et les centres médicaux aux alentours.

— Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper.

— C'est vrai, mais je vois mal notre Toshio ouvrir le feu sur Cat's, remarqua Hirano.

— Peut-être est-ce Asatani, suggéra Takeuchi. Après tout elle souhaite vraiment l'arrêter.

— Oui, mais à ce point… Je ne pense pas. Après tout elle ne lui a jamais tiré dessus par le passé.

— Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer à bord.

— Et moi donc !

…

Les rues animées de Shinjuku se firent plus calme sous le regard vacillant d'Hitomi qui luttait pour ne pas perdre de nouveau connaissance. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, au moins jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Manier l'appareil ne fut pas chose aisée, fort heureusement il n'y avait pas trop de virages pour rejoindre ses sœurs. Elle parvint à l'endroit attendu assez difficilement et atterrit brutalement dans un tas de détritus juste derrière le van blanc.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : X.Y.Z. Le dernier espoir

 _Elle parvint à l'endroit attendu assez difficilement et atterrit brutalement dans un tas de détritus juste derrière le van blanc._

Tandis que la pluie s'intensifia, Aï et Rui se précipitèrent hors du van.

— Hitomi ! s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix en courant vers elle.

Cette dernière était à plat ventre et haletait. Elle ne parvenait pas à rentrer ses ailes.

— Hitomi… Hitomi, la secoua gentiment Rui en appuyant sur un bouton pour refermer les ailes.

C'est alors qu'elle découvrit sa blessure.

— Hitomi ! S'exclama-t-elle encore plus inquiète.

Au loin, les sirènes des voitures de polices se rapprochaient. D'une manière ou d'une autre les équipes au sol avaient été prévenues.

— Aï, aide-moi à la transporter dans le van. Je n'y parviendrai pas seule.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

— Que fait-on grande sœur ? Gémit Aï prenant place aux côtés d'Hitomi tandis que Rui reprit place au volant malgré une douleur grandissante à la cheville.

— Pour le moment je m'occupe de semer les voitures de police. Essaie d'enrayer l'hémorragie. La trousse de premier secours se trouve sous le siège.

— Ok, affirma Aï la gorge noueuse.

Le véhicule démarra juste après le passage d'un autre van tandis que dans le rétroviseur Rui aperçut le reflet de deux véhicules de police.

'Curieux… Est-ce une coïncidence ou y-a-t-il un mouchard ?' Se questionna-t-elle.

Elle se mit à suivre le second van tournant à gauche, à droite et remarqua bien vite que les policiers les suivaient toujours.

— Aï, inspecte le tableau ! Il doit y avoir un mouchard, dit Rui plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité tandis que les voitures de police se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Avec d'infimes précautions, Aï sortit le tableau de sa coquille et l'inspecta rapidement sous toutes les coutures.

— Je l'ai, s'écria-t-elle le montrant d'un air triomphant.

— Jette-le par la fenêtre lorsque je te le dirais.

— Ok ! Affirma Aï ouvrant la fenêtre arrière droite du van.

— Maintenant, fit soudain Rui tandis qu'elle bifurqua à gauche.

Aï jeta l'objet de toutes ses forces tandis que Rui pensa à se brancher sur la fréquence radio de la police.

Le mouchard tomba à l'arrière d'un camion benne qui passait alors tandis qu'Aï referma la fenêtre.

— Cat's vient de tourner à droite, je répète, Cat's vient de tourner à droite et se dirige maintenant vers l'aéroport de Narita.

— C'est dans la poche, fait Aï en claquant des doigts.

Mais sa gaieté fut de courte durée. Les gémissements d'Hitomi lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle retourna vivement auprès d'elle et lui tâta le front… Elle était brûlante.

— Que peut-on faire pour Hitomi ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas la conduire à l'hôpital, c'est bien trop risqué. Nous sommes censés être à la montagne pour deux semaines.

— Oui mais… Aï s'interrompit soudainement tandis que la voix d'Asatani résonna fortement comme si elle se trouvait parmi elles.

…

— Inspecteur Utsumi, si jamais Cat's survit à sa chute, ce dont je ne doute pas, nous devrions aller trouver Hitomi et ses sœurs.

— Pourquoi diable voulez-vous aller les embêter ? Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les sœurs Kisugi sont parties en vacances pour deux semaines à la montagne.

'Les sœurs Kisugi ?' reprit Hashimoto silencieusement.

…

— Grande sœur ? S'alarma Aï.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution, affirma Rui regardant ses sœurs dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Le visage d'Hitomi était inondé de sueurs.

— Toshi… Attention… Murmura-t-elle agitée.

— Essaie de la rafraîchir ! Je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le coffre, grimaça Rui.

…

— En vacances… La belle affaire ! Fort bien, nous irons les retrouver là-bas.

— C'est à une bonne journée de route du Cat's, tenta-t-il.

— Vous avez sans doute un numéro de téléphone où les joindre.

— Pas directement, dit Toshio baissant les épaules. Le seul numéro que j'ai est celui du café-restaurant du village. Elles n'ont pas de ligne dans leur chalet.

— Raison supplémentaire pour aller les trouver.

— Raaa ! Vous m'agacez ! Faites donc ce que vous voulez, ragea l'inspecteur Utsumi.

— Mais j'y compte bien. Seulement, vous venez avec moi, rétorqua Asatani calmement.

— Il en est hors de question, lança Toshio.

…

— Il est remonté notre petit Toshio, s'amusa brièvement Aï ayant trouvé de quoi rafraîchir sa sœur.

— Asatani est bien trop tenace. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot, je le crains, dit Rui observant les rues alentours.

'Sera-t-il chez lui ce soir ?' Se questionna-t-elle ensuite continuant sa route un espoir fou en tête.

…

— Inspecteur. Si je puis me permettre, Mitsuko ne lâchera rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas vérifié par elle-même. Si vous êtes persuadé de l'innocence de vos amies, allez-y sans crainte, intervint Hideyuki.

— L'inspecteur… Monsieur Makimura a raison, soutint le chef. Si vous voulez que votre fiancée soit définitivement mise hors de cause, nous irons les rejoindre.

…

— Nous ? interrogea Aï.

— Chut… Écoutes, dit Rui se dirigeant vers une zone un peu plus à l'écart et cachant une énième grimace.

…

— Cependant, j'y mets une condition, affirma le chef intriguant son auditoire.

— Laquelle ? S'enquit Toshio.

— Vous allez devoir m'accompagner à l'hôpital de police sitôt que nous aurons atterri. Nous avons tous trois besoin d'être examinés et soignés.

— Mais, Chef, nous allons perdre du temps supplémentaire, tenta Mitsuko.

— Asatani, c'est un ordre ! On ne discute pas, gronda-t-il.

— À vos ordres, soupira-t-elle à contrecœur.

…

— Cela nous laisse quelque peu d'avance, souligna Aï. Mais… Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu là ?

— J'ai bien une solution, mais acceptera-t-il lorsque je le lui demanderai, fit Rui.

— Il ? De qui parles-tu ?

— Ryô.

— Quoi ? Ce pervers peut nous aider ? Interrogea Aï dubitative.

Il est vrai que la plus jeune ne connaissait pas « l'autre » Ryô.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Rui en prenant le téléphone.

'Allez décroche… J'espère que tu ne fais pas le tour des bars' songea-t-elle ensuite à l'écoute des sonneries.

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais le temps de me mettre en route, Makimura. Que veux-tu encore ?

'Makimura ? … Serait-ce le détective à bord du 'Casus Belli' ?' Se questionna-t-elle surprise avant de se ressaisir.

— Bonsoir, Ryô. Je crains que tu ne fasses erreur. Je ne suis pas l'interlocuteur auquel tu penses.

— Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Questionna-t-il avec amour ayant reconnut la voix de Rui.

— Je vais bien, merci, rétorqua-t-elle tentant de cacher son malaise.

— Mais ? Demanda-t-il soudain plus sérieusement.

Après tout, Rui n'appellerait pas à une heure si tardive si tout allait bien.

— C'est… Hitomi… Nous avons un souci.

— Pourrais-tu me donner plus de détails ?

— Vois-tu le van blanc garé devant l'immeuble ? Nous t'y attendons.

— J'arrive, rétorqua-t-il fermement sans même prendre le temps d'aller voir à la fenêtre.

Il n'en avait pas le temps, il le sentait.

Rui raccrocha, et inspira longuement avant de se tourner vers ses sœurs.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence. Je ne m'y connais pas assez, mais la blessure semble assez sérieuse.

La porte latérale s'ouvrit subitement la faisant sursauter.

— Nerveuse ? Lança Ryô ironique.

'Rapide.' Songea Aï en le dévisageant.

Le sourire de Ryô disparu en apercevant Hitomi qui luttait contre la douleur.

— Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ?

— Une vingtaine de minutes et nous ne pouvons pas… expliqua Rui

— Je n'en doute pas… Surtout avec la tenue qu'elle porte, dit-il avec un air libidineux.

Reprenant son sérieux, il referma la portière et fit le tour du véhicule.

— Rui, raconte-moi ce que tu sais pendant que je conduis, dit-il ensuite lui faisant signe de se déplacer.

Ce faisant, elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement, inquiétant Aï restée à l'arrière.

— Grande sœur ?

— Ce n'est rien… J'ai sans doute un peu trop forcé sur ma cheville. Je t'expliquerai après, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ryô. Hitomi est notre priorité.

— Je t'écoute, dit-il démarrant le véhicule.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Doc

 _Ce faisant, elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement, inquiétant Aï restée à l'arrière._

— _Grande sœur ?_

— _Ce n'est rien… J'ai sans doute un peu trop forcé sur ma cheville. Je t'expliquerai après, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ryô. Hitomi est notre priorité._

— _Je t'écoute, dit-il démarrant le véhicule._

— Hitomi était à bord du 'Casus Belli' pour…

— Le 'Casus Belli' ? Le dirigeable d'Hanzo Seïki ? L'interrompit-il.

— En effet, comment le sais-tu ?

— Je te raconterai plus tard, continue, dit-il.

— Elle devait récupérer « Ma fille au milieu des lucioles ». Tout s'est compliqué au moment où elle est arrivée dans la dernière salle avant de sortir. Un tueur à gages l'y attendait. Elle avait été avertie du danger par un détective et ne s'est donc pas laissée surprendre. Les policiers qui la coursaient sont arrivés plus rapidement sur elle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils avaient anticipés son lieu de fuite. Aux dires d'Aï qui suivait la conversation, Hitomi s'est interposée pour sauver la vie de son fiancé. Nous aurions simplement eu à expliquer sa blessure mais… La ténacité de l'inspectrice Asatani est telle qu'elle a convaincu Toshio et leur chef de nous rejoindre à notre villégiature de montagne où nous sommes supposées nous trouver ce, pour prouver qu'Hitomi et Cat's ne font qu'une. Pour elle, si notre sœur est blessée ce sera la preuve qui lui manque.

— Vous êtes censées être à la montagne ? Je suppose que vous auriez dû y retourner si tout c'était bien passé.

— En effet.

— Cela ne me simplifie vraiment pas la tâche… Dans ce cas, Rui, ce sera plus que le tarif habituel.

— Pardon ! S'exclama Aï hallucinée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler d'argent, s'emporta-t-elle ensuite.

— Qui parle d'argent ? Sourit Ryô l'air lubrique en montrant trois doigts.

— Ob…Obsédé ! Hurla Aï en le giflant, un tantinet gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

Le van roula en zigzag un instant, déséquilibrant Aï qui heurta la paroi soudainement.

— Aï, ce n'est pas malin, fit remarquer Rui en pouffant de rire. Ryô, nous en reparlerons après, lui susurra-t-elle ensuite.

…

Le véhicule fini par s'arrêter subitement dans un quartier beaucoup plus éloigné du centre ville.

— Terminus, tout le monde descend, fit le chauffeur avant d'ouvrir la portière.

— Ryô ? Interrogea Rui intriguée en le voyant faire.

— Nous allons nous occuper d'Hitomi, affirma-t-il après avoir ouvert la portière arrière pour récupérer celle-ci dans ses bras.

Il la vit grimacer de plus belle et accéléra le pas.

— Suivez-moi, dit-il sans se retourner.

— Aï, viens m'aider s'il te plaît, demanda Rui en ouvrant la portière de son côté.

— C'est ta cheville ? Questionna la jeune sœur.

— Oui.

… Bien plus tard …

— Tu vas finir par m'attirer des ennuis, j'ai des voisins très suspicieux, affirma un vieil homme en sortant de ce qui ressemblait à un bloc opératoire.

— N'exagérez pas, Doc. Par ailleurs, je vous ai déjà dit que je peux m'occuper de les réduire au silence.

— Pas par la manière forte j'ose espérer.

— Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas tomber aussi bas que les yakusas. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle a été atteinte par un assez gros calibre. La balle l'a traversé, cela lui a évité des lésions internes plus importantes, mais… Par contre son éraflure à l'épaule est déjà plus ancienne.

— Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira-t-il intriguant son ami.

— Les premiers soins qu'elle a reçus lui ont été très bénéfiques. Elle a maintenant besoin de beaucoup de repos, l'hémorragie a été importante. Il aurait fallut me l'emmener de suite.

— Pour le repos, nous nous apprêtons à lui faire respirer l'air frais de la montagne… Pour le reste, je ne me trouvais pas avec elle au moment du drame, affirma Ryô.

— La transporter dans son état n'est pas recommandé. Vous devriez attendre 24h supplémentaires.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais le temps est contre nous, intervint Rui qui s'était rapprochée tant bien que mal dès qu'elle avait vu le médecin sortir de la pièce.

Doc observa la jeune femme. Elle paraissait fatiguée et ses appuis au sol étaient incertains. Fin observateur, il remarqua qu'un de ses pieds n'était pas posé à terre. Il soupira ensuite. Malgré la faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle-même, jamais il ne pourrait la convaincre elle avait ce même regard borné que Ryô pouvait avoir à ses folles heures.

— Alors permettez-moi de vous accompagner pour rester à ses côtés le temps nécessaire, dit-il avec détermination.

À son tour Rui su qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis néanmoins…

— Vous vous êtes déjà assez impliqué et je vous en remercie, tenta-t-elle.

— Votre sœur a été gravement atteinte et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Son état de santé nécessite des soins adaptés et une surveillance constante pour les prochaines 24 heures au moins. Sans compter le léger choc que son corps a subit avec l'éraflure qu'elle porte sur le haut de son bras droit.

— Un cambriolage de banque durant lequel les voleurs ont été appréhendés il y a de cela 2 jours. Elle était une cliente présente pour conclure un dossier avec le directeur de l'agence, précisa Rui. Par ailleurs, je préfère vous donner plus d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé récemment.

— Ne vous y sentez pas obligé.

— Si Ryô vous fait confiance, je peux faire de même, sourit Rui.

Le doc sourit à son tour devant la douceur qu'elle dégageait.

— Fort bien ! Alors laissez-moi m'occuper de votre cheville pendant que vous m'expliquer tout cela.

— Je… Bien, dit-elle toujours souriante.

— Ryô, aide la à avancer je te prie.

— Sans problème, affirma ce dernier d'un air libidineux.

… Bien plus tard, après que Doc eut soigné la cheville de Rui et qu'elle lui eut donné quelques explications…

Ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans le van. Hitomi avait été confortablement installée à l'arrière. À ses côtés se trouvait Doc qui avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Ainsi vous seriez elles, finit-il par dire après un long silence.

— Oui. Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi la relation qu'entretient Hitomi avec l'inspecteur Utsumi s'avère embarrassante au vu de l'état actuel des choses, expliqua Rui assise juste à droite d'Aï qui conduisait le véhicule.

— Quelle idée de s'amouracher d'un policier, protesta jalousement Ryô lui-même assis à droite de Rui.

— Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour expliquer sa blessure ? Questionna Doc.

Rui observa Aï un instant avant de regarder Hitomi via le rétroviseur interne. Elle soupira longuement, ayant fait le maximum pour retarder ce sujet épineux.

— C'est là que Ryô intervient, soupira-t-elle de nouveau en attrapant la main droite d'Aï qui ressentit la détresse de son aînée.

Le plan ne devait pas être fameux, c'était alors sa manière de la prévenir.

— J'ai eu beau me triturer les méninges, je ne vois qu'une solution possible qui s'avère très dangereuse pour Hitomi, dit-elle défaite.

— Tu … Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je lui tire dessus ? S'exclama-t-il outragé se doutant du plan qu'elle avait alors en tête.

— Je… Je ne vois malheureusement pas mieux pour le moment, affirma-t-elle en serrant davantage la main droite d'Aï comme pour se donner du courage.

— Au vue de sa santé actuelle ce plan est très risqué pour elle. Elle pourrait y perdre la vie, intervint Doc durement, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

— Je souhaiterai lui en parler en premier. Cette décision ne m'appartient pas, précisa Rui.

— Je refuse, fit Ryô catégorique.

Rui se tourna vers lui, son visage était fermé et sévère.

— Préfères-tu que nous finissions toutes trois en prison ? Qui donc te servirait un bon petit café avec autant d'amour ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois calme et nerveuse tout en relâchant la main de sa jeune sœur.

Boudeur, Ryô marmonna dans sa barbe. Rui marquait un premier point.

— As-tu déjà l'ombre d'un plan ?

— Un cambriolage qui tourne au drame à l'approche du véhicule de police afin que ces derniers deviennent des témoins de sa blessure. Tant qu'ils demeurent loin de notre chalet Hitomi pourra se reposer tranquillement pour autant que nous disposions de suffisamment d'avance sur eux.

— L'adresse qu'elle a laissée à son fiancé est-elle précise ? S'enquit Ryô.

— Non, elle a juste indiqué le village le plus proche… Après il faut connaître, il n'est pas simple de laisser de bonnes indications quand tout se ressemble. Sachant qu'il faut une bonne journée par la route principale pour aller au village ensuite il faut rajouter encore deux bonnes heures mais nous y arriverons les premier et bien plus vite en prenant le raccourci. Ce qui nous permettra d'être chez nous en moins d'une demi-journée.

— Pas d'imprudence tout de même, dit Doc sceptique.

Rui sourit à la remarque et regarda l'heure.

— Par ailleurs, le 'Casus Belli' devrait atterrir d'ici trente minutes si le vent et l'orage continuent de s'atténuer ainsi. Cela nous laisse une petite marge supplémentaire à laquelle il faut rajouter le temps qu'ils vont eux-mêmes passer à l'hôpital de police. Le chef a précisé qu'ils avaient tous trois besoins de soins. De plus, si l'inspecteur Utsumi décide de garder le masque avec lui nous pourrons de nouveau suivre la situation en direct lorsqu'ils seront à portée du récepteur. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils ne découvrent pas le micro. Sans compter le temps qu'ils vont passer à faire le point sur la disparition de Cat's.

'J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour Makimura… Je me demande ce qu'il faisait lors de la fusillade ? Était-il impliqué lui aussi ? Songea Ryô qui subitement s'exclama :

— Tu m'as bien parlé d'un détective un peu plus tôt ?

— En effet.

— Saurais-tu ce qu'il faisait à bord ? Continua-t-il inquisiteur.

— Qu'a-t-il dit à Hitomi déjà ? Ah oui ! Il a dit qu'il combattait les criminels et qu'il suivait une piste pour arrêter le propriétaire du dirigeable… Pourquoi cette question ? Le connais-tu ? Questionna Rui.

— C'est mon partenaire, dit Ryô.

— Il s'est fait passer pour le petit ami d'Hitomi et a précisé qu'ils devaient se fiancer, sourit-elle brièvement.

— De quoi ? Comment ose-t-il ? Ma pauvre Hitomi, gémit Ryô.

— Je te rappelle qu'elle est déjà fiancée avec l'inspecteur Utsumi. D'autre part, pourquoi était-il à bord ?

— La raison qu'il a donnée est valable. Nous avions des informations sur le transport illégal d'armes et de drogues à bord du 'Casus Belli'. Mon partenaire devait vérifier l'information et nous avertir avant l'atterrissage.

— Nous ?

— Oui. L'inspectrice Nogami, en charge de l'enquête officielle, et moi-même. Du reste, un indic de mon partenaire, travaillant pour Seïki, l'a entendu ordonner l'élimination d'une voleuse, de Cat's. Il a fait passer l'information très rapidement. Et lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il en était, j'ai fais passé le mot à mon partenaire, tentant de m'inviter à la fête un peu plus tôt, sans succès. J'espérais pouvoir la prévenir… Tu connais la suite, l'information a bien été transmise.

— C'était sans compter sur la présence des policiers. Elle a cherchait à les protéger comme cela nous arrive de temps à autre.

— Sauf que vous êtes toutes trois ensemble pour ce faire, tenta Ryô.

— Non, pas tout le temps, précisa Aï restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

Durant les six heures qui suivirent le trajet se fit silencieusement et calmement. Il n'y avait pas foule sur la route. Rui s'était assoupie contre l'épaule de Ryô qui observait les alentours et qui regardait régulièrement sa serveuse préférée dans le rétroviseur.

L'idée de Rui ne lui plaisait pas du tout pourtant, il avait beau cherché il ne trouvait pas de solution plus convenable. Soudain, le van s'arrêta.

— Pourquoi cet arrêt ? Questionna Ryô.

— Aï ! Fit Rui en se réveillant.

— Nous sommes arrivés, sourit Aï.

— Mais il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une habitation par ici, remarqua Ryô.

— Vous voyez l'antenne au sommet que l'on peut deviner grâce au soleil levant ? C'est là que nous allons, continua-t-elle malicieuse.

— Il reste encore beaucoup de route à parcourir, grommela Ryô.

— Détrompes-toi, il ne nous reste que vingt minutes, affirma-t-elle.

— Allons jeune fille, soyez sérieuse, dit Doc en se penchant vers Hitomi qu'il avait vu commencer à s'agiter.

— Mais je suis sérieuse, râla-t-elle. Vous allez voir à l'œuvre le génie de la petite Aï, rajouta-t-elle ensuite avec modestie.

— Mais… Mais… Arrêtes ! C'est de la folie, Aï, ralentis… Tu fonces droit sur la paroi rocheuse, dit Ryô terrifié cherchant à attraper le bras de la jeune conductrice.

— Ryô, ait confiance, lui susurra Rui avant de déposer un baisé sur sa joue par la même occasion.

L'effet pour le calmer fur immédiat. Rui était si sereine que cela en cachait une quelconque malice.

Un pan de la montagne s'ouvrit subitement laissant un passage juste assez large et haut pour le véhicule s'y engouffre. Puis le pan se rabattit, plongeant le van dans l'obscurité. Ce dernier s'arrêta une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

— Dites les filles, vous avez les moyens, fit Ryô ahuri lorsque la lumière se fit, découvrant un long tunnel vertical dont on ne parvenait pas à voir le sommet.

Un bruit de moteur sous le véhicule attira son attention. Il sortit la tête du van et remarqua que celui-ci se trouvait sur une large plateforme ronde. Le sol se mit à vibrer et la roche autour d'eux sembla disparaître sous leurs pieds tandis que le véhicule s'élevait.

— Toutes mes excuses, jeune demoiselle, vous êtes effectivement un génie, dit Doc abasourdi.

Aï en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que l'horloge du véhicule affichait 07h42.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Atterrissage

 _Un bruit de moteur sous le véhicule attira son attention. Il sortit la tête du van et remarqua que celui-ci se trouvait sur une large plateforme ronde. Le sol se mit à vibrer et la roche autour d'eux sembla disparaître sous leurs pieds tandis que le véhicule s'élevait._

— _Toutes mes excuses, jeune demoiselle, vous êtes effectivement un génie, dit Doc abasourdi._

 _Aï en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que l'horloge du véhicule affichait 07h42._

…

Six heures et demi plus tôt, sur un aérodrome privé.

…

Le 'Casus Belli' s'était finalement posé malgré le vent encore un peu fort. Seïki avait pu ainsi prouver que son aéronef était résistant et plus fort que les forces de la nature. Tandis que les passagers furent invités à descendre pour rejoindre le hall d'accueil, quatre voitures de police arrivèrent, précédées de peu par une Ferrari rouge.

La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur une paire de jambes qui n'en finissait pas.

'Où est donc Hashimoto ?' Se questionna Seïki regardant vers l'intérieur de l'appareil.

— Hanzo Seïki, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafique d'armes et de drogues, lança une voix féminine si durement que celui-ci se retourna en sursautant.

— Inspectrice Nogami ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, dit-il à moitié confident. Quel est l'affabulateur qui vous fait perdre votre temps à 01h15 du matin ?

— Nous avons un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller chaque pièces et recoins de ce dirigeable et l'ensemble de leur contenu, dit-elle brandissant une feuille de papier.

Seïki recula brièvement.

'La garce !' Songea-t-il. 'Et je n'ai même pas le temps de donner mes ordres… Ce n'est pas grave, Hashimoto doit encore se trouver dans… Hashimoto ?' Écarquilla-t-il les yeux en le voyant sortit menotter devant les policiers présents pour Cat's. 'Que s'est-il donc passé ?' Se demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Bonsoir, Saeko. Hideyuki t'attends, la salua la policière à lunettes.

— Bonsoir, Mitsuko. Merci pour l'information. Comment va-ton bras ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite en apercevant le bras bandé de son amie.

— Une éraflure. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le remercier. Pourras-tu le faire pour moi ? J'ai ordre d'aller directement à l'hôpital.

— Je lui transmettrai le message… Qu'en est-il de tes voleuses ?

— Une seule était présente. Elle s'est envolée au beau milieu de l'orage. Si elle a survécue, elle doit se trouver à terre en train de panser sa blessure.

— File vite alors, sourit Saeko en saluant son amie qui s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Les policiers se pressèrent autour de Seïki tandis que cinq d'entre eux se rapprochèrent de Saeko pour la suivre.

— Inspectrice Nogami ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le préfet sortant du 'Casus Belli' entouré de sa garde rapprochée.

— Nous arrêtons de nouveau monsieur Seïki. Cette fois-ci la piste est très sérieuse… Tellement sérieuse que nous avons un mandat pour tout fouiller, dussions-nous démanteler l'aéronef en entier, sourit Saeko avec assurance.

— Fort bien, je ne vous retiens pas. Faites-donc votre devoir, affirma le préfet sûr de lui avant de continuer son chemin.

— C'est une belle erreur que de la laisser faire, lui murmura Seïki lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

Le préfet se figea, avait-il bien entendu ? Si oui, sa carrière était fichue. Il ne fit soudain pas bon de s'éterniser ici aussi, continua-t-il de nouveau son chemin en cherchant un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas et cachant son désarroi.

Saeko l'avait observé un instant. Le préfet ne semblait pas ravi de la tournure des événements. Peut-être se trompait-elle, mais son intuition lui soufflait le contraire.

Reprenant son chemin, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur du dirigeable en suivant les indications qu'Hideyuki lui avait dictées lors de son appel. Elle ordonna aux hommes qui la suivaient de fouiller les pièces qu'ils traversèrent. Ainsi arriva-t-elle seule dans la salle où l'attendait son ex-partenaire.

— Bonjour. Ryô n'est pas là ? Questionna-t-elle remarquant son absence dès son entrée dans la pièce.

— Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Nous serons bien plus tranquille, sourit-il avant de continuer. Il y a tout ce que tu abhorres dans ces caisses : armes de poings, explosifs divers, drogues… Le nom du destinataire de cette livraison devrait tout autant te plaire. Mais pour l'avoir celui-là cela ne va pas être du gâteau. Après tout Seïki a très bien pus falsifier le nom. Par ailleurs il y avait aussi une caisse bien plus petite dans laquelle j'ai découvert un ordinateur. Je n'y ai pas touché. Tu y trouveras peut-être d'autres informations intéressantes, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrit une première caisse remplie… de savons.

— C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, fit-elle soudainement.

— Oh ! Excuse-moi. J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'il fallait retirer la première couche d'articles. Tous des cosmétiques dont les parfums déjouent le flair de nos plus fins limiers, sourit Hideyuki amusé.

Sachant cela, Saeko démantela le premier étage de la caisse en question et tomba sur de gros sachets de drogues.

— Hideyuki ? Qui est donc le destinataire de ces caisses ?

— Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir par toi-même… Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais sans doute pas, dit-il avec sérieux.

L'inspectrice se baissa alors pour observer l'étiquette de colisage.

— Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

— C'est un rêve dont vous ne vous réveillerez jamais, lança un des policiers, qui l'avait suivi, avant d'ouvrir le feu.

Rapide, Hideyuki la poussa vivement avant de se jeter sur le côté. Les quatre autre policiers, attirés par le bruit, rappliquèrent aussitôt. Deux d'entre eux, armes déjà en mains, firent volte-face et tirèrent sur les deux autres sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir et joignirent leur collègue.

— Tout va bien, Saeko ?

— Je vais avoir une bosse à cause de toi, réprimanda-t-elle à moitié souriante.

— Désolé mon cœur, rétorqua-t-il non moins souriant. Oh ! Il a des renforts, affirma-t-il ensuite.

— Oui. Mais pas nous, soupira-t-elle en sortant ses lames.

— Comme dans le bon vieux temps ? S'enquit-il indifférent à l'ambiance plombée de la salle.

— Comme dans le bon vieux temps, confirma Saeko.

Ils sortirent tous deux de leur cachette au même moment surprenant les tireurs qui se retrouvèrent désarmés et en caleçons sans avoir compris comment.

Le bruit de la fusillade attira d'autres policiers restaient en retrait et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent les trois hommes en caleçon, les mains en l'air, sous les regards vigilants des deux autres policiers dont les vestes étaient trouées de balles. Ces deux policiers pouvaient remercier leur supérieur direct qui les avait obligés à enfiler leur gilet pare-balles dès le départ du commissariat.

À l'autre bout de la salle ils remarquèrent la présence de la dite supérieure ainsi qu'un homme qu'ils se gardèrent de déranger. Ils se trouvaient alors à côté de la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

Le regard de l'inspectrice se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci était tâchée de sang, et à bien y regarder on pouvait nettement y voir une belle empreinte de main

'Panser sa blessure… C'est donc cela, la voleuse a bien été blessé,' songea-t-elle en se penchant pour inspecter la tâche de plus près.

— Non, tu n'as rien vu, argua Hideyuki sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et essuyant la dites poignée.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d'aider une criminelle, remarqua Saeko avec étonnement.

— Cette 'criminelle', comme tu la désignes, a été blessé en protégeant un des inspecteurs de police qui la poursuivait. Combien de criminels connais-tu capable de faire cela sciemment au risque de perdre leurs propres vies ?

— Est-ce ta façon de la remercier ?

— Non, affirma-t-il en se perdant dans son regard. Ma façon de remercier les gens est toute autre… Surtout lorsque je suis très intime avec eux… Autant dire que ces derniers sont plutôt rares.

— Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

— Celle-ci, affirma-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas ainsi que Mitsuko voulait de remercier, ironisa-telle un tantinet jalouse.

— Mitsu… Oh non. Un simple merci devait faire l'affaire je suppose. Avait-elle l'air d'aller ?

— Fatiguée, mais oui. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début ?

Hideyuki entreprit alors de lui raconter le peu qu'il savait et qu'il avait appris après la chute de la voleuse, omettant néanmoins les détails de sa rencontre personnelle avec la personne qu'il pensait être Cat's.

…

Il était 2h30 lorsque le chef, Asatani et Utsumi arrivèrent aux urgences de l'hôpital de police. La prise en charge fur relativement longue du fait du manque d'effectif et du fait que les urgentistes présents avaient fort à faire suite à une descente qui avait malheureusement mal tournée, bien que bien fini.

Après un examen succin mais efficace, Toshio fut le premier à attendre ses collègues. Il avait quelques contusions sans gravités et deux cottes fêlées qui ne le gênaient pas outre mesure.

Il allait être 06h00 du matin lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Asatani dont le bras gauche était maintenant en écharpe. Selon les urgentistes, la personne qui avait effectué les premiers soins était très douée.

Ils attendirent ensuite des nouvelles du chef tandis que Takeshi et Takeuchi les retrouvèrent après les avoir longuement attendus au commissariat. Les deux compères racontèrent avoir poursuivis l'aile noire pendant un certain temps avant de se retrouver empêtrer dans la circulation.

La sirène du véhicule aidant, ils s'étaient alors frayés un passage et avait gagné une allée dans laquelle ils avaient pu retrouver la trace de Cat's… Sans pour autant parvenir à identifier le véhicule. Ils l'avaient alors coursé pendant un moment jusqu'au changement de cap du trio.

Penaud, ils admirent que le signal qu'ils avaient alors suivi jusqu'à Narita s'était avéré être un véritable fiasco. Le mouchard avait été découvert par les voleuses qui s'en étaient débarrassé en le jetant dans un camion benne… Et malheureusement rien de l'échange n'était visible sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville qu'ils avaient alors entrepris de visionner en attendant leur retour. Ne les voyant pas revenir, ils avaient fini par s'inquiéter de leur sort imaginant d'abord le pire… Puis ils avaient eu la bonne idée simultanée de téléphoner à l'hôpital de police.

Il allait être 11h00 du matin lorsque le chef fut autorisé à les rejoindre. Ayant été électrocuté, il avait eu toute une batterie de tests à réaliser pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que le choc n'avait pas été trop violent.

… Cinq heures plus tôt…

Le réveil indiquait 06h00 lorsqu'Hideyuki ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit en compagnie de Saeko.

Lors de la fouille de la salle où étaient entreposées les diverses caisses métalliques, il avait trouvé une caméra en train de tourner et l'avait presque récupéré discrètement. Cependant le regard aiguisé de Saeko avait aussi localisé l'engin et ils posèrent tous deux la main dessus pour s'en emparer. S'en était suivi une conversation assez… coquine… qui avait terminé dans la chambre à coucher de Saeko

Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière de son appartement, il remarqua de suite une petite note laissée en évidence sur la table basse du salon. C'était un mot de sa sœur qui lui rappelait sa sortie de classe à la neige pour les quatre prochains jours.

— C'est vrai, Kaori va être absente quelques jours, dit-il à haute voix en posant la caméra sur la table à côté de la photo de sa sœur souriante à son habitude.

Puis, prenant le temps de retirer son manteau, il alla tenter de joindre son partenaire de travail. Ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone.

— Où ce diable de Ryô a-t-il fini par s'endormir, se questionna-t-il de vive voix avant de finalement raccrocher le téléphone.

Soupirant, il alla se préparer un bon petit déjeuner avant de se décider à visionner le contenu de la caméra…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Accalmie ?

Tandis que le van arriva finalement à destination, Hitomi reprit brièvement ses esprits. Au bruit du moteur, elle su qu'elle se trouvait dans un véhicule. Son regard vaqua là où il pouvait. À ses côtés se trouvait un vieillard portant des lunettes qui lui prenait le pouls et qui lui sourit en remarquant ses yeux entrouverts. Derrière lui, sur la banquette avant, elle devina Rui et la silhouette d'un homme.

'Qui ?' se demanda-t-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau au pays des songes… La douleur avait disparu, elle se sentait plus sereine.

— Votre sœur est en train de revenir à elle. Il serait préférable qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement avant son réveil, dit Doc souriant.

Il y eut un gros soupir de soulagement venant de l'avant.

— Nous allons l'installer dans sa chambre. Nous pourrons ainsi être à l'affût si les inspecteurs se rapprochent.

— C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Ryô.

— Si Toshio a gardé le masque de bal avec lui, ce que je présume et espère, ou si le micro de leur véhicule n'a pas été découvert, nous pourrons entendre leur conversation, expliqua Rui.

— Cependant, il faut qu'ils soient au moins au village. La portée reste limitée. Nous sommes désormais trop éloignés de l'un ou l'autre même si l'antenne présente nous aide à amplifier la réception des signaux, rajouta Aï tandis que l'ascension prenait fin.

— Nous sommes arrivés. Ryô ? Pourrais-tu te charger d'Hitomi je te prie ? Demanda Rui.

— Mais avec grand plaisir, roucoula-t-il béatement. À propos, auriez-vous le téléphone ici ? Il me faudrait pouvoir joindre mon partenaire.

— Malheureusement non. Il faut aller au village et en cette période de l'année il faut compter au moins deux heures par la route, sauf si il y a eu une avalanche. Auquel cas la route est totalement coupée pour une bonne semaine, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, expliqua Rui. Aï, pourrais-tu… glissa-t-elle ensuite.

— Tout de suite, fit la plus jeune en faisant le tour du véhicule pour aller l'aider.

— Par ailleurs, il arrive que les conditions météorologiques soient telles qu'il est imprudent d'emprunter la route voir même de sortir tout court, continua Rui.

— Comment faites-vous pour vous déplacer en cas de nécessité dans le cas où la route est coupée ? Questionna Doc.

— Il y a les motoneiges. Elles ont l'avantage de nous permettre de couper à travers la forêt. Nous en avons modifié l'une d'elle pour en faire un sidecar des neiges. Nous pouvons ainsi transporter des articles divers, ou une personne éventuellement, expliqua Aï.

— Et pour finir de répondre à ta question, Ryô, une fois au village le plus simple sera d'aller au bar de Tomoe.

— Tomoe ? Reprit Ryô en s'arrêtant net manquant de faire tomber Doc qui lui rentra dedans.

— Oui, la gérante du café restaurant… Suis-moi, l'invita-t-elle ensuite en passant devant lui aidé par Aï.

— Je n'aime pas trop le bruit que l'on entend, fit remarquer Ryô.

— Nous nous en inquiéterons après, souligna Doc. Dépêchons, je vous prie.

Une fois à l'étage…

— Tu peux l'installer sur son lit, ce sera plus simple pour le moment, dit Rui en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Tout en prenant soin de la déposer sur le lit, Ryô remarqua deux autres portes positionnées face à face.

— Ce sont des placards ? Demanda-t-il en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux à Hitomi.

— Non… Nos chambres communiquent entre-elles, expliqua Aï.

— Intéressant, sourit-il béatement.

— Quelle idée as-tu encore derrière la tête ? Demanda la jeune sœur suspicieuse aidant Rui à s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de la chaîne hifi.

— Aucune, rétorqua-t-il « blessé ». Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'un gentleman comme moi puisse…

— Un gentleman ? Laisse-moi rire ! Un vieux pervers oui, l'interrompit-elle.

— Que… Vieux pervers ?... Moi ? Répète un peu ça petite…

— Silence vous deux ! Vous vous trouvez dans la chambre d'une malade, faut-il vous le rappeler ? Intervint Doc frappant Ryô sur la tête.

Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à bouder.

Hitomi reprit connaissance à ce moment là. Elle remarqua de suite qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au chalet. Puis elle aperçut ses sœurs à proximité du poste d'écoute en train de le manipuler pour le faire fonctionner.

— Salut ma toute belle, fit Ryô en s'interposant en gros plan devant elle.

— Toshi… Ryô ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Hitomi ! lancèrent ses sœurs à l'unisson laissant parler leurs émotions et se rapprochant d'elle.

Celle-ci chercha à s'asseoir mais fut prise d'un violent vertige manquant de la faire tomber. Ryô, à ses côtés, la retint fermement tout en veillant à ne pas heurter son épaule blessée.

— Doucement, jeune fille. Vous avez été sérieusement blessée et avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Ne présumez pas de vos forces, réprimanda Doc gentiment.

De nouveau allongée elle se tourna vers le vieil homme alors à sa gauche.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-elle la voix saccadée et remarquant une perfusion branchée à son bras gauche.

— Une connaissance de Ryô. Je suis médecin, précisa-t-il devant sa perplexité et son inquiétude.

D'autant plus perdue, elle regarda ses sœurs dont les visages étaient inondés de larmes, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

— Merci, dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

— Vous avez mal ?

— Un peu… Cela reste supportable, admit-elle.

— Hitomi, Ryô et moi allons faire un aller-retour au village. Nous discuterons à notre retour. D'ici là reposes-toi, sourit Rui cachant mal un léger malaise.

Ryô tenta de cacher sa gêne en voulant lui sauter dessus. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité d'Aï qui lui asséna un violent coup de massue sortie de nulle part.

— Ouch ! Dit-il à terre.

— Ryô, tu viens ? Le temps nous est compté, sourit Rui mystérieusement ne voulant pas affoler sa sœur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire Ryô était déjà sur pieds et aux côtés de Rui qu'il aida à avancer. Cinq minutes après un « Aï » retentit dans le chalet. La jeune sœur rejoignit alors son aînée au rez-de-chaussée.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle, intriguée par cet appel.

— Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de toi, répondit Rui en lui montrant la porte grande ouverte devant elle.

— Tu veux nous frigorifier ? Fit remarquer la jeune sœur avant de réaliser qu'au dehors de gros flocons tombaient. Le muret de délimitation de la propriété avait disparu sous l'épaisseur du manteau neigeux et le vent n'arrangeait en rien la visibilité.

— Vous êtes certains de vouloir vous rendre au village ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se frottant les bras.

— Cela m'est impératif. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort mais…, dit Ryô.

— Alors vous allez avoir besoin d'attendre une petite dizaine de minutes supplémentaires. Rui, explique à Ryô comment il faut installer le radar sur la motoneige spéciale, vous allez en avoir besoin. Moi je vais démarrer mes appareils de mesures, dit Aï avant de filer dans la pièce voisine au garage.

— De quoi parle-t-elle ?

— Suis-moi, tu verras.

— Comment va ta cheville ? Questionna-t-il en la voyant claudiquer.

— Elle est encore douloureuse, mais je sens un léger mieux, dit-elle ouvrant la porte du garage secondaire.

Le garage principal étant celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés et dont la porte était dérobée. Il fallait vraiment connaître l'endroit pour en trouver l'accès et la porte. Ryô ne pu s'empêcher d'admiration en découvrant la motoneige transformée version sidecar.

— Allume le contact, ordonna Rui en allant ouvrir un tiroir pour y récupérer un petit objet rond qui tenait dans la paume de sa main ainsi que deux masques de ski.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— C'est une invention d'Aï qui nous permet de naviguer et de nous repérer malgré les fortes intempéries. Tu vas vite découvrir les bienfaits de ce petit appareil prodigieux. Installe-le dans le réceptacle devant toi et mets ce masque sur le nez, expliqua Rui portant elle aussi un masque de ski sur le nez.

— Tu veux dire que malgré ces fortes chutes de neige et ce vent nous allons y voir quelque chose ? demanda Ryô dubitatif.

— Attendons Aï, ces analyses devraient porter leurs fruits.

Ce fut à ce moment là que cette dernière arriva.

— Quel est le verdict ? Demanda Rui.

— La tempête de neige touche à sa fin pour aujourd'hui. L'épisode semble avoir été très intense pour cette période de l'année. Impossible de te dire à quel point cependant. Il m'est avis que la route est devenue impraticable.

— Ce serait un mal pour un bien, souligna Rui.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Aï.

— Je t'expliquerai dès notre retour. Serait-ce trop de te demander de faire un bon feu ?

— Pas de problème, rétorqua-t-elle au garde à vous.

— Souhaite nous bonne route, dit Rui en prenant place dans la partie passager du 'sideneige'.

— Oh ! Tu me laisses les commandes ? S'étonna Ryô.

— Je repose ma cheville, rappela-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, alors en piste.

— À tout à l'heure, Aï.

— À tout à l'heure, faites bonne route, dit-elle avant de filer au salon fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le 'Sideneige' fila hors du garage de façon très prudente. Puis, prenant de l'assurance, Ryô accéléra l'allure.

— Tu es certaine qu'il neige encore ? Demanda Ryô qui y voyait comme en pleine journée bien lumineuse.

— Arrêtes le véhicule et regardes par toi-même, taquina Rui.

Ce fut chose faite rapidement. Ryô releva le masque et sentit le vent lui fouettait d'autant plus le visage, puis il rabaissa le masque et recommença ce manège quelques fois.

— Dis donc, il est cool ce gadget, on ne croirait pas qu'il fait si mauvais, dit-il avec admiration.

— Je savais que tu allais aimer, sourit Rui tandis qu'il redémarra suivant les consignes de son copilote.

— Pourrions-nous faire un détour vers la route ? Questionna Ryô.

— C'est prévu… Si la route est bien bloquée, cela sera profitable à Hitomi.

—Si elle ne l'est pas, ou pas assez à mon goût, j'aviserai, renchérit Ryô.

— Qu'as-tu en tête ?

— Provoquer une avalanche pour retarder le plus que possible l'arrivée de vos amis policiers.

— Si la route est bloquée, il leur suffirait d'emprunter des motoneiges et surtout de connaître le chemin le plus direct. Il n'est pas facile de se repérer dans les méandres de la forêt.

— À ce point ? S'étonna Ryô.

— Tu comprendras lorsque nous y serons.

— Combien de temps nous aurait-il fallut pour aller au village par la route ?

— 1h45. En prenant la motoneige et sans détour il nous suffit d'1h.

— Et si nous ne connaissions pas le chemin ?

— Sans guide ? Cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, je n'irai pas à dire une bonne demi-journée, mais au moins 3 heures. C'est ce temps qu'a mis notre facteur la toute première fois, sourit Rui amusée par ce souvenir.

— Y a-t-il beaucoup de villageois qui savent venir vous voir ?

— Non, ils ne sont que quatre. Tomoe, le directeur du dispensaire, le docteur Tsubasa et le facteur.

— Et combien y a-t-il de motoneiges à la station ?

— L'équipe de secours en possède 4, le facteur en a un et Tomoe en loue 5 à qui le souhaite pour des sorties à la journée. Je puis faire en sort que ces 5 là soient alloués à la protection des pistes. Après cette tempête il ne serait pas prudent d'aller skier tant que le manteau neigeux ne s'est pas stabilisé.

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? Dit-il sceptique.

— Oui, affirma Rui souriante. Ralentis un peu, nous allons arriver à la zone sensible aux avalanches.

— Veux-tu que je m'arrête ici ?

— Ce serait préférable. Il ne nous restera que 200 mètres à parcourir. Ce sera « vite » fait.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ryô alla ensuite aider Rui à sortir du véhicule et à avancer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent presque sur place, ils levèrent leur masque et remarquèrent que le vent et la neige avaient fortement diminués. La visibilité était bien plus claire. La route, sur laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant, était bien encombrée.

— Stop ! Fit Rui plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rui ne répondit pas, à l'affût du petit bruit qu'elle venait de percevoir.

Soudain Ryô réalisa lui aussi le danger imminent. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit une vague de neige déferler vers eux à folle allure.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : La mise au point de Ryô

 _Soudain Ryô réalisa lui aussi le danger imminent. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit une vague de neige déferler vers eux à folle allure._

Sans sommation, il prit Rui dans ses bras et rebroussa chemin dans la forêt, prenant une direction perpendiculaire à celle de l'avalanche. Courir dans la neige épaisse ne fut pas chose aisé. Derrière eux le bruit s'amplifia un instant. Des arbres tombèrent avec fracas, emportés par force de l'avalanche. Puis le bruit s'éloigna et Ryô s'arrêta finalement pour reprendre son souffle.

Rui osa un coup d'œil derrière eux. La route était devenue encore plus impraticable et une petite partie de la forêt avait été réduite en un champ d'arbres abattus où les branches s'enchevêtraient tel un mur végétal.

— Je crois bien qu'il faudra plus d'une semaine pour dégager tout cela, souligna Ryô.

— Je le crois aussi. Il ne nous reste qu'à pouvoir bloquer les motoneiges pour autant de temps. Retournons à notre véhicule et hâtons nous au village, rajouta Rui.

Le système pour y voir plus clair n'étant plus utile pour le moment, Rui le débrancha et les masques de ski retrouvèrent leurs usages primaires. Le trajet jusqu'au village se fit ensuite sans encombre et ils y parvinrent rapidement grâce aux indications de Rui. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ruelle discrète derrière le bar.

Les rues étaient calmes en ce début de matinée et la tempête de neige semblait avoir épargné l'endroit. Quoique l'équipement adéquat était de rigueur pour les véhicules. L'horloge de la place sonna 9h.

'Ryô n'a pas hésité sur la vitesse', songea Rui en réalisant qu'ils avaient mis moins de temps que celui estimé.

Elle avança lentement, prenant appui au mur jusqu'à ce que Ryô lui propose son bras.

— Merci, sourit-elle.

— Tu aurais dû m'attendre, la sermonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, mais souriante, elle avança plus facilement. Bien que le bar indiqué qu'il était fermé, Rui y entra sans hésitation et sans peine puisque la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

— Navrée, nous ne sommes pas encore ouv… Oh ! Madame Kisugi ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, sourit la gérante en l'apercevant.

— Mais quelle beauté ! S'exclama Ryô qui fut fermement retenu par Rui.

— Tout se passe pour le mieux ? S'enquit-elle ensuite.

— Oui. Malgré la tempête… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de neige tomber depuis que vous m'avez ouverts les portes de ce bar-restaurant…

— C'est en effet fortement tombé. La route est de nouveau bloquée. Je crains que les déneigeuses ne suffisent pas. Il y a eu une belle avalanche et des arbres se sont couchés au travers de la route.

— Avec tout ce qui est tombé depuis hier soir 22h ce n'est pas étonnant qu'une avalanche ait eu lieu. Comment allez-vous au chalet ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

— Tout va bien, nous ne manquons de rien. Les clients ont-ils été bien accueillis ?

— Bien sur. Les animations extérieures prévues hier soir ont dû être écourtées avec les chutes de neige. Cela a fait monter mon chiffre d'affaires. Certains clients un rien bougons ont tenté de draguer de jeunes citadines de manière trop ostentatoire. L'une d'elles, Kaori je crois qu'elle s'appelle, leur a remis les idées en place. Ca a mis une bonne ambiance à l'intérieur. Cette jeune lycéenne a du répondant, je plains son futur compagnon si jamais elle trouvait chaussure à son pied. Mais que me vaut votre visite ? Nous ne sommes pas encore en fin de mois.

— Pas de soucis pas rapport à cela, Tomoe. Mon ami s'est fait surprendre par la tempête hier et il a un appel téléphonique à passer.

— Suivez-moi, sourit Tomoe.

'Ra la la, non mais regardez-moi ce déhanché,' songea Ryô en l'observant marcher.

— Ryô, nous y sommes, dit Rui en lui lâchant le bras tandis que Tomoe ouvrait la porte du bureau.

Sitôt « libre », Ryô se jeta sur la gérante pour tenter de l'embrasser.

— Oh ! J'adore les hommes forts et directs, dit-elle en posant les mains sur son torse tout en prenant un air charmeur.

Son contact calma net les ardeurs de Ryô. Tomoe n'était pas la femme qu'il pensait être.

— Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Madame, dit-il prenant un air des plus sérieux et reculant d'un pas pour la garder à bout de bras faisant pouffer de rire Rui.

— Comme il est mignon quand il fait on timide, ironisa Tomoe. Le téléphone est à votre disposition, grand fou. Faites en bon usage, dit-elle ensuite en lui faisant un clin d'œil et lui caressant le visage avant de disparaître, laissant Ryô blême.

— Dis-moi la vérité, Rui… Ton amie c'est…

— Un homme, affirma-t-elle tout sourire.

— Ha ! Ha ! Dis, tu aurais pu me prévenir, réprimanda-t-il.

— L'eusses tu cru ?

— Je… Heu… Non, dit-il vaincu.

— Je retourne voir Tomoe pour cette histoire de motoneige. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais nous signe, souligna-t-elle charmeuse avant de sortir du bureau, prenant appui aux murs.

Seul, Ryô soupira longuement et pris un air résolu avant de composer le numéro d'Hideyuki. Le téléphone sonna longuement… sans réponse.

'Bizarre, il est déjà 9h15 et il ne réponds pas… Cela ne luis ressemble pas. Peut-être est-il sorti ?'

Il raccrocha avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il composa alors un second numéro.

— Nogami Saeko, bonjour. Je suis absente pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip sonore. Merci de votre appel.

Ryô soupira de nouveau avant de raccrocher. Il tapota le téléphone et hésita à recommencer, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. Il réitéra finalement l'appel à son partenaire.

À des kilomètres de là, dans l'appartement sens dessus dessous d'Hideyuki le téléphone sonnait… À terre, inconscient, gisait le détective dans une petite mare de sang.

Son mauvais pressentiment grandissant, Ryô tenta de joindre de nouveau Saeko, composant cette fois ci sa ligne directe au poste de police.

— Inspectrice Nogami Saeko, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Saeko chan, c'est ton Ryô chou, dit-il amoureusement.

— Bonjour Ryô, que fais-tu de beau ? Nous t'avons attendu ce matin, dit-elle avec tristesse.

— Tu te trouvais bien avec Makimura ? Demanda-t-il subitement sérieux intriguant alors l'inspectrice.

Ryô ne prenait cette voix que pour traiter les affaires courantes.

— Oui, dans tous les sens du terme, le taquina-t-elle.

— Petite coquine, ricana-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas idée… Bref, que veux-tu ?

— J'ai tenté de joindre mon partenaire, et ce fainéant ne répond pas au téléphone.

— Sans doute se repose-t-il encore. Après tout il ne s'est pas montré si fainéant la nuit dernière.

— Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires, dit-il mal à l'aise. Pourrais-tu te rendre chez lui ? J'ai un très mauvais et tenace pressentiment.

— Tu ne peux donc pas le faire toi-même ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas à Tokyo. J'ai dû m'en éloigner pour résoudre une autre affaire en cours, et je vais en avoir pour quelques jours encore.

— Oh … Comment puis-je te joindre alors ?

— Essaie de localiser le numéro. Il ne te restera plus qu'à le rappeler et à laisser un message à la personne qui répondra. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais je trouverai le moyen de revenir à un moment ou à un autre.

— Laisse-moi encore trente seconde. … Voilà, soit tranquille, Ryô. Il m'est avis que tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien.

— J'espère, dit-il si gravement qu'elle ressentit son incertitude et qu'elle se mit elle aussi à douter au moment où elle raccrocha.

'Hideyuki', songea-t-elle.

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle composa son numéro. À son grand dam le téléphone sonnait dans le vide.

Elle raccrocha, se leva et quitta son bureau prestement

…

— To… Madame, je me suis permis de dire à mon amie qu'elle pouvait me joindre ici en laissant un message.

— Pas de soucis jeune homme. Quel est votre nom ? Que je puisse en avertir les personnels lorsqu'ils arriveront.

— Saeba, Ryô Saeba, précisa-t-il.

— C'est donc vous le fameux City Hunter… Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! C'est mon paternel qui m'a parlé de vous. Il travaille dans le quartier chaud de Shinjuku, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Votre paternel ?

— Oui, il travaille au bar du Patron.

— J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Madame.

— Appelez-moi Tomoe, grand fou. Tomoe Kawazaki pour vous servir.

— Je vois, sourit Ryô en lui serrant la main

— Tu sers la main aux femmes maintenant ? Plaisanta Rui.

9h30 sonna à l'horloge de la grande place, rappelant à Ryô et Rui que l'heure tournait.

— À bientôt, Tomoe, salua Rui avant d'attraper le bras de Ryô pour pouvoir avancer plus facilement.

— À bientôt, rétorqua la gérante souriante en les regardant s'éloigner.

'Quel bel homme,' soupira-t-elle ensuite avant de retourner à l'ouvrage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Fin de matinées

— _À bientôt, Tomoe, salua Rui avant d'attraper le bras de Ryô pour pouvoir avancer plus facilement._

— _À bientôt, rétorqua la gérante souriante en les regardant s'éloigner._

' _Quel bel homme,' soupira-t-elle ensuite avant de retourner à l'ouvrage._

10h30 sonna l'horloge de la chambre d'Hitomi lorsqu'ils revinrent au chalet.

Cette dernière s'était brièvement rendormit inquiétant Aï, mais Doc avait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer. La jeune sœur avait suivi les conseils de son aînée et un feu crépité dans l'âtre du salon

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Rui en entrant dans la chambre.

— Vous pouvez le lui demander directement, sourit Doc.

— Vous avez fait vite, remarqua Hitomi d'une meilleure voix même si ce n'était pas encore ça.

— Oui, nous avons emprunté le side-car des neiges.

Hitomi en fut intriguée, ils n'utilisaient ce véhicule que lorsque la route était coupée ou que le temps était compté.

— Je vous apporte des ennuis ? Questionna-t-elle directe.

— Disons qu'il n'y en aurait pas trop eu si Asatani n'avait pas suggéré au chef et à Toshio de venir nous rendre visite, affirma Rui en soupirant et ayant pris place à ses côtés pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable des événements qui vont suivre.

Hitomi avait de nouveau pâli.

— Mais s'ils viennent ici ce sera une catastrophe, ils feront rapidement le rapprochement, dit-elle alarmée.

— Ryô est ici pour fausser la piste, expliqua Rui la gorge noueuse.

Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

— Cependant, ils ne seront pas ici avant quelques jours. Il y a eu une grosse avalanche, la route est coupée, continua-t-elle tentant de changer de sujet.

— Et comment Ryô compte-t-il s'y prendre pour fausser la piste ? Demanda Hitomi en se tournant vers lui.

— Calme-toi d'abord et explique-nous comment tu as été blessé, dit-il avec le sérieux qu'elle lui connaissait lorsqu'il était sur une affaire.

Confuse, Hitomi baissa la tête et narra la partie où elle s'était interposée pour pousser son fiancé à terre…

— J'aurai préféré tomber dans ses bras sans être touchée au risque qu'il ne me passe les menottes à ce moment, soupira-t-elle cachant une grimace.

— Même s'il avait relevé ton masque, il aurait eu du mal à te reconnaître. Tu es blonde Hitomi chan, fit remarquer Ryô.

— Mais c'est encore pire s'ils arrivent maintenant, s'exclama-t-elle.

— Comme Rui te le disait, la route principale est bloquée et par la neige et par les arbres qui ont été renversés par l'avalanche, tenta Ryô pour la rassurer.

— Asatani, le chef et Toshio devaient passer à l'hôpital de police. Ils ne seront sans doute pas ici avant un bon moment je pense, rajouta Aï.

— D'ailleurs, saurais-tu ce qu'il en est ? Questionna Rui.

— Asatani a été atteinte par le ricochet d'une balle… Toshio a été très malmené par le tueur. Ils se sont battus à mains nues. Quant au chef, je me demande s'il ne s'est pas fait électrocuté. Les semelles de ses chaussures étaient légèrement fondues.

— S'il s'est fait électrocuté il va devoir subir une batterie de tests. Cela nous laisse encore plus de temps que prévu. Nous allons pouvoir te faire retrouver tes beaux cheveux noirs sans inquiétude, sourit Rui.

— En outre, si j'ai bien compris, si ton fiancé a gardé le masque de bal que tu portais, ou si le micro de leur véhicule n'a pas été découvert, nous les entendrons arriver, fit Ryô.

— Et quel est votre plan ? Redemanda Hitomi qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse/

Rui et Ryô s'échangèrent un regard accablé.

— Non, Rui, ce n'est pas à moi de le lui suggérer, dit-il faisant frissonner Hitomi.

Quel que soit ce plan, il ne devait pas être fameux…

…

— Pouvez-vous nous laisser seules ? Ordonna Rui inquiétant sa sœur davantage.

S'en apercevant, elle lui attrapa les mains pour la tranquilliser.

Aï se leva et fut la première à sortir, puis Doc la suivit et finalement Ryô aussi, bien qu'il fut récalcitrant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hitomi se tourna de nouveau vers sa sœur.

— Quel est donc ce plan qui me semble fort désagréable sans le connaître ? Questionna-t-elle la voix tremblante.

— Et tu as bien raison, dit Rui avant d'inspirer longuement comme pour se donner du courage. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution valable, malheureusement.

— Quelle est-elle ?

— Un cambriolage qui tourne mal, dit-elle simplement.

— Et s'il avait déjà mal tourné avant leur arrivée ? Suggéra Hitomi.

— J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas pour duper Asatani. C'est pourquoi le cambriolage devra mal tourner à leur arrivée… Afin de les rendre témoins de ce qui arrivera.

— Et tu as réussi à convaincre Ryô ? Fit Hitomi incrédule.

— En partie… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'imposer ce plan. Tu es libre de l'accepter ou de me proposer une meilleure solution.

— Tu as dû lui promettre la lune pour parvenir à le convaincre.

— Oh non ! Il avait même refusé avant que je ne lui demande qui lui préparerait un bon petit café servi avec autant d'amour.

— Tu le prends par les sentiments.

Rui sourit simplement.

— Il va bientôt être 11h. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir mais si tu entends une conversation entre les inspecteurs d'Inunari, cela voudra dire qu'il nous reste moins de temps qu'escompter ou pas, la route étant bloquée...

— Tu crois qu'ils ont gardé le masque avec eux ?

— Je ne saurai te dire… Par ailleurs, si tu acceptes ce plan, sache que Ryô va réellement te tirer dessus.

— Cela ne va pas être facile pour lui, dit Hitomi somnolente.

— Je sais, grimaça Rui. Ni pour toi, rajouta-t-elle avant de continuer. Aux dires du médecin qui s'est occupé de toi, tu pourrais y perdre la vie.

— Perdre la vie ou perdre Toshio… C'est un choix cornélien, tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

— Bien que d'un côté tu survives.

— À quoi bon survivre si je le perds ? Soupira Hitomi en fermant les yeux.

— Nous allons commencer par rendre à tes cheveux leur couleur naturel, dit Rui tentant de changer de sujet.

— À propos, où est le tableau ? Demanda soudainement Hitomi en ouvrant les yeux.

— Nous l'avons rangé dans la cache du van. Si cambriolage il y a, il y aura forcément enquête et donc fouille du chalet.

— Il faudra songer à ranger le matériel un tant soit peu sophistiqué, soupira Hitomi.

— Et les quelques tableaux se trouvant à gauche à droite, compléta Rui.

— En somme, j'ai du temps pour réfléchir, mais je n'en ai pas tant que cela.

— Disons qu'avec l'avalanche tu en as un peu plus. L'autre accès est peu connu et nécessite des motos-neiges, sans ça…

Hitomi referma les yeux et à sa respiration, Rui su qu'elle s'était rendormie.

— Repose-toi petite sœur, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir discrètement.

— Qu'a-t-elle décidé ? S'enquit Ryô une fois que Rui fut dans le couloir et qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle.

— Pour le moment elle se repose et y réfléchit. Aide-moi à descendre au salon, veux-tu ?

— C'est pour cela que je t'attendais.

— Merci, sourit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

…

— Aï, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour traiter les cheveux de ta sœur pendant qu'elle dort, dit Rui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon.

— Votre sœur s'est rendormit ? Questionna Doc.

— Oui, affirma Rui. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, rassurez-moi.

— Non, ne vous en faites pas. Il s'agit d'une réponse tout à fait normale face au stress physique et moral son corps a besoin de se reposer, répondit Doc encourageant.

…

Tokyo, 11h ce même jour, hôpital de police.

Asatani, le chef et Toshio étaient finalement sur le point de partir lorsque Mitsuko remarqua Saeko patienter comme une lionne en cage dans la salle d'accueil.

— Saeko ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'en approchant.

— Mitsuko, enfin, fit-elle.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'inspectrice d'Inunari surprise.

— Mon indicateur… Hideyuki… Il a été agressé chez lui, ce matin et cambriolé. Tout son appartement était sens dessus dessous. Il… Il a été blessé par balle.

— Est-ce grave ? Demanda Mitsuko inquiète à son tour tandis que Toshio la rejoignit.

— Non… Il est déjà sorti du bloc. Je suis arrivée assez vite sur place. Il m'a dit que c'était l'œuvre de Ryûjin Hashimoto.

— Hashimoto ? Reprit Toshio

— Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais qu'il avait été mené ici pour y être soigné sous surveillance policière, rajouta Mitsuko.

— Je me suis renseignée, figures-toi. Il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

— Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Makimura ? Interrogea Asatani.

— Plutôt ce matin, lorsque nous avons fouillé le 'Casus Belli', après votre départ, il a trouvé une caméra qui tournait encore dans la salle d'où votre voleuse s'est envolée. Il m'a parlé de la visionner avant de me la remettre afin d'être certain qu'il n'y ait rien de compromettant dessus.

— Compromettant ? Répéta Mitsuko.

— Il est fort possible que j'ai échangé un baiser amoureux ou plus avec mon ex partenaire.

— Ce n'est pas gênant, intervint Toshio mal à l'aise malgré tout.

— Dans la mesure où il est aussi mon indic, cela le devient et les preuves peuvent être jugées irrecevables

— Ce n'est pas faux.

— Par ailleurs cette caméra a disparu de chez Hideyuki, aussi, méfiez-vous de ce tueur. Après tout il a tenté d'attenter à vos vies, sans succès. Il ne laissera pas passer une telle erreur.

— Tu crois ? Interrogea Mitsuko.

— Crois-en ma triste expérience, les tueurs n'aiment pas pouvoir être identifiés rapidement. Fort heureusement peu d'entre eux sont assez fous pour s'en prendre directement à nous.

— Nous serons vigilants. Pourras-tu souhaiter un bon rétablissement de ma part à Hideyuki ?

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

— Bonne journée, Saeko, nous avons une longue route devant nous.

— Une longue route ?

— Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, déclara Mitsuko tandis que Toshio avait croisé les bras en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

— Utsumi, Asatani, que faites-vous ? Nous partons, cria le chef oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un établissement de santé, embarrassant alors ses subordonnés.

— Désolée, Saeko. Nous devons filer. Je t'expliquerai à l'occasion, dit Mitsuko saluant son amie avant de rejoindre le chef et Toshio déjà à ses côtés.

— Que voulait l'inspectrice Nogami ? demanda le chef une fois qu'ils furent en voiture, Toshio au volant.

— Elle souhaitait nous avertir. Hashimoto, le tueur à bord du 'Casus Belli' n'est jamais arrivé à l'hôpital de police.

— Nous devrions en ce cas le rechercher plus activement plutôt que d'aller embêter Hitomi et ses sœurs, tenta Toshio.

— Inspecteur Utsumi, il n'est pas notre priorité, dit Mitsuko presqu'en colère.

— Du calme, Asatani, votre collègue le sait très bien. Nous nous occuperons de lui après avoir prouvé la culpabilité, ou l'innocence, de votre fiancée, Utsumi.

— Mais chef ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

'La route va être longue', songea le chef.

Avec toute cette histoire, ils étaient alors partis de l'hôpital à 11h18 sans se douter qu'un véhicule les avait pris en chasse….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Décisions

' _La route va être longue', songea le chef._

 _Avec toute cette histoire, ils étaient alors partis de l'hôpital à 11h18 sans se douter qu'un véhicule les avait pris en chasse…._

Lorsque Hitomi se réveilla, il allait être 18h. Elle nota le silence autour d'elle. La perfusion était toujours branchée, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était plus forte. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de maîtriser celle-ci. En nage, elle remarqua un talkie-walkie à ses côtés et parvint à s'en saisir.

_ Rui, Aï vous êtes là ? Questionna-t-elle en le mettant en route.

_ Nous arrivons, Hitomi, nous sommes au salon, répondit Rui tandis que la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur Ryô qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

_ Dans mes bras ma jolie brune.

Patatras, il retomba à terre aussi sec, attaché soudainement à une chaîne qui partait de la porte près du docteur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sympa, Doc, gémit Ryô les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je t'ai répété je ne sais plus combien de fois que ton amie avait besoin de repos. Si tu lui sautes dessus comme cela, tu vas la stresser et elle se remettra moins vite de sa blessure.

Hitomi pouffa de rire malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Ryô avait le don de lui faire oublier ses tracas.

_ Qu'était ce donc que ce bruit ? Questionna Rui en arrivant, soutenue par Aï.

_ Sans doute que l'animal en rut permanent n'a pas pu résister à l'appel de la beauté, dit la jeune sœur se croisant les bras derrière la tête une fois que Rui fusse assise.

'L'animal en rut', se répéta Ryô.

_ Non mais ho ! Dit il en se relevant subitement faisant disparaître la chaîne.

Cette fois le rire d'Hitomi fut plus franc et remonta le moral à ses sœurs et ses amis.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ma jeune enfant ? Questionna Doc en vérifiant ses constantes.

_ Fatiguée, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Et votre épaule ?

_ Elle est très douloureuse, admit elle grimaçante.

_ Je puis vous administrer un calmant afin que vous passiez une nuit tranquille.

_ Et si les policiers arrivent ? Interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

_ Nous avons encore du temps devant nous, dit il souriant mystérieusement.

_ Comment pouvez vous en être si certain ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ En mêlant les connaissances de votre jeune sœur aux miennes, nous avons pu élargir de façon considérable le champ de réception des ondes radios de la police. Lors de notre dernière écoute, ils cherchaient un endroit pour dîner et passer la nuit… Avec notre machine améliorée nous avons aussi pu les localiser. Ils se trouvent à mi chemin d'ici.

_ Mais c'est… c'est terrible, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant bien trop vivement.

Elle grimaça tandis que Rui, alors à ses côtés, l'aida à se rallonger.

_ Mais non, pas autant que tu l'imagines. Ils ne parviendront au village que demain en milieu de matinée s'ils sont équipés pour monter à la station. Ensuite, s'ils continuent leur route, ils auront la surprise de la trouver coupée. Il y a eut une forte avalanche récemment.

_ Sauf si cette information est divulguée durant le journal télévisé local, soupira Hitomi.

_ Soit ils ne sont pas bêtes et choisissent de faire demi-tour, soit il y en a une qui soutient mordicus que c'est une raison supplémentaire de venir nous voir. Après tout si Cat's avait continué sur la route, elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer chez elle… De toute façon, une fois au village ils vont devoir trouver une information cruciale s'ils veulent venir jusqu'à nous, continua Rui se voulant rassurante.

_ Quelle est elle ? Demanda Ryô.

_ Notre adresse exacte. J'ai expliqué les points principaux à Tomoe… Tu sais combien elle nous estime, sourit Rui en regardant sa sœur.

_ Oh ça oui, sourit Hitomi.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prévoir un évènement au village, une sorte de championnat de scooter des neiges, de manière à ce que les véhicules ne soient pas empruntables au moins deux voire trois jours supplémentaires.

_ C'est tout elle, affirma Aï.

_ Je suis désolé de devoir plomber l'ambiance, mais as-tu pris une décision ? Demanda Ryô un peu trop durement faisant frissonner ses amies.

Hitomi baissa la tête et soupira.

_ Je… Je suis partante, affirma-t-elle créant un léger froid supplémentaire.

_ Hitomi, tu n'es pas obligée tu le sais, tenta néanmoins Rui. Je sais que j'ai lancé l'idée mais…

_ Je sais… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux non plus, soupira-t-elle.

_ Bien… Aï, je vais avoir besoin de tes jambes pour commencer à ranger ce qui ne doit pas être vu.

_ J'arrive, dit la jeune sœur se faisant force pour masquer son inquiétude.

Ryô attendit un instant avant d'aller fermer la porte, intriguant Hitomi.

_ Doc ! Dit-il ensuite.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement et se rapprocha de nouveau de sa patiente.

_ Mademoiselle, je me dois de vous prévenir que votre corps est déjà fort affaibli. Les conséquences pourraient être terribles si les secours ne vous parviennent pas rapidement. Y-a-t-il un dispensaire dans le secteur ?

_ Oui, il se trouve au village, à une dizaine de minutes des pistes.

_ Donc à plus de deux heures de route en cette saison, soupira Ryô.

_ Pas avec l'hélicoptère… Encore faut-il que les conditions de vols soient bonnes, rajouta-t-elle.

_ Il va y avoir un autre souci, argua Doc. Même si Ryô vous tire dessus, chose qu'il fera à contrecœur,…

_ Ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser, bougonna ce dernier.

_ Un œil aguerri remarquera vite que vous avez déjà été soigné pour le même genre de blessure, continua Doc dans se soucier du commentaire de Ryô. Par ailleurs, l'angle de tir sera différent de votre première blessure. Il ne sera plus du bas vers le haut, mais risque d'être du haut vers le bas, ou horizontal. Cela peut tout changer. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai pouvoir m'occuper de vos dès l'arrivée des secours.

_ Ce ne devrait pas être un problème, affirma Hitomi. Parlez-en à Rui, elle vous expliquera comment faire, grimaça-t-elle ensuite pourtant sa main gauche à sa blessure.

_ Une dernière chose, fit Ryô plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Fais_moi voir ta blessure.

_ Et en profiter pour te rincer l'œil ?

_ Mais… Mais non… Que vas-tu t'imaginer? Questionna-t-il comme blessé, alors que son moi intérieur affichait un sourire béat.

_ Ryô peut être très sérieux, mademoiselle. Par ailleurs, je dois changer la compresse et le bandage. Il va sans dire que dans les jours à venir vous allez être dans l'obligation de retirer la perfusion et le pansement. Leurs présences pourraient nuire à votre plan.

_ Pas… Pas de soucis, grimaça-t-elle de nouveau.

_ Vous avez beaucoup mal ? Questionna Doc tandis que Ryô alla se placer derrière elle pour la maintenir en position assise.

_ J'ai connu beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle alors qu'il finissait de retirer la compresse de devant.

_ Ryô, pourrais-tu….

Doc s'arrêta net et observa son protégé.

Ryô ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de colère lorsqu'il retira la compresse dans le dos de son amie mettant à nu l'étendue visible des dégâts.

'Le saligot… Celui-là n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin.' Songea-t-il en posant délicatement sa main droite sous la ligne créée par la compresse.'

_ Ry… Ryô, bégaya Hitomi ressentant son aura meurtrière.

Ce dernier réalisa que sa main gauche avait resserré son étreinte au niveau de la fine taille de son amie et, sortant de ses pensées, relâcha sa tension.

_ Tu sais Hitomi, tu es bien mieux en brune, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un chaste baisé dans son cou. C'est bon pour moi, Doc, dit-il ensuite avant de sortir de la chambre sans se retourner pour en profiter comme il aurait pu le faire.

Hitomi en était demeurée bouche bée. Même Toshio ne s'était jamais aventuré à l'embrasser de la sorte.

_ Ryô vous chéri, autrement il ne ferait pas cela. Il s'est promis de ne pas tirer sur les femmes et les enfants.

_ Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'il me considère comme un homme, ironisa Hitomi.

_ Avec une silhouette telle que la vôtre cela va être très difficile, fit remarquer Doc pansant de nouveau la blessure et la faisant rougir.

_ Pourquoi nous aider ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ J'aime aider les gens, même si je ne les connais pas. Et en particulier les belles amies de Ryô, sourit-t-il.

…

À mi-chemin de là, les policiers d'Inunari avaient finalement réussis à trouver un endroit pour dîner et dormir. Durant leur repas le journal local attira leur attention. En effet la route menant au village qu'ils souhaitaient rejoindre était devenue impraticable depuis la veille 22h30. De fortes chutes de neige s'étaient abattues prenant au dépourvu certaines personnes. Les déneigeuses étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre et l'accès à la station commençait à se faire plus facilement bien que l'équipement adéquat soit obligatoire.

_ Puisque la route est impraticable, pourquoi vouloir déranger Hitomi et ses sœurs ? Questionna Toshio.

_ Oui, les Cat's ne peuvent pas être les sœurs Kisugi. Elles n'auraient pas pu rentrer chez elles, souligna le chef.

_ C'est exactement pour cela que nous devons nous y rendre. Si elles ne sont pas chez elles, ce sera une preuve supplémentaire, précisa Mitsuko tenace.

Soupir du chef et grogne de Toshio n'y changèrent rien. Mitsuko demeura ferme sur sa position.

Bien après à l'hôtel …

Asatani était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, songeuse.

'Je me dois de les prévenir, on ne sait jamais. J'ignore pourquoi il est ici, mais sa présence m'incommode.'

Sûre d'elle, elle alla frapper à la porte communicante avec la chambre de ses collègues.

_ Entrez ! Lui fit on écho.

_ Bonsoir, Chef. Où est l'inspecteur Utsumi ? J'ai une information importante à vous dire à tous deux.

_ Il est à la salle de bain… Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Répondit et demanda le chef.

_ Je pense que le tueur qui était à bord du 'Casus Belli' nous a suivi, affirma-t-elle.

_ Le tueur ? Hashimoto ?

_ Lui-même.

_ Comment pouvez vous en être aussi certaine ?

_ J'ai remarqué une voiture nous suivre à distance depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital.

_ Elle va sans doute dans la même direction.

_ Durant notre trajet, j'ai insisté auprès de l'inspecteur Utsumi pour que nous prenions des chemins moins directs. Nous pourrions être presque arrivés. Le véhicule a toujours pris les mêmes bifurcations que nous. Par ailleurs, lorsque nous avons dîné ce soir je crois l'avoir vu… très brièvement.

_ Pensez vous qu'il cherchera à nous éliminer ?

_ Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais les avertissements de l'inspectrice Nogami résonnent encore dans ma tête. Il m'est avis que nous allons perdre du temps à inspecter notre véhicule avant de repartir demain.

_ Que proposez_vous ?

_ Nous devons changer de moyen de transport, et surtout faire en sorte qu'il ne nous voit pas partir.

_ C'est faisable, mais cela implique de le laisser aller librement.

_ Nous aviserons demain, j'ai pu me faire des idées.

_ Vous vous en faites aussi pour Hitomi, affirma Toshio sortant de la salle de bain une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Mal à l'aise, Asatani détourna le regard.

_ Ça, c'est moins sûr. Vous aurez l'air bête lorsque la vérité éclatera. Bonne nuit, Messieurs, dit-elle avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

_ Pourquoi le tueur nous poursuivrait-il ? Questionna Toshio en prenant le masque de Cat's entre ses mains.

…

_ J'aimerai aussi le savoir, souligna Rui.

_ Cela ne me dit rien de bon, affirma Ryô en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ryô ?

_ Qu'il y-a-t-il, Hitomi ?

_ Crois-tu… qu'il pourchasse Cat's… lui aussi ?

_ Comment aurait-il fait pour remonter jusqu'à vous ?

_ La ténacité de l'inspectrice pour aller voir les sœurs Kisugi a pu être suffisante, fit remarquer Doc.

_ C'est possible, mais c'est bien embarrassant. Cette variable ne faisait pas partie de notre équation, souligna Aï.

_ Éteignons la radio, je viendrais la rallumer demain matin, fit remarquer Rui.

…

_ Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous apporter… Peut-être est-il de ceux qui, trop fier, ne se permettent pas d'échec et veulent coûte que coûte aller au bout de leur mission.

_ Un fou, affirma Toshio reposant le masque.

Le chef l'observa un instant et le salua avant d'aller se préparer à affronter la nuit.

…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Une nuit mouvementée

…

 __ Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous apporter… Peut-être est-il de ceux qui, trop fier, ne se permettent pas d'échec et veulent coûte que coûte aller au bout de leur mission._

 __ Un fou, affirma Toshio reposant le masque._

 _Le chef l'observa un instant et le salua avant d'aller se préparer à affronter la nuit._

…

Même hôtel, chambre 213…

_ C'est bien cela

…

_ Oui, les policiers se dirigent là-bas eux aussi. Je finirai ce contrat coûte que coûte.

…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. J'ai récupéré une information qui va nous permettre de nous la couler douce au soleil.

…

_ Oh non ! Il n'y avait pas uniquement le visage de Cat's Eyes dessus. Il y a aussi quelques magouilles entre Seïki et son client principal. Quant au détective, il as été mis hors course. Si tout va bien, Cat's et ces policiers feront partis du passé dans les jours à venir. Ensuite, j'en connais deux qui vont devoir rendre des comptes s'ils ne veulent pas finir en prison.

…

_ Oui ma chérie. Je serais prudent. Si jamais tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles d'ici jeudi, présente toi chez Albert le gérant du casino où nous allons régulièrement. Bonne soirée ma douce, dit l'homme avant de raccrocher souriant machiavéliquement.

_ Et maintenant ? Se questionna-t-il de vive voix. Tiens, si j'allais m'amuser un peu avec cette inspectrice. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse chambre commune avec ses collègues.

Nonchalant, il sorti de sa chambre et gagna l'accueil de l'hôtel.

…

Il était près de minuit lorsque l'inspectrice cru entendre un petit bruit. Aux aguets, elle alluma la lumière puis attrapa son revolver. Son bras gauche en écharpe ne lui permettant pas de faire les deux à la fois.

_ Qui va là ? Questionna-t-elle.

Sans ses lunettes elle ne vit personne. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle décida de repousser son arme sous son oreiller avant d'éteindre.

Le petit bruit finit par se répéter, s'amplifier.

'Attendre encore un peu.' Songea-t-elle en prenant son arme de service et la plaçant dans sa main gauche.

Elle cru percevoir un rire étouffé.

'Maintenant j'en suis certaine, il y a un intrus dans la pièce,' pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Au moment où elle posa la main sur l'interrupteur, elle ressentir le contact glacial d'un canon contre sa tempe et un fort poids la plaqua contre la tête du lit.

_ Ha ! Cria-t-elle surprise.

Elle fut rapidement mise au silence par la seconde main de l'individu.

_ Un mot ma jolie, et tu peux dire beaucoup plus vite adieu à ton joli petit minois.

'Cette voix… Hashimoto', réalisa-t-elle.

_ Maintenant, tiens-toi bien tranquille.

La menace ne vint pas de la tonalité de sa voix, mais du déclic du chien de son arme. Elle arrêta net de gigoter.

_ C'est bien. Tu comprends vite.

'Toi mon gaillard, tu vas vite apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à une inspectrice de ma trempe. Bras en écharpe ou pas, ce n'est pas cela qui me retiendra.'

Elle mordit soudain la main qui lui couvrait la bouche et sentit le sang jaillir sous ses dents. Hashimoto hurla de douleur et retira sa main en un geste réflexe. Libre, Asatani roula sur le côté évitant le coup de feu qui partit aussitôt.

'Il a mis un silencieux', pesta-t-elle intérieurement et grimaçante.

Silencieux ou non sur son arme, le cri de douleur de son agresseur avait produit son effet. Ses collègues étaient réveillés.

_ Asatani, fusèrent les voix du chef et de Toshio tandis qu'ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte de communication… verrouillée.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! S'exclama Toshio.

Dans sa chute, Mitsuko était tombée du lit, heurtant son bras blessé contre la table de chevet. Elle s'était recroquevillée à terre, saisie par la douleur soudaine.

Hashimoto appuya sur l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair et eut un sourire des plus sadiques en la voyant ainsi, la croyant terrorisée. Riant, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas certain, boitant néanmoins des suites de sa mésaventure sur le 'Casus Belli'.

Des coups secouèrent la porte intermédiaire et Mitsuko réalisa qu'Hashimoto avait sécurisé la pièce. Elle se tourna vers lui et tira… sans succès.

'Et mince, sans mes lunettes ce n'est pas fameux.'

Le tueur en ricana diaboliquement et les coups contre la porte s'intensifièrent.

Il fut de nouveau sur elle, alors qu'elle venait de se relever, et la désarma sans peine avant de la frapper au visage de sa main ensanglantée. Elle ne pu réprimer une exclamation de douleur mais parvint à rester debout, fière.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle avec hargne, rageant de se sentir impuissante et tentant surtout de gagner du temps.

_ Prendre du bon temps avant de prendre votre vie.

Prise d'un froid soudain, elle recula brièvement et sa main droite se posa sur la table de chevet à ses côtés.

'Mes lunettes', sourit elle intérieurement.

Tandis qu'il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de nuit, elle parvint à s'emparer de l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

'C'est déjà ça', songea-t-elle.

_ Tu es bien trop habillée à mon goût, dit-il en lui déchirant la chemise.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, sourit-t-il ensuite avec satisfaction.

'Que ?' S'étonna-t-elle brièvement.

Ne voulant pas casser ses lunettes, elle opta pour un second choix et, levant son genou subitement, l'atteignit dans les parties sensibles.

Il s'effondra un instant, lui permettant de mettre ses lunettes et de localiser son arme de service.

_ Sale garce, vociféra-t-il en se relevant et revenant à la charge.

Elle en eut un petit sourire narquois et attendit le dernier moment pour agir. Elle profita de son attaque et de son poids pour le projeter le plus loin possible.

Surpris, Hashimoto fut hésitant à se relever. Il se trouvait alors près de la porte intermédiaire. Mitsuko profita de l'occasion pour récupérer son arme et la pointa vers lui. Elle attendit un instant et tira surprenant Hashimoto qui tressaillit malgré lui. La policière était plus dangereuse qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait une âme de guerrière.

Malgré cela il se mit à rire diaboliquement. Elle venait encore de le rater.

_ Même avec vos lunettes sur le nez vous louperiez un éléphant dans un couloir, se gaussa-t-il

_ Je n'en serai pas si certain à votre place, fit soudain la voix de Toshio alors derrière lui, sur le pas de la porte.

_ Joli tir, Asatani, la félicita le chef.

'La garce, elle a fait sauter le verrou pour bénéficier de renforts.' Pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Se sentant pris au piège il courut vers la porte de la sortie, évitant presque tous les tirs de la policière qu'il bouscula de nouveau lourdement avant de sortir. Derrière lui les deux collègues d'Asatani ne voulurent pas prendre le risque de la blesser.

Toshio et le chef se précipitèrent ensuite à ses côtés, ne remarquant que tard qu'elle se trouvait les seins nus. Tous deux mal à l'aise, ils firent volte-face sous son regard intrigué.

_ Asatani, est ce que tout va bien ? Questionna le chef.

S'interrogeant sur leur réaction, elle réalisa n'être que peu vêtue lorsque Toshio revint en reculant et lui présentant un peignoir de bain.

_ Merci, inspecteur Utsumi, dit-elle avec confusion.

Debout après avoir enfilé le peignoir, elle vacilla contre le chef, gagnée par le contrecoup.

_ Ça .. Ça va aller, balbutia-t-elle.

Le chef la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

_ Nous n'aurions pas du vous laisser seule, dit-il ensuite se sentant coupable. Surtout après ce que vous êtes venue nous dire.

_ Tenez, mettez ceci sur votre visage, dit ensuite Toshio en lui passant une serviette dans laquelle il avait mis tous les glaçons des deux mini réfrigérateurs, puis il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Vous là ! À la place de rester planter là à observer, aller quérir les secours, ordonna-t-il autoritaire.

_ Les secours ? Répéta Asatani.

_ Oui, affirma le chef. Nous partirons demain de toute façon. Pour l'heure vous avez besoin d'être auscultée.

_ Non, je vais bien, tenta-t-elle.

Mais la grimace qu'elle ne pu réprimer prouva le contraire

_ Mitsuko… Aux bruits que nous avions pu entendre, nous savons que vous avez été malmenée. Je m'en voudrais encore plus si vous aviez une hémorragie interne que nous aurions tardé à découvrir et qui serait fatale, argumenta le chef.

Il était bien rare, d'ailleurs, que le chef les appelle par leur prénom.

_ Bien, abdiqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Les secours furent rapidement sur place et la prise en charge aux urgences se fit rapidement.

Bilan, il avait fallu réparer un ou deux points de sutures qui avaient sauté à son épaule. Outre mesure, elle avait deux cottes fêlées et elle avait et droit à tous autres points de sutures sur son arcade sourcilière droite. Par ailleurs, elle avait reçu pour consigne de retourner aux urgences dans les cinq jours à venir pour radiographier l'état de sa pommette déjà bien gonflée et vérifier qu'elle n'était pas cassée.

Les trois policiers finirent leur nuit à l'hôpital. Le chef et Toshio se relayant pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne troubler davantage celle-ci…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Une arrivée attendue

 _Les trois policiers finirent leur nuit à l'hôpital. Le chef et Toshio se relayant pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne troubler davantage celle-ci…_

Le lendemain matin, Hashimoto était parti de l'hôtel en empruntant la porte de derrière pour ne rien avoir à payer, et surtout pour éviter d'être interrogé sur les différents troubles survenus durant la nuit. Il savait que ses proies n'étaient plus à l'hôtel et avait décidé d'aller les attendre plus loin sur la route. Sa fin de nuit personnelle avait laissé quelques traces dans le village où il s'était arrêté. Frustré d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte, il avait fait le tour des quelques bars et avait déclenché des bagarres générales toujours sans prendre un seul coup. La chance semblait de nouveau lui sourire. Il avait même su trouver avant cela un dispensaire de l'ombre où il s'était fait soigné sa main droite meurtrie par la morsure de l'inspectrice et la blessure à l'épaule gauche par balle qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Et maintenant, il attendait… Mais il attendit, attendit, attendit et le temps passa. Il avait bien vu passer un bus et deux autres voitures, mais pas le véhicule des policiers. Maugréant, il retourna au village pour en apprendre davantage… Partis… Ils étaient partis depuis au moins trois heures et avaient empruntés un bus de ligne se rendant au village station. Se fondant parmi les chanceux qui partaient aux sports d'hiver.

Vert de rage, Hashimoto reparti aussi sec tout en se faisant force pour ne rien casser chez son informateur.

Dans le bus, les policiers avaient fini par s'endormir bien malgré eux. La circulation se fit soudain plus difficile à l'approche de la montagne. Le col était encore fermé et le chauffeur n'eut d'autre choix que de proposer un long arrêt à ses passagers. Par chance, ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un onzen où chacun pu aller se délasser selon l'envie.

Attablé autour d'un pot de café, Asatani observa ses collègues et remarqua que Toshio gardait jalousement un sac en toile verte.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il donc dans ce sac que vous gardez comme un chien garderait jalousement son os ?

_ C'est le masque de bal que portait Cat's.

…

Comme réveil matin Hitomi connaissait beaucoup mieux… Bien qu'il était déjà 11h45.

…

_ Pourquoi l'avoir emporté avec vous ?

…

_ Bonne question, dit Rui en rentrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

_ Rui ?

_ Écoutons ! L'émission se fait plus claire.

_ Donc ils approchent.

_ Chut, la fit taire Ryô en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

…

_ Je … Je souhaite le faire porter à Hitomi, dit-il en le sortant du sac.

…

_ Quoi !?

_ Du calme, Hitomi, Aï, écoutons.

…

_ Pour prouver qu'elle est Cat's ? Ironisa Asatani.

_ Raaa non justement ! Pour prouver son innocence.

…

_ Rui, le masque va déformer ma voix.

_ Oui, mais Toshio ne le sait pas.

_ Il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

_ À distance cela va être compliqué.

…

_ Il a l'air différent de celui que portait le chef et les autres convives, fit remarquer Asatani.

…

_ Oh oh ! Fit Aï.

_ Elle n'est pas arrivée inspectrice en usant de ses charmes, nota Ryô. Elle est maligne.

_ Si elle découvre le micro c'est fichu, souligna Aï.

_ Oui et non, dit Rui.

_ Pourrais-tu être plus claire ? Demanda Ryô.

_ Si elle découvre le micro et qu'elle le détruit, certes nous ne serons plus au courant de leur avancée mais de ce fait elle détruira aussi le déformateur de voix.

_ En somme c'est un mal pour un bien, souligna Hitomi.

…

_ Vous permettez ? Demanda Mitsuko.

Toshio hésita un instant et finit par lui passer le masque. Asatani l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. La face semblait être la même, peut être un sourire plus malicieux et un regard plus félin.

_ Qu'est-ce que ! S'exclama-t-elle en le retournant.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Toshio.

…

_ Oups, ricana Ryô.

…

_ Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Lui dit-elle.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Ceci est un micro, affirma-t-elle.

_ Un micro ? Ce n'est pas un appareil destiné à l'aider à respirer en altitude ?

…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être niais ton fiancé, ma pauvre Hitomi, la plaignit Ryô.

_ C'est ce qui fait son charme, sourit-elle.

…

_ Bonjour, Hitomi. J'espère que vous vous êtes remise et que votre convalescence se passe bien, nargua Mitsuko.

…

_ Elle a de la suite dans les idées, souligna Ryô.

_ C'est une plaie, oui ! Affirma Hitomi frissonnante malgré elle.

…

_ Mais arrêtez de divaguer, fulmina Toshio.

…

_ Une chose est certaine, leur véhicule n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis hier, fit remarquer Aï après avoir contrôlé divers instruments.

…

_ Je ne divague pas, inspecteur Utsumi.

_ Les médicaments que l'on vous a donné à l'hôpital cette nuit vous ont détraqué le cerveau.

…

'L'hôpital ? Cette nuit ?' songèrent les trois sœurs.

…

_ Cessez de vous chamailler, dois-je vous rappeler que nous nous trouvons dans un lieu public ? Intervint le chef. Par ailleurs, passez-moi cette pièce à conviction.

…

_ Si le chef s'en mêle, grimaça Hitomi.

_ Vous avez mal jeune fille ?

_ Oui.

_ Je pourrais augmenter la dose de l'antidouleur, mais il risque de vous engourdir davantage ou de vous faire dormir.

…

_ L'inspectrice Asatani a raison, souligna le chef. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un microphone miniature. Cependant, à la vue de sa petite taille je ne pense pas qu'il ait une longue porte.

…

_ C'était sans compter sur notre collaboration, dit Aï en souriant à Doc.

…

_ Tenez, Utsumi, reprenez donc ce masque ridicule, dit ensuite le chef.

…

Néanmoins au chalet, Ryô, Doc et les sœurs Kisugi n'entendirent qu'un sifflement après « masque ».

_ Le chef a certainement retiré et détruit le micro, fit remarquer Rui.

_ Je préfère prendre le risque de me rendormir maintenant plutôt que d'avoir mal et d'être dans l'incapacité de bouger, dit Hitomi s'adressant au docteur.

_ Bien, dit-il avant d'aller vers sa trousse.

Un petit quart d'heure après, un peu étourdie, Hitomi s'était effectivement endormie et demeurait sous la surveillance d'Aï. Au salon le discussion se fit plus sérieuse. Doc expliqua la problématique à Rui quant au futur tir. Il y avait réfléchi toute la matinée, de manière à trouver les mots justes pour éviter de lui faire peur. Rui en avait malgré tout pleuré, trouvant le réconfort dans les bras de Ryô. Puis elle avait écrit une lettre à l'attention du directeur adjoint du dispensaire qu'elle avait remise à Doc. Il s'agissait de son ticket d'entrée.

Ce dernier laissa des consignes concernant les soins à prodiguer à sa patiente durant son absence. Il préférait en effet arriver plus tôt au dispensaire, d'une part pour prendre ses repères, d'autre part pour ne pas éveiller de quelconques soupçons.

Ryô s'était proposé à l'y conduire, ayant lui-même une course à faire de nouveau au village. Rui avait accepté, le remerciant de son aide.

C'est ainsi qu'après l'avoir déposé il s'était retrouvé attablé à une des tables du bar restaurant de Tomoe. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu rentrer, elle lui avait fait signe afin qu'il aille s'installer un peu à l'écart tout en lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Là, elle lui avait apporté un verre d'eau et pris note de sa commande avant d'aller chercher le message qu'elle avait à lui transmettre. Elle remarqua son visage se durcir à la lecture du pli. Les nouvelles n'étaient effectivement pas fameuses. Elle avait elle-même pris le message hier matin après leur départ.

Un certain Hideyuki se trouvait à l'hôpital. Son appartement avait été saccagé. Sa vie n'était pas en danger grâce à l'intervention somme toute rapide des secours. Autre nouvelle qui semblait avoir de l'importance aux dires de la policière, un certain Ryûjin Hashimoto s'était échappé et il était le suspect principal de l'agression du détective.

Jusqu'à présent la policière n'avait pas rappelé. Aussi lorsque le téléphone sonna Tomoe ne fut pas plus surprise de reconnaître sa voix.

_ Bonjour, inspectrice, dit-elle gaiement.

_ Bonjour, Madame.

_ Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez m'appeler Tomoe, Sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

Saeko en eut un léger sourire.

_ Par ailleurs Ryô vient d'arriver, aussi puis-je vous le passer.

_ Il est ici ?

_ Oui… Oh ! Et comment se porte ce monsieur Hideyuki ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Il est tiré d'affaire. Puisque Ryô est là, je veux bien que vous me le passiez.

_ Donnez-moi cinq minutes, le temps d'aller le prévenir, sourit Tomoe avant de poser le combiné sur le bureau.

Peu après…

_ Saeko chan ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-il la bouche en cœur.

_ Bien mieux depuis que je sais que sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Ryô soupira d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle.

_ Y-a-t-il autre chose ?

_ Nous avons mis le téléphone d'Hashimoto sur écoute, ainsi que celui de sa fiancée.

_ Et ?

_ Il a appelé cette dernière pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Il a en tête de finir son contrat.

_ Finir son contrat ? Éliminer Cat's je suppose.

_ Ainsi que les policiers… Il a fait mention d'un film sur lequel apparaîtrait le visage de la voleuse. Cela je m'en moque un peu. Ce qui m'intéresse plus est qu'il ait aussi mentionné l'existence de transactions entre Seïki et son plus gros client sur cette même vidéo. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques actuellement, mais si tu as le bonheur de mettre la main sur cette vidéo penses à moi. Nous surveillons toujours sa fiancée même si nous savons qu'elle ne nous mènera sans doute pas jusqu'à lui.

_ Si tu en apprends davantage, n'hésite pas à me tenir informé de la sorte.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas. Fais attention à toi.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis solide comme un roc, raccrocha-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle.

À peine fut-il assis qu'il remarqua l'arrivée de trois citadins qu'il cerna bien vite. Ils avaient l'odeur de la police.

_ Fichu bus et fichu neige, râla le plus jeune des deux hommes.

_ Je suis certaine qu'il y est pour quelque-chose. C'est son véhicule qui nous a fait une queue de poisson. Le chauffeur du bus est un pro… C'est grâce à lui que nous n'avons pas fini dans le ravin.

_ Il ?

_ Hashimoto, compléta la femme à lunettes confirmant les soupçons de Ryô.

Les trois policiers venaient d'arriver au village. La scène qu'il redoutait d'interpréter se rapprochait inexorablement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Quand Hashimoto s'en mêle.

 __ Il ?_

 __ Hashimoto, compléta la femme à lunettes confirmant les soupçons de Ryô._

 _Les trois policiers venaient d'arriver au village. La scène qu'il redoutait d'interpréter se rapprochait inexorablement._

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être si certaine ?

_ Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il a doublé le bus avant de se rabattre brusquement. Par ailleurs… Il est ici… Quelque part dans ce village.

La phrase n'échappa pas à Ryô.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Questionna le vieillard à lunettes.

_ Sa voiture, j'ai vu sa voiture avant que nous ne rentrions ici, Chef.

_ Alors allons au poste de police pour le signaler, affirma le dit chef.

_ Le signaler ? Nous pourrions nous en occuper nous même, fit le plus jeune.

_ Ce n'est plus notre juridiction, argumenta le chef.

_ Mais pour Cat's, ça l'est ? Bougonna le jeune croisant les bras.

_ Non plus. Nous venons simplement rendre visite à des amies, précisa la jeune femme.

_ Bien le bonsoir, messieurs dames. Désirez vous boire, manger ? Questionna Tomoe en les interrompant.

Il est vrai qu'ils étaient restés debout à l'entrée du bar-restaurant pour discuter, profitant alors de la chaleur ambiante.

_ Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le poste de police ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Vous voulez porter plainte pour coups et blessures ! Si ce sont ces messieurs qui vous ont mis dans cet état, je vous déconseille de rester avec eux plus longtemps, précisa Tomoe.

_ Non. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Ces deux messieurs sont les collègues et… amis.

_ Oh ! Veuillez excuser ma méprise. Le poste de police se trouve juste en face, de l'autre côté de la place.

_ Merci. Pourriez-vous nous réserver une table, nous allons revenir.

_ Bien sur

_ Par ailleurs, sauriez-vous où nous pourrions loger cette nuit ?

_ Les hôtels sont complets… Par contre je puis vous accueillir chez moi, j'ai des chambres disponibles.

_ C'est que nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer, tenta le chef.

_ Mais vous ne vous imposez pas. Et puis cela me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, sourit-elle.

_ Mardi beaucoup, dirent-ils à l'unisson en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ À tout de suite, sourit la jeune femme entraînant ses collègues à sa suite.

Au dehors la neige recommençait à tomber légèrement. Ryô en profita pour d'aller Tomoe avant de rejoindre la motoneige garée dans une petite ruelle annexe.

_ Vous là ! Vous voulez un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il froidement à un homme qui tentait de lui dérober la machine.

L'homme se raidit et se tourna vers l'opportun. Il se leva du véhicule et, dans crier gare, se jeta sur lui. Ryô l'évita avec souplesse tout en gardant ses mains dans les poches et lui fit un croc en jambes. Déséquilibré, l'homme tomba tête la première dans les poubelles qui se renversèrent avec fracas sous son poids. Ryô sentit soudain la colère bouillonner en lui. Cet homme ne lui inspirait que mépris et rage. Son odeur avait un quelque-chose de familier. Il devait faire parti du milieu, il en était certain.

Lorsque l'homme, se relevant, sourit son arme à feu, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui l'obligea à sortir ses poings. KO sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre comment, l'homme tomba lourdement dans la neige au moment où Tomoe arrivait.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? C'est vous qui avez fait tout ce bruit ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Ce gaillard a tenté de voler mon véhicule.

_ Dois-je prévenir la police ?

_ Oui, mais celle du village. Pas les trois personnes que vous allez si gentiment accueillir chez vous.

_ Ils sont policiers ?

_ Oui, mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ce sont des gentils.

Tomoe se baissa pour retourner l'homme alors face contre terre.

_ Ça alors ! Je n'aurai pas cru que ce fut un voleur, dit-elle en apercevant son visage.

_ Vous le connaissez ?

_ Pas plus que cela. Il est arrivé cet après-midi et m'a expliqué avoir un colis à apporter à Mademoiselle Hitomi Kisugi. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais le chemin pour me rendre chez elle.

Ryô fronça les sourcils, un doute subit à l'esprit. Et si cet homme n'était autre qu'Hashimoto ? Il le regarda longuement avant de demander à Tomoe d'aller chercher les forces de l'ordre. Tome s'exécuta devant son visage soudain sévère.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec les policiers, Ryô avait filé avec la motoneige. Il ne restait qu'un mot écrit à la va vite et laissé sur le torse de l'homme toujours inconscient mais dont les mains avaient été liées avec les lacets de ses chaussures.

En garde à vue et maintenant menotté, l'homme retrouva finalement ses esprits tout en se questionnant sur ce qui l'avait mené ici. Il venait de croiser la route d'un costaud, ça il s'en rappelait bien, mais après…

_ On reprend conscience ? Ironisa un homme à ses côtés.

Le bandit menotté leva son regard plein de mépris vers lui, le faisant ricaner davantage.

_ Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu… Je jurerai que… dit le policier s'interrompant et prenant une feuille de papier entre ses mains.

Il l'observa tour à tour avec cette dernière.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui. Pas de doute possible. Les policiers d'Inunari vont être ravis de ma prise, sourit-il.

'Si vous croyez que je vais rester dans ce taudis assez longtemps vous vous trompez lourdement', songea l'homme.

_ Ryûjin Hashimoto… Vous avez de lourds antécédents… Enfermez le seul et sous haute surveillance. Au moindre faux pas, n'hésitez pas… C'est un tueur de policiers, souligna-t-il pour insister sur sa dangerosité.

Le malfrat fut donc mené de force dans une cellule à l'écart.

' Laissons les policiers d'Inunari se reposer. J'irai les avertir demain matin. L'inspectrice Asatani a passé un mauvais moment, il est inutile de la déranger maintenant.' Songea le commissaire principal.

Sans le savoir, nos amis d'Inunari étaient partis du commissariat au moment où les policiers ramenés le voleur de motoneige au poste par la porte annexe

De retour au chalet, Ryô informa Rui que le Doc avait bien pris son poste au dispensaire et que son arrivée avait été chaleureusement accueillie. Ne voulant pas affoler Rui inutilement, il se garda de lui mentionner le malfrat. Il préférait attendre le lendemain pour lui en parler par ailleurs il souhaitait vérifier en premier lieu ses soupçons en questionnant Hitomi, et cette dernière dormait de nouveau.

…

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin au chalet, chambre d'Hitomi…

10h sonnèrent lorsque Ryô alla ouvrir les volets de la chambre. Les rayons du soleil se glissèrent vers Hitomi qui se réveilla alors

_ Quelle heure se fait-il ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix qu'il trouva moins fatiguée.

_ Dix heures, Belle au bois dormant. Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner. Sinon, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je sens qu'il y a un mieux. Nous suivons les prescriptions que Doc m'a faites… Toi, tu as une question à me poser, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre. J'aurai souhaité que tu me décrives le tireur.

_ Il a une balafre oblique sur le visage et porte une paire de lunettes de soleil en permanence. Il est brun, typé japonais, assez grand, la trentaine. Il a des poings d'acier et un corps de bodybuilder… Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai dû me battre contre lui.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Ma pauvre Hitomi, pleurnicha-t-il.

Cette dernière avait observé son ami pendant sa description et son visage s'était fait de plus en plus sévère avant de faire le pitre et de paraître horrifié par ses mots.

— Tu l'as vu, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux malgré le froid qu'elle éprouva subitement.

Ryô hocha la tête affirmativement avant de lui attraper les mains.

— Je te promets une chose ma belle, il ne vous fera aucun mal. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il sorte de cellule et qu'il trouve le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici.

— Sortir de cellule ?

— Oui… Il a tenté de me dérober la motoneige hier en fin d'après-midi, après que j'eu accompagné Doc au dispensaire… Autant te dire qu'il a vite fini K.O. Autre information qui a son importance, vos amis d'Inunari sont arrivés hier, un peu avant l'incident du vol, au village.

— Que… Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

— Pas de panique, j'ai placé quelques micros au bar-restaurant et ailleurs micros que tes sœurs m'ont confiés avant mon départ.

— À ton avis, que fait-il par ici ?

— Une amie m'a laissé entendre qu'il en avait après les policiers… Il a dû les suivre. Et puis…

— Et puis ?

— Un bon professionnel va au bout de tous ses contrats en une fois. S'il n'y parvient pas il perd en crédibilité et devient la risée du milieu. Refuser de laisser tomber est cependant une preuve que cet homme est dénué d'honneur.

— Ryô… XYZ, dit-elle soudain avec inquiétude.

— Tout pour toi ma belle… Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— J'aimerai que tu protèges mes amis policiers de ce monstre.

Ryô soupira tout en souriant, « son » Hitomi avait beaucoup de cœur.

— Pas de problèmes, acquiesça-t-il en se penchant vers elle en souriant béatement.

Prise au dépourvue elle recula légèrement et se retrouva adossée à la tête de lit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ryô porta sa main à son visage et le lui caressa gentiment avant de déposer un baisé contre son front.

— C'est promis, dit-il ensuite en s'éloignant et souriant devant son rouge de confusion. Je te laisse déjeuner tranquillement. Tes sœurs m'en voudraient si je restai avec toi plus longtemps, expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

…

En parallèle, poste de police du village.

Dans sa cellule Hashimoto avait élaboré son évasion. Il n'attendait que le moment le plus propice pour passer à l'action. Lorsqu'il entendit le commissaire principal avertir ses subordonnés de son départ, il su que la porte de sortie s'était enfin ouverte aussi passa-t-il à l'action…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Évasion et conséquence.

 _En parallèle, poste de police du village._

 _Dans sa cellule Hashimoto avait élaboré son évasion. Il n'attendait que le moment le plus propice pour passer à l'action. Lorsqu'il entendit le commissaire principal avertir ses subordonnés de son départ, il su que la porte de sortie s'était enfin ouverte aussi passa-t-il à l'action…_

…

Bar restaurant de Tomoe

— Le bar n'est pas encore ouvert, rappela-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer.

— Bonjour, Tomoe. Sauriez-vous me dire où je puis trouver mes collègues d'Inunari ?

— Vos collègues ? Reprit Tomoe avec étonnement.

— Oui. Les trois inspecteurs qui sont arrivés hier en fin d'après-midi.

— Oh. Ces personnes. Ils sont encore à l'étage et prennent leur petit déjeuner.

— Ils ont dormi chez vous ? S'étonna le commissaire.

— Oui, les hôtels sont complets cette semaine… Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher ?

— S'il vous plaît. J'ai une information de la plus grande importance à leur transmettre.

— J'y vais de ce pas, dit-elle en posant le balai qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— Merci, dit le commissaire.

Quelques minutes après, il les entendit arriver.

— Bonjour, inspecteurs, inspectrice, salua-t-il.

— Bonjour, rétorquèrent-ils.

— Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent ? Demanda le chef.

— C'est au sujet de ce Hashimoto. Il a été appréhendé hier soir pour tentative de vol.

— Vous l'avez arrêté ? Demanda vivement Mitsuko tandis que Tomoe avait repris son balai.

— Il est en cellule, oui. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo avec ce vil type, continua-t-il.

— Pas avant d'avoir pu aller leur dire bonjour, souligna-t-elle.

— De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda le commissaire.

— Des sœurs Kisugi. Avec ce mauvais temps dont nous avons entendu parler nous nous inquiétons pour elles, affirma l'inspectrice.

Tomoe remarqua le mécontentement du jeune inspecteur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. La raison donnée était-elle fiable ?

— Vous ne pourrez pas aller chez elles par la route, intervint-elle. Rui est passée hier matin. Elle m'a informé qu'une grosse avalanche avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et que le chasse neige ne serait pas suffisant. J'ai aussitôt avertie les services adéquats, mais ils sont débordés par les demandes.

— Vous avez vu Rui ? Reprit Mitsuko.

— Comme je vous vois, Madame, rétorqua Tomoe en souriant. Elle était en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme. Qui s'est fait surprendre par la tempête la veille et qui, somme toute, a dû dormir chez elles.

— De quoi ? S'exclama Toshio.

Mitsuko grimaça, sa théorie prenait l'eau. Cependant elle demeurait persuadée qu'Hitomi et Cat's ne faisaient qu'une.

— En attendant allons voir Hashimoto, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, dit-elle grinçante.

…

Au chalet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'exclama Aï de vive voix, un casque sur les oreilles.

Ryô y décela de la peur en l'entendant.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna-t-il en arrivant au salon où une mini station d'écoute avait été installée.

— Hashimoto serait en cellule… Au village, reprit Aï.

— Comment cela ? S'étonna Rui tandis que Ryô se frotta la tête.

L'information était finalement parvenue aux inspecteurs.

— Il a tenté de me dérober la motoneige hier, expliqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? Questionna Rui.

_ Parce-que jusqu'à présent j'ignorais l'identité du voleur. Je ne l'ai deviné que d'après le portrait que vient de me faire Hitomi.

_ Sais-tu ce qui l'amène par ici ? Demanda Aï.

_ Sans doute vient-il finir son contrat, rétorqua Rui frissonnante.

_ C'est exact, répondit Ryô gravement.

_ Mais lequel ? Interrogea Rui.

_ Je ne pense pas que le menu fretin soit son objectif principal, même si je viens de dire le contraire à Hitomi. Une amie policière m'a fait mention d'une discussion téléphonique qu'il a eut avec sa fiancée. D'une manière ou d'une autre il est parvenu à remonter jusqu'à vous.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Rui et Aï horrifiées.

_ Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Questionna Rui.

_ Je l'ignore.

_ Il… Il a sans doute suivi la supposition d'Asatani, suggéra Aï se remémorant les paroles de l'inspectrice.

_ Peut-être, mais après ? Interrogea l'aînée.

_ Après il lui aura suffit de suivre les policiers, compléta Ryô. De plus il doit avoir des relations dans le milieu. Il m'est avis qu'il ne restera pas bien longtemps derrière les barreaux.

…

De retour au poste de police avec ses « collègues », le commissaire eut la très mauvaise surprise de découvrir trois de ses hommes enfermés dans la cellule d'Hashimoto et un autre encore donné devant la porte.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Où est Hashimoto ? Demanda Toshio.

_ Il s'est enfuit, c'est évident, dit Asatani.

_ Vous pouvez retourner auprès de Tomoe. Je m'occupe personnellement de ce malfrat, dit le commissaire gravement.

_ Vous… commença Asatani.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net en ressentant la main de son chef se poser sur son épaule.

_ Si vous avez besoin de nous vous savez où nous trouver, déclara le chef diplomatique.

_ Merci.

Tandis que ce fut l'effervescence au poste de police, nos trois compères d'Inunari regagnèrent leur gîte.

_ Déjà de retour ? Fit Tomoe surprise.

_ Oui, affirma le chef.

_ Qui que soit l'homme qui était en cellule, il s'est évadé, précisa Toshio.

…

_ Ryô a raison, Hashimoto s'est fait la malle, dit Aï en retirant le casque.

_ Restes attentive à la conversation, veux-tu ? De toute façon il ne connait pas le chemin et s'il prend la route il va finir bloqué, dit sa sœur pour la rassurer.

Aï obtempéra, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Une heure s'écoula sans nouvelles.

Au bar-restaurant de Tomoe celle-ci vit arriver le facteur l'air maussade.

_ Et bien, Shoji, tu en fais une tête ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Je viens de me faire voler ma voiture. Bien sûr je suis allé porter plainte, mais bon…

_ Tu as pu faire ta tournée ?

_ J'ai pris ma motoneige. Heureusement que les nuages n'arrivent que maintenant.

_ Mon pauvre ami… Oh ! Pourrai-je te demander une faveur ? Questionna Tomoe

_ Que puis-je pour toi ?

_ J'ai ce petit colis et ce message à remettre aux sœurs Kisugi, pourrais-tu…

_ Sans problèmes, sourit le facteur. Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de courrier à leur transmettre, et cette fois cela me donnera une raison valable d'aller leur rendre visite, sourit-il.

Il prit le colis et la lettre qu'il rangea dans sa besace et salua Tomoe avant de repartir.

_ Oh ! Nous allons avoir la visite de Shoji, dit Aï à moitié souriante.

_ Qui est Shoji ? Questionna Ryô.

_ Le facteur du village, affirma Rui.

…

À des kilomètres de là, dans le bas côté à quelques pas des arbres couchés sur la route… Grommelant et se frottant la tête Hashimoto sortit d'un véhicule accidenté.

_ Saleté de neige, maugréa-t-il. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à couper à travers le bois.

La neige était si épaisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à avancer comme il le souhaitait. De plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à suivre. Il faut dire que la gérante du café était restée vague dans ses explications. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une motoneige, somme toute assez proche de lui. Avec espoir, il accéléra son pas et tenta de se faire entendre.

Le conducteur du véhicule, qui avançait allègrement perçu un mouvement sur sa gauche et ralenti son allure. Il nota alors un homme faire de grands signes et courir vers lui. De nature méfiante, mais compatissante, l'homme sur la motoneige s'arrêta à bonne distance pour le questionner.

_ Hé là, l'ami, que faites-vous part ici ?

_ Je dois me rendre chez mesdames Kisugi, répondit Hashimoto décelant la méfiance de son interlocuteur.

_ Que voulez-vous donc aux sœurs, sans indiscrétion ? Tenta Shoji

_J'ai une affaire personnelle à traiter. Je dois leur remettre un colis en mains propres… Et si je n'obéis pas… ma famille en subira les frais.

_ Mais c'est terrible ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti la police ? Pour la même raison, fit l'homme accablé.

_ Je peux vous y conduire, j'ai moi-même un colis à leur transmettre.

_ Vous êtes facteur ? Demanda l'homme innocemment.

_ Oui.

_ Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

_ Installez-vous derrière moi et cramponnez-vous, le chemin est instable.

…

Les véhicules de polices avaient bien vite remarqué les traces de pneus d'un véhicule quittant le village malgré les conditions météorologiques difficiles. Ils les avaient remontées jusqu'au véhicule accidenté. Là, le commissaire avait observé des empreintes de pas quittant le véhicule pour s'engager dans le bois. Râlant tout bas, il avait ordonné aux autres hommes en motoneige de suivre la piste avec lui.

Le facteur et son passager se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée de la propriété lorsqu'ils entendirent d'autres véhicules approcher.

Shoji arrêta son véhicule tranquillement et commença à se lever lorsque soudain…

_ Redémarre le véhicule, ordonna son passager.

_ Mais nous sommes arrivés, balbutia-t-il.

_ Fais ce que je te dis, dit l'homme en sortant son arme à feu et le menaçant avec.

Celui-ci obtempéra sans rechigner, mais à peine avait-il remis le moteur en route que son passager le bouscula violemment le faisant tomber à terre.

Terrorisé, Shoji se releva et courut vers le chalet. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Sans plus réfléchir, il entra à l'abri et la porte se referma aussi vite derrière lui.

Essoufflé, le cœur palpitant, apeuré, il se laissa tomber à genou tandis que son portier observait l'extérieur, une main à l'intérieur de sa veste prêt à dégainer…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Répit supplémentaire

 _Terrorisé, Shoji se releva et courut vers le chalet. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Sans plus réfléchir, il entra à l'abri et la porte se referma aussi vite derrière lui._

 _Essoufflé, le cœur palpitant, apeuré, il se laissa tomber à genou tandis que son portier observait l'extérieur, une main à l'intérieur de sa veste prêt à dégainer…_

Sur la motoneige de Shoji, Hashimoto grommela en remarquant que les personnes qui arrivaient étaient des policiers. Il fila à toute allure tandis que deux d'entre eux le prirent en filature et que le troisième appareil s'arrêta à proximité du chalet.

Derrière la porte, Ryô retira sa main de sous sa veste tandis que Rui avait aidé Shoji à se ressaisir et à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, Ryô vit le pauvre homme sursauter.

—J'y vais, intervint Rui après avoir donné un verre d'eau au facteur.

—Bonjour commissaire, dit Rui après lui avoir ouvert. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Ce pauvre Shoji est totalement paniqué.

—Bonjour, madame Kisugi. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. C'est un fugitif que nous pourchassions qui a profité de sa rencontre avec lui pour lui subtiliser sa machine. Mes hommes sont sur sa piste. Comment allez-vous et comment va-t-il ?

—Nous allons bien, merci. Quant à Shoji, comme je viens de vous le dire, il est en état de choc. Par ailleurs vous devriez retourner au village au plus vite une nouvelle tempête de neige s'approche, dit-elle en observant le ciel tumultueux. Avertissez vos hommes qui poursuivent le fuyard, cela serait plus prudent pour eux aussi.

—Je vais le faire de ce pas. Shoji, viens nous rentrons au village, lança le commissaire.

Le facteur leva la tête silencieusement et finit par obtempérer. Il s'arrêta subitement sur le pas de la porte.

—Oh ! Avec toutes ces émotions j'ai bien faillit oublier le pourquoi de ma visite… De la part de Tomoe, dit-il en tremblant et lui tendant un petit colis et le courrier qu'il sorti difficilement de sa besace.

—Merci, Shoji. Je vous aurai bien offert un café, mais il est inutile de risquer de vous bloquer ici avec ce ciel menaçant, précisa-t-elle de nouveau tandis que le vent se levaet que le ciel noircissait à vue d'œil. Commissaire, faites attention à vous.

Le dit commissaire la salua d'un signe de main avant d'attraper un talkie-walkie pour avertir ses hommes tandis que Shoji salua une dernière fois Rui et gagna le véhicule du policier.

—Ma voiture, ma motoneige… Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, gémit-il.

—Estimes-toi heureux d'être encore vivant. Ton voleur est un tueur à gages, un tueur de flic, précisa le commissaire.

—Pauvre de moi, soupira Shoji.

Puis la motoneige fila en sens inverse, suivant les traces faites par son arrivée.

Hashimoto remarqua le soudain abandon des policiers et ricana diaboliquement. Il allait pouvoir agir à sa guise. Cependant un premier flocon se mit à tomber, puis un second et encore un autre. Arrêtant le véhicule il leva la tête vers le ciel et compris pourquoi les policiers avaient filé. Jurant tout bas tandis que la neige se mit à tomber encore plus fort, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le temps de faire demi-tour.

Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'un abri et parvint à décerner l'entrée d'une sorte de grotte légèrement sur sa gauche. Il redémarra son véhicule et s'y dirigea.

…

Au chalet.

—Cette tempête tombe à point nommé, fit remarquer Ryô.

—En effet, soupira Rui. Dis-moi, crois-tu que ce fugitif soit Hashimoto !

—Je le pense, oui. Espérons qu'il neige suffisamment longtemps pour recouvrir ses traces afin qu'il ne revienne pas aisément par ici.

—D'après ce que Aï m'a laissé entendre, cela risque de durer jusqu'à demain matin. C'est tout bénéfique pour Hitomi.

—Je ne sais pas trop, laissa entendre Ryô. Je dois t'avouer que plus le temps passe, moins j'ai envie d'honorer ce contrat.

—Ryô ? C'est surprenant de ta part.

—Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas chaud à l'idée de devoir lui tirer dessus.

—Cette idée ne m'enchante pas plus que toi je te ferai remarquer même si elle émane de moi, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

—Comment Aï prend elle cette décision ?

—Elle est autant inquiète que je le suis seulement elle a plus de force pour ne pas nous le montrer.

—J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop.

—Ça… Elle ne te prends déjà pas au sérieux, alors… ironisa-t-elle.

Ryô en fut décontenancé.

…

De retour au village, restaurant de Tomoe.

La tempête semblait se renforcer alors que Shoji s'accouda au comptoir pour prendre un remontant. Le commissaire avait été rejoindre les inspecteurs assis dans un coin qui attendait fermement son retour.

—Déjà de retour ? S'étonna Tomoe en le remarquant.

—Le mauvais temps nous a contraint à faire demi-tour. Ce pauvre Shoji a bien faillit y laissé des plumes, rajouta-t-il en le désignant.

—Qu'est-il arrivé ? Questionna Asatani.

—Nous avons suivi les traces d'un véhicule qui quittait le village. Il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule volé, celui de Shoji en l'occurrence. Nous l'avons retrouvé plus loin, dans le bas côté, accidenté. De toute façon la route est tant obstruée qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer. Des traces de pas s'en éloignaient et nous les avons suivis dans le sous bois. Du moins ceux qui avaient emprunté une motoneige à Tomoe. À propos, Merci encore.

—Je vous en prie, fit elle souriante.

—Nous les avons rejoints alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt devant un chalet.

—Quel chalet ? Questionna vivement Asatani.

…

—À ton avis vieille bique, fit Aï moqueuse, un casque sur les oreilles dans la chambre de sa sœur.

—Tout va bien ? Demanda Hitomi faiblement en ouvrant les yeux.

—Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas grande sœur. Reposes-toi !

…

— Quel chalet ? reprit le commissaire surprit par la question. Celui de mesdames Kisugi. Le facteur a couru se réfugier à l'intérieur tandis que le voleur prenait la fuite. J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de le poursuivre tandis que j'allais prendre des nouvelles de Shoji. Ce ne fut bien que lorsque Rui m'a ouvert la porte que j'ai su que je me trouvais chez elles.

— Vous les avez vu chez elles ? Interrogea Asatani.

— Puisque je vous le dis. Rui m'a conseillé d'avertir les hommes qu'une tempête arrivait après qu'elle eut regardé le ciel.

— Hitomi et Aï étaient-elles présentes ? S'empressa Asatani.

— Écoutez, jeune fille, je ne suis pas une baby-sitter. De plus les sœurs Kisugi sont assez grandes pour se garder toutes seules. Cela fera bientôt une semaine qu'elles sont arrivées et qu'elles n'ont que peu quitté leur villégiature.

…

— Et pan dans les dents, ricana Aï.

…

— Veuillez m'excuser, mais avec ce mauvais temps je m'inquiétai pour elles.

…

— Et il va te croire peut être ?

— Tu pourrais nous faire profiter, fit Rui en rentrant dans la chambre avec Ryô.

Sans attendre le reste de la discussion Aï obtempéra.

…

— Ne vous en faites pas pour elles, cependant si cela peut vous rassurer je vous y accompagnerai dès demain, lorsque le mauvais temps aura pris fin.

— Inspecteur Utsumi ? Interrogea Asatani en le voyant se lever.

Dédaigneux, Toshio continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de la curiosité de sa collègue. D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers le facteur qui s'était attablé dans un coin après que Tomoe l'eu servi.

— Bonjour, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Shoji leva la tête vers l'étranger. Son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant, de bienveillant.

— Bonjour. Oui, vous pouvez, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais le commissaire nous a raconté vos malheurs.

— Je cherchais juste à lui rendre service, soupira Shoji.

…

— Comment ça ? S'étonna Aï.

— Chut, fit Rui.

…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Toshio.

— Il cherchait son chemin pour se rendre chez Mesdames Kisugi, et comme je devais m'y rendre je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner.

…

— Quoi ! S'exclama Hitomi faisant écho à Toshio.

…

— Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il devait y aller ? Demanda ensuite l'inspecteur d'Inunari.

…

— Hitomi, calmes-toi, tenta de la rassurer Ryô.

…

— Bien sûr. Il avait un colis à leur remettre en personne. Si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait, sa famille allait en pâtir… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit… Je me suis fait avoir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas mal agit. Cet homme a tout simplement abusé de votre bonté. Merci pour ces renseignements, dit Toshio en se relevant. Pourquoi veut-il se rendre chez elles ? Cela m'échappe, murmura-t-il ensuite en regardant par la fenêtre.

— Inspecteur ? Questionna Tomoe le voyant immobile.

— Navré, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'inquiète pour ma fiancée, sourit-il brièvement.

— Votre fiancée ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui. Hitomi.

— Oh ! C'est donc vous le jeune homme chanceux. La petite cachotière, elle m'avait caché que vous étiez aussi charmant, sourit-elle.

…

— Aurais-tu un rival ? Ironisa Ryô.

…

— Si le commissaire vous a promis qu'il vous y mènera, il vous y mènera. Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il connaisse le bon chemin. Pour aujourd'hui vus pouvez être tranquille malgré cette forte tempête de neige. Personne n'est assez fou pour braver les éléments et s'aventurer dans un lieu qu'il ne connait pas.

…

En effet à bien des kilomètres de là, Hashimoto qui avait trouvé refuge dans une caverne n'arrêtait pas de grommeler. Il avait réussi à trouver du bois et à en ramasser suffisamment pour en faire un feu et se réchauffer.

— Comment se fait-il que ces policiers aient été si rapides à me retrouver ? Ai-je laissé autant de traces que cela ? Ils ont l'air plus apte que ceux de Tokyo, à moins que cela ne soit qu'un coup de chance… Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pu localiser le chalet de ces dames. Il est bien isolé, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un tant soit peu, ricana-t-il diaboliquement.

La journée passa et la tempête persista au grand damne d'Hashimoto.

…..

Le lendemain matin la situation ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup évoluée.

Au chalet.

— Alors Aï, que disent tes instruments ?

— La tempête devrait s'arrêter net en fin de matinée.

— Nous sommes tranquille jusque là, c'est bien, affirma Rui.

…

Au village.

— Quel temps, souligna le chef.

— Dites-moi Tomoe, avez-vous souvent ce genre de mauvais temps ? interrogea Toshio.

— Je dois admettre que depuis que je travaille ici, je n'ai jamais vue une tempête durer aussi longtemps. Je ne vous cache pas que cela me tracasse énormément. Non pas pour le village, mais…

— Mais ? S'enquit Toshio.

— Je me fais du souci pour mes bienfaitrices, admit-elle

— Vos bienfaitrices ?

…

— Oups, fit Hitomi seule dans sa chambre.

…

— Oui… Votre fiancée et ses sœurs. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu m'installer et travailler dans ce bar-restaurant.

— Ha bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

— Oui, sourit-elle énigmatique.

— Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? Demanda Mitsuko bien curieuse.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Après la tempête

— _Oui… Votre fiancée et ses sœurs. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu m'installer et travailler dans ce bar-restaurant._

— _Ha bon ? S'étonna-t-il._

— _Oui, sourit-elle énigmatique._

— _Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? Demanda Mitsuko bien curieuse._

...

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de la vieille chouette, soupira Hitomi.

…

— Pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier, mais cela remonte à quelques années maintenant. Je venais de quitter Tokyo où je n'étais plus la bienvenue et je suis arrivée ici. Mesdames Kisugi cherchaient une personne pour s'occuper de la gestion de ce bar-restaurant. Elles m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts.

— Vous voulez dire que cet établissement leur appartient ? S'étonna Mitsuko.

— Oui, affirma Tomoe mais se gardant de rajouter qu'il en était ainsi pour quelques autres établissements du village dont le dispensaire et les locaux du commissariat. Elles viennent me voir régulièrement pour faire le point sur la comptabilité et nous prévoyons ensemble les investissements à venir en cas de besoin.

— La fin du mois approchant j'en déduis qu'elles doivent bientôt venir vous voir, souligna Mitsuko.

— Seulement Madame Rui. Elles ne viennent jamais toutes les trois, c'est inutile, insista Tomoe de son côté, n'aimant pas le ton employé par l'étrangère.

…

— Bon, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, fit Hitomi.

— Quoi donc ? Demanda Rui en rentrant dans la chambre.

— Tomoe vient de raconter brièvement et très sommairement notre rencontre et sa prise de poste à Toshio et Mitsuko.

— Oups.

— C'est ce que je m'étais dis aussi, mais fort heureusement elle n'a rien dit de compromettant.

— Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Je me sens toujours autant fatiguée, quant à la douleur elle se fait moins forte mais elle est toujours présente… Et ta cheville ? Questionna Hitomi en retour.

— Bien mieux. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide pour marcher et en parlant de cela… Te sens-tu capable de faire quelques pas ?

— Je veux bien essayer mais…

— Hitomi. La tempête de neige va finir en fin de matinée. Le commissaire du village va faire route par ici cet après-midi.

— Crois-tu qu'il retrouvera le chemin facilement ?

— Je ne pense pas, mais nous devons faire tout comme.

— Il va alors falloir faire disparaître la perfusion et ne bandage, grimaça Hitomi bien malgré elle.

— Effectivement, soupira Rui. Mais nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, pas de précipitations. En attendant tu vas d'ores et déjà devoir faire quelques pas en t'aidant du perfuseur.

— Bien.

…

Il était près de midi lorsque la tempête montra enfin quelques signes de faiblesses.

— Enfin, soupira Mitsuko au moment où Tomoe passa à côté de leur table.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de jouer un tour à cette étrangère pour lui changer les idées et la dérider.

— Madame, Messieurs, il est l'heure de déjeuner. Vous vous joindrez bien à nous dans la salle principale ?

— Bien sur, affirmèrent Toshio et le chef.

— Et notre visite chez nos amies ?

— Vous savez, le commissaire doit déjeuner lui aussi. Et si vous n'avalez rien votre teint si charmant va se flétrir, dit Tomoe souriante en lui faisant un clin d'œil après lui avoir délicatement caressé la joue.

Abasourdie, Mitsuko se sentit rougir tandis que la gérante s'éloigna.

— Inspectrice Asatani ? L'appelèrent le chef et Toshio pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

— Je… Que… Oui ?

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna le chef

— Oui, affirma-t-elle.

— Bien, alors allons dans l'autre salle, souligna Toshio.

…

— Que s'est-il donc passé ? Asatani avait l'air mal à l'aise, souligna Rui en arrivant au salon.

— Je ne sais pas, mais cela avait l'air plutôt amusant, rétorqua Ryô. Comment va Hitomi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Elle est encore fatiguée. Je lui ai fait faire quelques pas afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais elle y est parvenue. D'abord en prenant appui au perfuseur, puis à la fin sans.

— Il vaut mieux… Cet après midi au pire, ou au mieux demain, elle devra peut-être courir, fit-il remarquer.

…

Dans sa grotte Hashimoto n'arrêtait pas de grogner contre le mauvais temps. Le froid ne faisait que raviver les douleurs de ses différentes blessures, notamment les plus récentes.

— La garce va regretter de s'être opposée à mes envies et puis cette tempête qui n'en fini pas, grommela-t-il en regardant de nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Il nota alors que la tempête était finie.

— Depuis combien de temps ? Se questionna-t-il de vive voix.

Il regarda sa montre et sortit brièvement de son antre pour observer les environs.

— Je n'ai fait qu'aller tout droit, ce ne devrait pas être difficile de retourner au chalet de ces dames, sourit-il narquois.

Il retourna dans la grotte et récupéra la motoneige qu'il avait pensé à abriter. Une fois dehors, il fila droit devant lui…

…

Vers 13h30 la discussion au bar-restaurant de Tomoe se fit de nouveau intéressante.

— Bonjour, Commissaire.

— Bonjour, Tomoe.

— Vous venez pour votre promesse ?

— En effet.

— N'oubliez pas que j'ai besoin de mes motoneiges dans moins de trois heures. Il y a autant d'inscrits à la course que de motoneiges disponibles. J'ai déjà dû annuler hier à cause de la tempête, je ne voudrais pas avoir à la reporter sans cesse.

— Je vous rapporterez vos motoneiges en temps et en heure, appuya le commissaire.

— J'y compte bien.

…

— C'est bon pour nous ? Interrogea Ryô.

— Uniquement si le commissaire ne retrouve pas son chemin. Il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, répondit Rui.

…

— Vous voyez, Madame, ce n'était pas la peine de vous en faire, ironisa Tomoe en s'adressant à la policière.

— En effet, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

— Allez, en route, lui dit ensuite la gérante en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Mitsuko se raidit et s'attrapa le derrière en laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

— Qu'y-a-t-il Asatani ? Demanda le chef.

— Ri… Rien, bégaya-t-elle sentant tous les regards des clients se poser sur elle.

Elle s'éclipsa à toute allure, confuse.

…

— J'ai bien l'impression que Tomoe s'amuse aux dépends d'Asatani, fit remarquer Rui.

— Comme elle l'a fait avec moi, râla Ryô.

— Non. Avec toi elle était sincère, précisa l'aînée en le faisant blêmir. Je monte voir Hitomi pour l'aider à finir de se préparer, rejoins-nous d'ici une demi-heure.

— Bien, Madame.

…

Bien deux heures plus tard.

— Mais bon sang, où est ce foutu chalet ? Maugréa Hashimoto. Aurais-je roulé plus longtemps que je ne le pense ?

Soudain, il arrêta la motoneige, croyant avoir perçu un bruit lointain. Il se mit à l'affût et écouta plus attentivement. Il y avait d'autres motoneiges dans le secteur. Prudent, il attendit que les bruits s'éloignent pour redémarrer son véhicule et finalement rebrousser chemin.

…

— Je crains que nous ne tournions en rond, fit remarquer Toshio.

— Je le pense aussi, fit remarquer le chef.

— Tomoe va me passer un savon si je ne lui ramène pas les motoneiges en temps et en heure, souligna le commissaire avant de s'arrêter.

Il regarda autour de lui pour la énième fois, tout était pareil. Il lui était impossible de retrouver un quelconque point de repères qui aurait pu l'aider.

— Je suis désolé, inspecteurs, Nous allons devoir faire demi-tour, je ne retrouve pas mon chemin, soupira-t-il.

— Comment ? S'exclama Asatani

— Écoutez ma petite dame, j'ai promis à Tomoe qu'elle aurait ses motoneiges en temps voulu de plus je n'ai vraiment pas envie de nous perdre au milieu de nul part.

— Mais, commença-t-elle.

— Il est inutile d'insister, fit le commissaire faisant signe à ses hommes de faire demi-tour.

…

— Je crois que nous nous sommes affolés pour rien, souligna Hitomi en regardant l'heure.

— Peut-être, mais j'aurai préféré en avoir la confirmation, rétorqua Rui.

— Comment passez-vous les journées lorsque le temps n'est pas au beau fixe ? Demanda Ryô.

— Nous avons chacune nos occupations, commença Rui. Aï plancherai sans nul doute sur une nouvelle invention ; Hitomi serait en train d'écrire à son fiancé ou en train de lire un livre. Quant à moi je lirai très certainement… Sans oublier les diverses tâches ménagères.

— Et quand le temps est au beau fixe, nous profitons du domaine pour aller nous amuser autrement, rajouta Aï. Et toi ? Que ferais-tu dans ces conditions ?

— Aï, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui poser cette question, fit remarquer Hitomi.

— Pourquoi ? Fit-elle naïve.

— Tu devrais t'en douter, expliqua Rui.

— Je crois que tu ne préférerais pas savoir, argua Ryô avec un sourire béat.

— Non mais quel obsédé, dit la jeune sœur piqué avant de descendre au salon tandis que ses sœurs se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

— Tu aurais pu lui dire autre chose, Ryô, souligna Rui.

— On m'a apprit à ne pas mentir aux enfants, dit-il fièrement.

— Tu es incorrigible, dit Hitomi avant de grimacer prise d'une douleur soudaine.

…

— Vous revoilà, fit la voix joyeuse de Tomoe. Je commençai à me faire du souci, le départ est dans dix minutes, rajouta-t-elle pour le commissaire. Et bien ! Vous en faites une tête ma mignonne.

— Raaa … Arrêtez un peu râla Mitsuko avant de ressortir furieuse.

— Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Demanda Tomoe surprise.

— Le commissaire a malheureusement été incapable de retrouver le chemin, expliqua Toshio.

— Vous savez inspecteurs, la dernière tempête de neige a recouvert le peu de repères que j'avais. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais coupé par les bois pour me rendre chez elles. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de raison d'aller leur rendre visite. C'est vraiment un pur hasard qui m'y a conduit hier. Après tout, je n'ai fait que suivre des traces. Sur ce, je retourne au bureau bonne course aux participants, Tomoe.

— Merci, sourit-elle.

Toshio et le chef gagnèrent une table tandis que Tomoe alla finir les derniers préparatifs de la course et de sonner son départ.

— Dites-moi, Chef, pourquoi vouloir y aller vous aussi ? Questionna Toshio osant poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le 'Casus Belli'.

— Mon petit Utsumi… Comment réagiriez-vous si Asatani avait raison.

— Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, grommela-t-il.

— Doucement, ne nous emballons pas. Je pense comme vous cependant je dois reconnaître qu'Asatani pourrait avoir raison. Attention, j'ai dit pourrais… L'idée que votre fiancée et ses sœurs puissent être notre trio de voleuses me parait à la fois absurde, mais concrète. Par moment l'indice le plus probant est devant nous, là où nous ne le voyons pas.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, soupira Toshio. Mais je refuse de croire une telle ineptie.

…

— C'est qu'il est fou amoureux ton fiancé, fit remarquer Ryô.

— Nous sommes donc tranquilles jusqu'à demain, souligna Rui.

— Oui, soupira Hitomi.

— Ryô, pourrais-tu… commença Rui.

— Pas de soucis, je vais me mettre devant les fourneaux pour m'occuper un peu, ironisa-t-il.

— Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? Se moqua Hitomi

— Mais bien sûr. Je suis un vrai cordon bleu, se vanta-t-il fièrement avant de disparaître.

Rui s'occupa ensuite de remettre un bandage en place et proposa un antidouleur à sa sœur qu'elle voyait grimacer sans cesse et ne rien dire. Puis le temps passa. Lors du dîner les sœurs Kisugi purent découvrir le talent caché de Ryô et oublièrent momentanément le pourquoi de sa présence au chalet avec elles.

Néanmoins, à la fin du dîner la retransmission de la radio plomba de nouveau légèrement l'ambiance.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Drame au chalet des sœurs Kisugi

 _Néanmoins, à la fin du dîner la retransmission de la radio plomba de nouveau légèrement l'ambiance._

— Inspecteur Utsumi, l'interpella Tomoe tandis que ce dernier regardait vers l'extérieur, pensif.

— Oui ?

— Vous êtes réellement inquiets pour vos amies ?

— En effet, sourit-il très brièvement. Je sais très bien qu'elles savent s'occuper d'elles toutes seules, mais les savoir isolées et sans possibilité de communiquer…

— Je pourrais vous y conduire, si vous le désirez.

— Vous pourriez ? Répéta-t-il gaiement.

— Tout à fait, mais pour l'heure pas avant demain.

— C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, dit-il en perdant soudain son sourire.

— Et bien ? Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? Questionna Tomoe posant les mains sur les siennes.

— Je veux certes les revoir, mais pas dans ces conditions, soupira-t-il la décontenançant.

— Ces conditions ? Reprit-elle surprise.

— Savez-vous garder des secrets ? Demanda Toshio regardant autour de lui pour localiser le chef et Mitsuko.

— Je puis être muette comme une carpe. Dites-moi donc ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Tata Tomoe est aussi là pour cela.

…

— « Tata Tomoe », pff, s'il savait, pouffa Ryô.

— Chut, firent les trois sœurs.

…

— Ce n'est pas vraiment du fait de ce Hashimoto que nous sommes ici, commença-t-il après un long soupir.

Et il enchaîna en lui racontant brièvement les événements à bord du 'Casus Belli' et ce qui les avait conduits au village.

— Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle.

— Je pense que l'idée est totalement absurde et que nous perdons notre temps… Par contre je suis inquiet à l'idée que ce tueur, Hashimoto, veuille aussi se rendre chez elles je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison.

— Je vous y conduirai, dit-elle de nouveau. D'abord pour prouver que vos collègues sont dans le tort et ensuite je pense que vous dormirez plus tranquille, rajouta-t-elle retirant délicatement ses mains des siennes.

…

— Cela ne va pas être mon cas, souligna Hitomi. Tomoe nous mets dans l'embarras même si cela part d'un bon sentiment.

— L'aurait-elle fait si elle connaissait la vérité ? Demanda Ryô.

— Non, affirmèrent les trois sœurs d'une seule et même voix.

— Du moins pas sans nous avoir consulté auparavant ou sans nous avoir prévenu, rajouta Rui en regardant Hitomi.

— Vous le saviez ? Réalisa Ryô.

— Oui. Elle me l'a indiqué dans le courrier que nous a transmis Shoji. Seule Hitomi était dans la confidence. En fait, elle pensait aider les inspecteurs seulement si l'un d'entre eux faisait battre son cœur. Un peu comme toi lorsque tu acceptes certaines missions, dit Rui en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Vous jouez vraiment bien la comédie, souligna Ryô un peu boudeur. Néanmoins elle a votre totale confiance.

— La confiance est réciproque. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous en cas de besoin et s'il nous arrivait quoique ce soit elle serait une des premières à en souffrir, précisa Aï.

…

La fin de soirée fut plus calme d'un côté comme de l'autre et chacun pu finalement dormir convenablement.

…

Le lendemain matin la tension était palpable au chalet depuis la dernière émission du bar-restaurant annonçant leur départ imminent.

Hitomi était descendu au salon sous le regard vigilant de Ryô tandis que ses sœurs finissaient de démanteler les pièces en trop sur la chaîne hifi située dans sa chambre. Celle du salon ayant déjà fait l'objet de la même opération la veille.

— Ryô… Soit un gentleman et aide-moi à retirer le bandage, veux-tu ?

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma déesse, répondit-il avec émerveillement en se plaçant derrière elle.

Curieusement, les mains de Ryô ne se firent pas baladeuses.

— Tu sembles préoccupé, fit remarquer Hitomi.

— C'est l'idée de ce que je vais devoir te faire subir qui me préoccupe, admit-il en soupirant.

Hitomi était une de ces rares personnes à qui il se confiait facilement.

— Je t'ai décrit mon assaillant il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui… Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Dis-toi que je suis cet homme… Dis-toi que je suis ce tueur qui a été engagé pour éliminer Cat's et qui m'a tiré dessus… Ce devrait être plus facile…

— Avec ce corps de rêve ? dit-il soudain face à elle et ayant retrouvé son regard lubrique tandis que ses mains se mirent à courir sur sa peau nue.

— Non mais, oh ! Ryô, cria-t-elle rouge de confusion et tentant de se couvrir rapidement.

Elle grimaça de son geste un peu trop vif.

— Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Aï en arrivant en courant et dévalant les escaliers rapidement.

Le tableau devant-elle fut assez explicite et n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse. Elle lança trois cartes Cat's vers Ryô qui les arrêta toutes d'une seule et même main.

— Et moi qui me faisais la réflexion qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, soupira Hitomi en tentant d'enfiler la manche de sa chemise… sans succès.

— Tu aurais dû nous demander de l'aide et non pas à ce … pervers, râla Aï.

— C'est sa façon d'être… Mais ne t'y trompes pas Aï. Il peut aussi être très vil, sournois et très… froid quand il rentre dans la peau de son personnage.

— Lui ? reprit la jeune sœur sceptique.

— Merci des compliments, ironisa Ryô. Oui, moi, rajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix si grave et si sévère qu'Aï sursauta en frissonnant et recula ensuite.

— Aï, peux-tu revenir ? Nous n'en avons pas terminé, l'appela Rui.

— Mais et Hitomi ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta sœur, elle est assez grande pour se défendre et connaissant Ryô il va vite arrêter de la taquiner de toute façon.

— Bien, j'arrive… Toi le vieux pervers obsédé gare à toi, menaça Aï.

— Hou, mais c'est qu'elle est mauvaise, ironisa-t-il.

Le regard qu'il lui lança ensuite eut pour effet de la faire remonter encore plus rapidement

— Ryô, soit plus gentille avec Aï, sourit Hitomi. Ceci dit, tu es passé du coq à l'âne en matant ma poitrine… Qu'y-a-t-il de si grave ? Qu'ai-je pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Questionna-t-elle.

— C'est la présence d'Hashimoto dans les parages qui m'ennuie. Mon petit doigt me dit que je ne vais pas pouvoir partir tranquillement lorsque je le devrais. Par ailleurs, je vais devoir abréger notre conversation les motoneiges approchent, dit-il percevant le très lointain vrombissement des moteurs.

— Ryô, pense à ce que je viens de te dire et tout ira bien. Je te fais confiance, sourit-elle mélancolique.

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur son front et monta rejoindre Rui et Aï dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient. La mise en scène méritait une dernière petite finalisation.

— Aï, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de la plus jeune sœur.

— Que puis-je pour toi, Monsieur l'obsédé ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

— Ils arrivent et pour parfaire ma scène je vais devoir t'attacher et te bâillonner, dit-il sadiquement.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis contre, balbutia-t-elle en s'agenouillant, boudeuse.

— Aï, la réprimanda Rui devant son enfantillage.

— Je rigole, dit-elle moqueuse en se relevant.

— Je serai dans ma chambre, rappela Rui avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Une fois que je serai lancé ne prends pas trop peur, averti-t-il.

Seul avec Aï dans sa chambre, Ryô alla verrouiller la porte inquiétant alors la jeune sœur.

— Heu… Vas-y doucement quand même, bredouilla-t-elle en reculant.

Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler bien malgré elle. Peur… Il lui faisait peur. Elle tomba à genou soudain tétanisée par la terreur qu'il suscitait en elle.

— Au moins je te ferai moins mal puisque tu ne résisteras pas, dit-il avec une voix doucereuse qui contrastait avec l'aura qu'il dégageait.

— Ouch ! Gémit-elle néanmoins lorsqu'il serra les liens de ses poignets.

Machiavéliquement il la bâillonna et l'enferma dans un placard.

Même si elle savait qu'il jouait la comédie, Aï était terrorisée et se prit à s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs. Elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce et un silence oppressant se fit, du moins un court instant.

Au salon, Hitomi sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Celui-ci accéléra à l'approche des motoneiges qu'elle devina très proche. Elle devait se calmer et travailla sur sa respiration.

— Ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rui en entendant du bruit derrière elle.

Sans réponse, elle se retourna et eut un bref mouvement de recul.

— Ryô ? Interrogea-t-elle devant l'homme cagoulé qui lui faisait face et don le regard était glacial.

— Le temps n'est plus au dialogue, dit-il simplement pour la rassurer.

'Heureusement qu'il m'a parlé, je me serais posée des questions,' songea-t-elle tentant de résister aux frissons de peur qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Félin, il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui bondit dessus au dernier moment. Elle parvint à l'éviter en sautant par-dessus son lit, faisant néanmoins tomber la table de chevet dans son élan. Ryô en eut un rire machiavélique. Puis elle recula vers la porte intermédiaire mais le cambrioleur était rapide et lui bloqua le passage en l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Frappes-moi pour que cela ait l'air vrai, murmura-t-elle.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? Rétorqua-t-il en la relâchant.

— Mets-toi dans la peau du personnage, rappela-t-elle tandis qu'elle remarqua que les bruits de moteurs s'étaient tus.

L'on sonna soudain à la porte. Surprise, Rui détourna brièvement son attention. Au salon le cœur d'Hitomi se remit à tambouriner vivement. À l'étage, Ryô en profita et arracha les manches de la chemise de Rui qui en cria de surprise.

Hitomi se leva au cri de sa sœur et se tourna vers les escaliers.

'Et bien, même pour une simulation ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes, songea Hitomi en entendant les divers bruits de courses, de meubles déplacés.

Des pas de courses se firent entendre tandis que l'on sonna de nouveau à la porte.

— J'arrive, dit-elle vivement en se dirigeant vers celle-ci. Rui ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en la voyant dévaler les escaliers.

Elle nota que celle-ci boitait et que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, puis elle remarqua la présence d'un homme cagoulé qui l'avait suivi. Les policiers d'Inunari, alors derrière la porte, avaient eux-aussi entendus le désordre et l'exclamation apeurée d'Hitomi. La conscience professionnelle d'Asatani reprit alors le dessus sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Elle sortit son arme de service et ouvrit la porte avec fracas… Une chance, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Elle entra dans le chalet suivi de Toshio au moment où le cambrioleur se mit à cibler Rui.

— Restez-ici, c'est plus prudent, dit le chef au même moment à Tomoe encore à l'extérieur sur le pas de la porte.

'Hitomi ? Je ne te vois pas, où es-tu ?' Songea Ryô en remarquant les policiers. 'Méfies-toi de l'inspectrice à lunettes, elle vise bien.' Se remémora-t-il ensuite lorsque son regard se posa sur cette dernière.

Asatani était prête à tirer lorsque Rui s'effondra soudainement en gémissant. Inquiète, elle baissa son arme et aperçu alors Hitomi courir vers sa sœur, s'interposant entre celle-ci et le tireur.

— Rui ! S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau.

'Hitomi,' songea-t-elle en prenant appui au sol pour se relever.

En vain… Sa cheville l'en empêcha.

'Hitomi', pensa Ryô la prenant alors pour cible tandis qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

'Dis-toi que je suis cet homme', lui firent écho les paroles de son amie. 'Dis-toi que je suis ce tueur qui a été engagé pour éliminer Cat's et qui m'a tiré dessus'

'Ryô, je t'en prie n'hésite pas.' Pensa Hitomi qui sentait la fatigue la gagner tandis que sa vision se faisait floue.

Comme s'il avait entendu la supplique de son amie le « cambrioleur » se ressaisit. Le cœur résonnant fortement et sans plus tergiverser, Ryô fit feu.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Complications

' _Ryô, je t'en prie n'hésite pas.' Pensa Hitomi qui sentait la fatigue la gagner tandis que sa vision se faisait floue._

 _Comme s'il avait entendu la supplique de son amie le « cambrioleur » se ressaisit. Le cœur résonnant fortement et sans plus tergiverser, Ryô fit feu._

'Pardonne-moi, Hitomi.' Songea-t-il le visage sévère.

Elle était alors encore à quelques pas de sa sœur. Touchée, son cri de douleur et de surprise cacha celui de Rui néanmoins Ryô l'avait perçu.

'Merde.' Pesta-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'Hitomi fit quelques pas de plus avant de vaciller et de tomber sur sa sœur.

— Hitomi ! S'écria Toshio en sortant son arme fou de rage et s'apprêtant à faire feu.

— Vous là haut, ne bougez plus et lâchez votre arme ! Intima Asatani.

Le « cambrioleur » les regarda hautain et changea rapidement de cible. Toshio sentant le coup venir bouscula sa collègue au moment où le tir parti. La balle siffla entre les deux policiers et se fixa dans la porte au moment où le chef allait entrer. Le cambrioleur en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Toshio se lança à sa poursuite tandis que le chef et Asatani se rapprochèrent des deux sœurs à terre.

— Aï, où est Aï ? Questionna Tomoe inquiète en entrant à son tour dans le chalet et remarquant l'absence de la plus jeune.

Asatani le remarqua aussi et leva la tête vers l'étage où son collègue s'était précipité.

— La blessure semble sérieuse, murmura le chef en déplaçant délicatement Hitomi afin de dégager Rui qui se trouvait en dessous.

— Merci, dit-elle grimaçante et s'attrapant son côté gauche. Hitomi, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes en la voyant inerte dans les bras du chef.

Elle se savait blessée mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure la blessure était superficielle, douloureuse, mais superficielle.

À l'étage des coups de feu résonnèrent.

'Toshio… Ryô', s'inquiéta Rui.

— Asatani, retournez à la motoneige que j'ai utilisé. Il y a un talkie walkie que j'ai emprunté au commissaire. Prévenez les secours au plus vite.

— Bien, Chef, dit-elle courant vers l'extérieur tandis que Rui grimaça de plus belle.

Tomoe remarqua qu'elle aussi avait été touchée… Et où était passé Ryô ? Où était le City Hunter ? Elle ressortit aussi sec et courut à son véhicule

— Que faites-vous ? Demanda Asatani en la voyant soulever son siège.

Sans un mot, Tomoe sortit une trousse de secours que la policière reconnut rapidement.

— Oui. Je suis toujours en ligne, répondit-elle à la voix grésillante qui venait d'émettre tandis que Tomoe retourna à l'intérieur du chalet et commença par apporter les premiers soins à Hitomi.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Toshio se trouvait à portée de main du cambrioleur cagoulé. Ce dernier esquiva un autre tir faisant râler le policier.

'Ton fiancé est aussi dangereux, Hitomi.' Songea le cambrioleur avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la plus jeune. ' Il va m'obliger à jouer mon dernier atout. Navré ma petite Aï. Pensa-t-il ensuite en la sortant vivement du placard où elle était enfermée.

' Hé, mais…' fut sa première pensée face à la vivacité de son geste.

'Toshio !' se dit-elle lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Sa joue droite saignait légèrement.

— Un pas de plus et la môme y passe, déclara Ryô gravement usant d'une voix qu'Aï ne lui connaissait absolument pas.

'De quoi ?' Songea-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle sentit soudain le contact glacial du canon contre sa tempe.

'Il est sérieux là ?' Se demanda-t-elle se sentant défaillir bien malgré elle.

Ryô ressentit la peur panique de son otage, elle était réellement terrorisée et ne jouait plus la comédie.

'Navré, Aï', songea-t-il.

Toshio s'arrêta net ne voulant pas plus de drame et le cambrioleur la propulsa alors violemment vers lui. L'inspecteur n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme pour la rattraper plus facilementt. Mais la violence du lancé fut tel qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre.

Ryô en profita pour filer hors du chalet via la chambre voisine. Toshio parvint à se relever tenant toujours Aï dans ses bras et remarqua que celle-ci était inconsciente.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, murmura-t-il en la déposant sur le lit.

Il lui retira aussitôt l'adhésif qui servait de bâillon, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre conscience.

— Mer… Merci Toshi, dit-elle la voix chargée et chevrotante. Dis, pourrais-tu me détacher ? Peina-t-elle à lui demander ensuite tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte que venait d'emprunter le cambrioleur.

— Excuse-moi, répondit-il réalisant d'autant plus l'état de la petite tandis que le moteur d'une motoneige s'éloignait.

Encore tremblante Aï se frotta les poignets et les chevilles douloureux. Les liens avaient laissés leurs empreintes.

Au moment de quitter la pièce Toshio réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

— Aï ! S'étonna-t-il.

— Je… Je n'arrive pas à bouger, balbutia-t-elle.

— Ce n'est rien. Cela va passer, tu verras. C'est la peur qui te tétanise, expliqua-t-il en allant la prendre dans les bras.

— Je peux marcher, se révolta-t-elle.

— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas bouger, ironisa-t-il.

Piégée par son propre aveu, Aï rougit et se laissa faire.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es légère comme une plume, la taquina-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il retourna au rez-de-chaussée en la portant.

— Hitomi, Rui, dit-elle en s'agitant dans les bras de Toshio.

— Les secours ont-ils été prévenus ? S'enquit Toshio en déposant Aï sur le canapé et serrant ensuite ses poings de rage.

— L'inspectrice Asatani est allée les prévenir via le talkie-walkie de ma motoneige, expliqua le chef.

— Pourquoi n'est elle pas encore revenue ? Questionna-t-il en se penchant vers sa dulcinée que Tomoe avait pansée.

— Sans doute attend-elle une confirmation quelconque, suggéra le chef tandis qu'Aï parvint à se lever difficilement.

Il fallait prodiguer les premiers soins à sa sœur comme le lui avait montré Doc.

— Mademoiselle Aï, restez assise, lui dit Tomoe d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

— Mais il faut les aider !

— Je m'en suis occupée. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais dans ma vie antérieure j'étais infirmier, avoua Tomoe.

— Infirmier ? Ne vouliez-vous pas dire infirmière ? Releva le chef étonné par le lapsus.

— Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur de ce côté-là, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maintenant Toshio comprenait mieux certaines choses.

Aï se rassit, soulagée et Toshio remarqua que les sœurs n'avaient pas du tout l'air surprises de l'erreur de Tomoe. Après tout si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il était normal qu'elles soient au courant de cela.

— Par contre, je trouve que votre collègue met bien trop de temps à revenir nous voir. De l'extérieur la réception et l'émission sont bonnes grâce à l'antenne relais se trouvant à proximité, expliqua Tomoe qui venait de finir de prodiguer les premiers soins à Rui.

— Merci, Tomoe.

— Je vous en prie, répondit-elle avant de retourner auprès d'Hitomi dont l'état lui semblait très préoccupant.

— Le gredin… Il n'oserait pas, dit soudain Toshio se relevant vivement et se tournant vers la porte.

— Vous croyez ? Questionna le chef qui fut le seul à comprendre.

— De qui parlez-vous ? Interrogea Rui devant leurs visages graves.

— Ryûjin Hashimoto, affirma Toshio.

Un frisson parcouru Rui.

'Et Ryô qui est parti', réalisa Aï.

— Hashimoto ? Reprit-elle néanmoins innocemment.

— Un tueur qui nous a pris pour cible, éclaira le chef.

— Il nous aurait suivis jusqu'au chalet ? Questionna Tomoe.

— Il a dû croiser les traces des motoneiges et les suivre à l'aveugle, suggéra Toshio.

— Si c'est bien le cas, il a été chanceux sur ce coup là, fit remarquer Aï.

— Asatani lui doit ses blessures, ajouta Toshio.

— Quoi ! C'est ce vil type qui lui a fait cela ? S'insurgea Tomoe.

— Chef, je vous confie les sœurs Kisugi et notre hôtesse, fit Toshio avant de sortir ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir ou de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

À peine eut il fait quelques pas dehors qu'un coup de feu entre ses pieds l'arrêta aussitôt.

— Hashimoto, maugréa-t-il en dévisageant le tueur qui tenait fermement Asatani devant lui tel un bouclier, la maintenant sadiquement par son bras en écharpe.

— Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à retrouver mon chemin, ricana-t-il diaboliquement.

'Inspecteur Utsumi, enfin' songea Mitsuko en le voyant.

Hashimoto ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir, il lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare.

— Pourquoi nous poursuivre ? Questionna Toshio.

— Pourquoi vous poursuivre ? Vous m'avez humilié. Par ailleurs j'ai à cœur de finir les contrats que je commence, et vous en faites partis.

— Vous êtes fous, dit Mitsuko la voix sévère surprenant le tueur.

Malgré la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle n'avait pas peur et elle le lui montrait.

— Fou ? Non… Après m'être occupé de vous je rayerai à jamais le nom des Cat's.

— Le nom des Cat's ? Vous les connaissez ? Tenta Mitsuko

— Je n'ai fait que suivre votre supposition, souligna-t-il.

— Et si j'avais tort ? Demanda-t-elle en s'en mordant les lèvres s'attendant de ce fait à une réplique de son collègue.

Réplique qui arriva aussi sec.

— Vous l'admettez, lança Toshio ironique.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, vous ne croyez pas, rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

— Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Vous êtes amusants tous les deux. Cat's ou non je m'amuserai bien de toute façon.

— Je crains que ce ne soit l'inverse, une personne vient de compromettre vos plans. Celle que je suppose être Cat's vient d'être victime d'un cambrioleur, souligna Mitsuko cherchant à le déstabiliser.

— Vous mentez, lâcha Hashimoto.

— Si je suis sortie du chalet ce n'est pas par plaisir. Je viens de prévenir les secours et ceux-ci seront bientôt là, dit Mitsuko tentant de lui faire baisser sa garde.

Perché dans un arbre non loin de la scène, Ryô n'en perdait pas une miette et attendait le moment propice pour intervenir sans risquer de blesser l'inspectrice. Lorsqu'il était parti, il était bien vite tombé sur les traces croisées des motoneiges et était revenu en catimini laissant son véhicule assez loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

'Je savais que cet homme serait une plaie', pesta-t-il intérieurement.

— Les secours ? … Ils ne seront plus d'aucune utilité une fois que j'en aurai fini avec vous et avec elle, ricana Hashimoto tirant une première fois vers Toshio qui eut le bon réflexe de se mettre à couverts.

C'était le moment que Ryô attendait. Cet homme n'était autre que le tueur à gages qui lui avait fait tirer sur son amie. Il tira sans sommation et l'index droit du malfrat vola dans la neige en accompagnant son arme.

Tordu de douleur, Hashimoto tomba à genou après avoir lâché l'inspectrice.

— D'où provient le titre ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant alentour.

— Asatani ! S'époumona Toshio.

— Je vais bien, inspecteur Utsumi. Monsieur Hashimoto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-elle ensuite en sortant sa paire de menottes.

Qui… Qui pouvait lui avoir tiré dessus sans se faire voir, sans se faire découvrir ? Fou de rage Hashimoto se releva bousculant Mitsuko qui, tombant en arrière, heurta une racine protubérante qui dépassait du manteau neigeux.

Hashimoto courut récupérer son arme de sa main gauche et regarda autour de lui à la recherche du mystérieux tireur. Remarquant le policier approcher, il tira vers lui… sans succès. Il était fait comme un rat. Plein de hargne et de rage, il nota que l'inspectrice peinait à se relever et se frottait le dos.

'Elle… Tout cela est de sa faute. Elle va payer.' Songea-t-il en levant son arme vers elle et prenant son temps pour la viser convenablement.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Choc !

 _Hashimoto courut récupérer son arme de sa main gauche et regarda autour de lui à la recherche du mystérieux tireur. Remarquant le policier qui approché, il tira vers lui… sans succès. Il était fait comme un rat. Plein de hargne et de rage, il nota que l'inspectrice peinait à se relever et se frottait le dos._

 _'Elle… Tout cela est de sa faute. Elle va payer.' Songea-t-il en levant son arme vers elle et prenant son temps pour la viser convenablement._

Mais jamais il ne parvint à appuyer sur la gâchette…

Tandis qu'un tir résonna, couvrant le cri de mise en garde de Toshio pour sa collègue, le malfrat tomba à terre… une balle entre les deux yeux.

Toshio regardez brièvement autour de lui avant d'aller aider Mitsuko à se relever.

— Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, merci… Pourquoi l'avoir abattu ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, affirma-t-elle le prenant pour le tireur.

— Si seulement… Je n'ai pas ouvert le feu, soupira Toshio en rangeant finalement son arme de service.

— Alors qui ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Qui que ce soit nous lui devons la vie. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Le criminel avait sans doute des choses à nous apprendre et il aurait été préférable qu'il fût encore en vie.

Asatani soupira, son collègue avait vu juste.

— Je vais alerter la police locale pour qu'elle vienne enquêter.

— Ils auront besoin d'un guide, rappela Toshio.

— En effet… Par contre les secours sont bel et bien en route. Ils nous envoient une équipe héliportée et curieusement je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur donner plus de renseignements pour venir. La simple énonciation du chalet des sœurs Kisugi a suffit.

— Sans doute savent-ils où elles habitent, tout simplement. Pour l'heure retournons à l'intérieur du chalet, Hashimoto ne pourra plus s'échapper, ironisa involontairement Toshio en l'aidant à marcher avant de récupérer le talkie-walkie.

Une fois certain d'être seul, Ryô descendit de son perchoir et retourna tranquillement à la motoneige qu'il avait laissée à l'écart.

'Pauvre fou, le premier tir était un avertissement et tu n'as pas su en tirer partie. Tu as préféré tenter d'attenter à la vie de cette « malfaisante », mais néanmoins charmante, inspectrice. Tu as dès lors signé ton arrêt de mort', songea-t-il en chemin.

Une fois à son véhicule il se mit en route pour le village où il devait gagner le dispensaire. Il se sentait plus serein mais n'arrivait pas à se défaire du cri de douleur d'Hitomi, ni celui de Rui qu'il avait perçu.

…

Lorsque la porte du chalet s'ouvrit le chef était prêt à faire feu et surpris ses subordonnés.

— Du calme, Chef. Ce n'est que nous, dit Toshio.

— Que s'est-il passé dehors ? Questionna Aï toujours assise sur le canapé. Vous vous êtes crus à « règlement de comptes à ok corral ? »

Les deux inspecteurs demeurèrent silencieux.

— Utsumi, Asatani ? Fit le chef après avoir rangé son arme.

— C'était bien Hashimoto, admit Mitsuko avant de remercier son collègue qui venait de la relâcher.

Toshio lui avait expliqué ce qui l'avait conduit à sortir du chalet.

— C'était ? Où est-il maintenant ? Interrogea Aï tentant de nouveau de se lever.

— Il a été abattu, affirma Toshio gravement.

— Abattu ? Reprirent Aï, Rui, Tomoe et le chef très surpris.

— Vous…

— Ce n'est pas nous, déclara Asatani devançant la remontrance du chef et s'approchant de sa rivale.

— Alors qui ? Questionna le chef.

'Ryô ?' Songea Rui.

'Peut-être est-ce le City Hunter, mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas rejoint ? Se demanda Tomoe notant alors que l'inspectrice avait encore du être molestée.

— Venez-vous asseoir sur le canapé, lui dit-elle en se relevant et s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

La voix doucereuse de Tomoe la surprit quelque peu.

— Merci, dit-elle en se laissant faire.

Il est vrai que sa dernière chute l'avait laissé sonné.

— Nous ignorons qui est le tireur mais qui que ce soit, il nous a sauvé la vie, souligna Utsumi en s'agenouillant à côté de sa fiancée. Hitomi, murmura-t-il ensuite en lui caressant le visage.

— Toshi, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je suis désolée, Toshi, continua-t-elle. Rui… Rui, attention.

'Hitomi', songea l'aînée le cœur fendu.

— Quel est ce bruit ? Demanda Aï tandis qu'un vrombissement se faisait entendre.

— C'est un hélicoptère… Ce sont les secours qui arrivent, affirma Asatani grimaçante.

— Il faudra vous faire examiner au dispensaire vous aussi, lui dit Tomoe. Vous vous êtes sans doute cassé quelques cottes.

Aï parvint finalement à se relever et gagna la porte d'entrée, retrouvant peu à peu plus de forces dans ses jambes.

…

Bien plus tard, au dispensaire du village, Toshio ne tenait plus en place tant l'attente lui était insoutenable. Il se trouvait dans une pièce à l'écart. Il était avec le chef, Aï, Tomoe, et Mitsuko qui venait de les rejoindre après avoir du subir quelques examens complémentaires. Ils attendaient des nouvelles des deux autres sœurs Kisugi.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir désert, des pas accompagnant un grincement mécanique de roue. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit silencieusement, mais une sensation stoppa net Toshio dans un énième cercle tandis qu'un infirmier entra en poussant un fauteuil roulant devant lui.

— Rui ! S'exclama Aï avant de lever son regard vers l'infirmier.

'Ryô ?' Se questionna-t-elle frissonnante devant sa carrure imposante.

Si c'était lui, alors il était vraiment méconnaissable.

— Des nouvelles d'Hitomi ? Interrogea Rui après avoir remercié l'infirmier.

— Pas encore, soupira Toshio

— Et vous, Rui, comment allez-vous ? Questionna Tomoe ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager l'infirmier.

Elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine.

— Ma blessure n'est que superficielle, affirma-t-elle en un léger sourire.

'Physique, mais pas morale.' Compléta silencieusement l'infirmier derrière elle.

— Vous avez été autorisé à sortir de votre chambre ? Demanda Asatani surprise.

— Non… Disons que j'ai soudoyé ce bel infirmier, sourit-elle. Plus sérieusement, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre seule dans ma chambre, dit-elle perdant son sourire. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion auparavant, mais merci pour votre intervention, sans quoi tout cela aurait pu finir plus dramatiquement.

Mitsuko baissa la tête mal à l'aise, n'osant pas avouer ce à quoi elle pensait alors. Le chef se frotta la tête non moins gêné. Rui nota ensuite le regard culpabilisant de Toshio et celui, inquisiteur, de Tomoe.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire la moindre réflexion la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un vieil homme, un médecin du dispensaire sans doute au vue de sa blouse, entra.

— Êtes-vous bien de la famille de Mademoiselle Kisugi ? Questionna-t-il.

— Oui, fusa la réponse d'Aï.

— Oui, confirma Rui

— Comment va-t-elle ? Interrogea Toshio.

— Mademoiselle Kisugi a été très sérieusement blessée… Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, néanmoins… Néanmoins nous ne pouvons écarter tout risque du fait d'une hémorragie importante dû à sa blessure et du fait des quelques petites complications qu'il y a pu avoir durant l'opération. Il convient de féliciter la personne qui lui a prodigué les premiers soins. Excusez ma rudesse, mais cela lui a permis de tenir assez longtemps pour subir l'opération. Elle se trouve désormais dans l'unité de soins intensifs dont nous disposons depuis peu grâce à nos mécènes. Vous ne pourrez aller la voir que lorsque l'infirmier ou l'infirmière viendra vous le signaler.

— Merci, soufflèrent Rui et Toshio.

— Par ailleurs, Mademoiselle Kisugi, dit-il en s'adressant à Rui. Bien que votre blessure soit superficielle, vous devriez être dans votre chambre pour éviter tout mouvement brusque. De plus, même si vous ne posez pas votre cheville à terre, elle aussi a besoin de repos.

— Je me ferai raccompagner dans ma chambre lorsque j'aurai pu voir ma petite sœur.

— L'infirmier qui vous accompagne vous y conduira en temps voulu, répliqua le médecin.

Rui soupira un pincement au cœur.

— Fort bien, soupira-t-elle.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, elle le pressentait.

Le médecin, Doc, fit signe à l'infirmier, Ryô, de la reconduire dans sa chambre. Ce dernier obtempéra, se doutant que la discussion dans la pièce n'était pas encore tout à fait finie.

…

— La vérité docteur, fit Mitsuko la voix chargée affolant alors la jeune Aï.

Doc se tourna vers l'inspectrice. Elle était intuitive et empathique, elle avait attendue le départ de Rui pour parler.

— Les prochaines 24 heures seront décisives, déclara-t-il gravement.

Aï sentit ses jambes la lâcher, Toshio la rattrapa in extremis.

— Je suis désolé, dit le médecin le cœur lourd avant de ressortir.

Aï laissa éclater ses sanglots et pleura dans les bras de Toshio.

…

— Ryô.

— Que puis-je pour toi, Rui ?

— Ton ami, le médecin… Il ne nous a pas dit la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je suppose qu'il souhaitait t'éviter un choc supplémentaire, soupira Ryô.

— Merci pour ta franchise, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux mais parvenant à demeure forte.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, dit-il ensuite tentant de lui faire penser à autre chose.

— Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est réellement qu'une égratignure et si c'est le prix à verser pour avoir eu l'idée de te demander de tirer sur Hitomi, alors ce n'est pas cher payé.

— Mouais… Oh ! À propos, Hashimoto a eu un échange téléphonique important. Il va falloir que je fasse un saut à Tokyo pour éclaircir ce mystère.

— C'est bien toi qui l'a abattu ?

— Oui. Hitomi m'avait demandé de protéger les inspecteurs de cet homme. J'ai tiré une première fois… Une mise en garde dont il n'a pas tenu compte…

— Bien… À propos, si tu veux gagner du temps pour te rendre à Tokyo emprunte le passage secret.

— Ce ne serait pas prudent. La police locale va devoir mener une double enquête sur votre propriété.

— Double ? S'étonna Rui.

— Oui. Le cambriolage et le meurtre d'Hashimoto.

— Je sens venir les interrogatoires, les dépositions et les reconstitutions, soupira-t-elle.

— Par ailleurs je pense que votre amie, Tomoe, se doute de quelque-chose. J'en suis même à me demander si elle ne m'aurait pas reconnu. Rien de concret cependant.

— Je verrais si elle me parle de toi ou non. Par contre… Qu'as-tu fait à Aï ? Elle ne pouvait plus marcher seule et je l'ai senti prendre peur quand elle a reconnu ta silhouette lorsque tu m'as conduits à eux.

— Le fiancé d'Hitomi était si proche que j'ai dû aviser… Je lui ai collé le canon de mon arme contre sa tempe en laissant échapper quelque peu d'aura agressif.

— La pauvre, je comprends mieux, dit-elle tandis qu'ils parvenaient à la chambre de Rui.

Là, il l'aida à s'installer dans le lit.

— Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes.

— Que puis-je pour toi, ma reine ? Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant la révérence.

— Pourrais-tu transmettre cette enveloppe à un dénommé Kamiya. Il a un point commun avec toi, il aime les jolies filles. C'est un pseudo journaliste, dit-elle sortant un courrier de son sac.

— Kamiya… Ce sera fait, affirma-t-il en prenant la missive.

— Merci, Ryô.

Il la salua rapidement et partit aussitôt… Une longue route l'attendait.

…

Deux jours plus tard.

…

Lorsque Hitomi reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était menottée au lit dans une pièce qui lui apparaissait être une chambre d'hôpital avec les divers bips qu'elle entendait.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? S'étonna-t-elle en bougeant sa main pour se défaire de l'objet.

Sans succès…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et elle vit apparaître Asatani arborant un sourire triomphant.

— Je vous tiens, Cat's, dit-elle sardonique.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Piégée ?

 _Lorsque Hitomi reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était menottée au lit dans une pièce qui lui apparaissait être une chambre d'hôpital avec les divers bips qu'elle entendait._

— _Qu… Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? S'étonna-t-elle en bougeant sa main pour se défaire de l'objet._

 _Sans succès…_

 _La porte s'ouvrit subitement et elle vit apparaître Asatani arborant un sourire triomphant._

— _Je vous tiens, Cat's, dit-elle sardonique._

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, regrettant aussitôt son geste inconsidéré et affolant les machines autour d'elle. Se rallongeant aussitôt, elle cru être encore dans son mauvais rêve tant tout autour d'elle était identique. Elle baissa son regard vers son bras gauche… libre. Elle soupira de soulagement et les bips autour d'elle diminuèrent.

Elle ressentit ensuite diverses douleurs dont une beaucoup plus intense dans l'épaule droite.

Elle se sentait engourdie par l'inactivité et terriblement fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur de revoir le visage triomphant d'Asatani.

— Toshi, murmura-t-elle.

— C'est votre fiancé ? Demanda une infirmière qui l'avait entendu en entrant.

— Oui, sourit Hitomi cachant sa surprise.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué entrer.

— Il sera ravi d'apprendre que la belle au bois dormant est revenue à elle, lui dit l'infirmière en observant les diverses machines.

Soudain le visage de sa sœur aînée fit son apparition devant elle… Un visage grimaçant lors du tir. Avait-elle été atteinte elle aussi ?

— Ma sœur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Rui… Rui Kisugi… Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit elle.

— Mieux que vous d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Elle a pu sortir hier et elle devait retourner chez vous avec la police pour faire une sorte de reconstitution du … cambriolage, expliqua l'infirmière sereinement tout en sortant une seringue et un produit de sa poche.

Le temps de pause qu'elle avait mis intrigua Hitomi.

'Rui a bel et bien était touchée, et cette femme… Elle… Pourquoi ne m'inspire-t-elle pas confiance ?'

— Par ailleurs, vous avez joué un jeu dangereux, si je puis me permettre, dit-elle en remplissant la seringue avec le dit produit.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas… ce que vous voulez insinuer, dit Hitomi en tentant de se redresser, mais n'y parvenant pas.

Faible, elle se sentait très faible.

— Vous faire tirer dessus une seconde fois pour maquiller le premier tir, il fallait vraiment oser, ou avoir trop à perdre. Cela doit être encore plus douloureux, continua l'infirmière en s'approchant d'elle impassible.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, la conversation à la tournure intéressante n'avait pas échappée aux oreilles très intéressées de Mitsuko qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Hitomi demeura silencieuse un court instant tant la douleur lui martelait l'épaule.

— Je ne comprends.. pas du tout… de quoi vous voulez… parler, dit-elle grimaçante et de façon saccadée.

'Comment peut elle être au courant ?' Se demanda-t-elle incrédule.

— Vous maîtrisez bien vous émotions… Cat's Eyes… Mais avec ceci vous m'avouerez tout, dit l'infirmière s'apprêtant à injecter le contenu de la seringue dans le perfuseur.

'Un sérum de vérité ?' Se questionna Hitomi.

— Cat's, je le savais, lança Asatani en entrant dans la pièce si vivement que l'infirmière, surprise, fit tomber la seringue qui se brisa sur le sol avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'en servir.

'Alors là, je n'ai sais pas si je dois la remercier ou dire la poisse… Cela devient encore plus dangereux. Le jeu n'est pas équilibré à deux contre une', songea Hitomi en la voyant arborer ce même sourire de satisfaction qu'elle avait dans son « rêve ».

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir mais ce que moi je sais, c'est que ma patiente a besoin de calme et de repos ! S'exclama Doc essoufflé après avoir pressé le pas lorsqu'il avait vu l'inspectrice entrer en hâte dans la pièce. Quant à vous, madame la pseudo infirmière, sortez immédiatement d'ici ou je fais appeler la sécurité.

'Pseudo infirmière ?' S'étonna Mitsuko

— Tsss, vous pensez que je vais obéir à un vieillard sénile, fit l'infirmière avec dédain tandis que le médecin se rapprocha de sa patiente.

— Ce vieillard sénile est le chef de service adjoint de mon dispensaire, tonna la voix d'un autre homme qui arrivait tranquillement.

'Et bien, bon timing,' songea-t-il. 'Quelle agitation tout de même autour de Mademoiselle Hitomi.'

'Colonel, vous arrivez à point nommé pour aider ce pauvre Doc.' Se dit Hitomi.

— Je vous prierai donc de vous plier à ses exigences sur la champ, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

La pseudo infirmière se sentit soudain à l'étroit. Proche de sa cible, elle estimait cependant avoir encore l'avantage. Elle était armée et aurait pu en finir plus vite avec Cat's, mais non… Elle souhaitait la voir se traîner à terre lorsqu'elle avouerait tous ses larcins. Elle voulait la voir souffrir lentement, la voir dépérir lorsque son fiancé, l'inspecteur Utsumi, apprendrait l'accablante vérité. Il lui suffisait juste de leur faire visionner un petit film pour que tombent les masques.

Son père avait souffert des vols de Cat's, elle-même s'était sentie humiliée… Cat's devait payer les pots cassés. À cause d'elle tous ses amis l'avaient abandonné… Excepté Ryûjin… Il était le seul à être resté à ses côtés et lui avait promis, si l'occasion lui était offerte, de se débarrasser des Cat's… Mais il n'était plus de ce monde désormais. Il avait été abattu quelques jours auparavant… Sur leur propriété, c'est ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre.

N'ayant pas reçu d'appel de sa part le jour attendu, elle était allée trouver Albert qui lui avait alors remis un petit dossier ainsi qu'une caméra. Après avoir visionné le dernier film, et grâce au petit dossier, elle était vite remontée jusqu'au village et au dispensaire. Certes, cette Hitomi n'était pas blonde comme sur la vidéo, mais tout le reste était identique. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre.

Asatani ne cessait de s'interroger. Qui était cette femme ? Était-ce une mise en scène ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi convaincue que Cat's et Hitomi ne faisaient qu'une ? Si c'était le cas, Hitomi avait-elle réellement eut la folie de se refaire tirer dessus à quelques jours d'intervalles pour maquiller la blessure reçut en protégeant l'inspecteur Utsumi ? Mais surtout, avait-elle une preuve quelconque de ce qu'elle avançait ? Si oui, cela constituait un élément décisif dans le dossier Cat's.

— Oh les belles miss mokkori ! Fusa soudain la voix enjouée de…

'Ryô !' Songea Hitomi avec soulagement tandis que ce dernier c'était jeté sur la pseudo infirmière après avoir tâter les fesses de Mitsuko qui en avait hurlé.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce type ? Murmura-t-elle le feu aux jours en se tenant le derrière, embarrassée.

— Mais, mais… lâchez moi pauvre fou, fit la femme outrée en reculant.

Cet homme était dangereux, elle le pressentait. Il avait la même « odeur » que son père, son frère et feu son fiancé. Elle fut obligée de battre en retraite et courut hors de la chambre pour tenter d'échapper à la drague de l'inconnu mais ce dernier la poursuivit dans les couloirs du dispensaire.

— Revenez, Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle ! Attendez-moi, je suis tout à vous.

'Merci Ryô,' songea Hitomi regardant la scène tout en gardant un air étonné.

— Mademoiselle ? Fit le propriétaire du dispensaire s'adressant à Asatani.

— Oui, bégaya-t-elle surprise.

— J'ose espérer que cette folle ne vous a pas effrayée.

— Son discours était des plus intéressants, admis Mitsuko en se tournant vers Hitomi.

Elle nota que celle-ci était en sueurs et très agitée.

— Des plus intéressants ? Vous trouvez que ses médisances étaient intéressantes ? Elle parlait si fort que j'ai tout entendu depuis le bout du couloir.

— Qu'allez-vous me dire ? Qu'Hitomi était déjà au village lors du vol commis à bord du 'Casus Belli' ?

— J'ai en effet entendu parler de ce larcin et de l'arrestation de Monsieur Seïki… Par contre, je puis vous assurer que Mademoiselle Kisugi, ainsi que ses sœurs, sont arrivées ici il y aura tout juste une semaine demain.

— Une semaine ? Répéta Mitsuko incrédule.

Cela coïncidait avec le cambriolage à la banque et la blessure qu'Hitomi avait alors reçu au bras droit. Son regard se posa sur celle-ci, elle ne se voyait presque plus.

— Six jours pour être plus précis, et nous avons dîné ensemble la veille du drame.

— Vous auriez dîné ensemble ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas de mèches avec elle ?

'C'est vrai, il tombe à point nommé pour lui fournir un alibi.'

— Interrogez donc les villageois et les villageoises si vous le souhaitez, sourit l'homme avec assurance tandis que Doc débrancha quelques appareils qu'il jugea superflu

— Pourriez-vous aller continuer votre conversation à l'extérieur je vous prie ? Ma patiente a besoin de calme et de repos.

Mitsuko regarda de nouveau Hitomi dont la souffrance était visible. Les simples mots de cet homme l'avaient de nouveau faits douter.

— Soit… Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur Utsumi que sa fiancée est revenue à elle. Portez vous bien… Cat's, dit-elle si abruptement que le cœur d'Hitomi s'emballa brièvement la faisant sourire… Mais…

— Vous me faites mal, docteur, grimaça-t-elle au même moment.

Sa douleur était audible dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes.

Était-ce une coïncidence ? Non, pour Asatani cela n'en était pas une.

— Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, dit le docteur arrêtant son geste. Le cœur se calma aussitôt.

Mitsuko grommela et sortit vivement de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Le propriétaire du dispensaire soupira de soulagement en la voyant disparaître.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Mademoiselle Hitomi ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

— Je me sens très fatiguée engourdie et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été disloquée, Monsieur Nagaishi. Comment va Rui ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

— Ce que vous a dit cette femme à son sujet est exact… Avez-vous mal ? Questionna Doc avant de continuer. Essayez de vous détendre, j'ai une piqûre à vous faire et vous risquez de la sentir passer.

— Difficile … de se détendre… après un tel réveil, dit-elle de manière saccadée.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu… Avez-vous mal ?

— Très… Qui… Qui était …cette femme ? Grimaça-t-elle tandis que Doc parvint à lui faire la piqûre sans rencontrer trop de résistance.

— Elle s'appelle Anko. C'est la fiancée de feu Hashimoto.

— Ryô… Feu Hashimoto… Hashimoto… Le tireur du 'Casus Belli', fit-elle paniquée tandis que son rythme cardiaque accéléra mais sans alerter les machines.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Affaire classée ?

— _Elle s'appelle Anko. C'est la fiancée de feu Hashimoto._

— _Ryô… Feu Hashimoto… Hashimoto… Le tireur du 'Casus Belli', dit-elle paniquée tandis que son rythme cardiaque accéléra mais sans alerter les machines._

— Oui, mais tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter… Il a rejoint sa place qui lui était réservé aux enfers.

— Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de sa fiancée ? Demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai une amie dans la police. Le domicile où vivait Hashimoto et celui où vit sa fiancée ont été mis sur écoute après son évasion du 'Casus Belli'. C'est ainsi qu'elle a apprit qu'Hashimoto avait assuré ses arrières en filmant quelques transactions entre Seïki et son plus gros client… J'ai nommé le préfet de Tokyo.

Leurs étonnements ne lui échappèrent pas.

— Par ailleurs, et cette partie t'intéresseras d'avantage, il aurait aussi filmé ton joli petit minois lors de ton évasion du 'Casus Belli'.

— Filmé ? Répéta Hitomi dont le cœur s'affola davantage.

— Doucement, Mademoiselle. Ryô, tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant de le lui annoncer, le sermonna Doc. S'il vous dit cela c'est qu'il a certainement dû mettre la main sur ce film, n'est-ce-pas ? Rajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ryô se garda de plaisanter et acquiesça en souriant.

— C'est donc pour cela qu'elle semble en partie au courant de la situation.

— Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ceci non plus, Hitomi. J'ai réussi à lui subtiliser ce film juste avant qu'elle ne puisse finaliser sa transaction avec la miss mokkori à lunettes.

'Miss mokkori à lunettes ? Asatani ?'

— Tu es un amour, Ryô, sourit Hitomi sentant un poids disparaître de ses épaules et se sentant beaucoup plus sereine. Que m'avez-vous injecté ? Demanda-t-elle à Doc.

— Un opiacé de ma composition sans les effets néfastes de ceux existants sur le marché, hormis peut-être un léger état de délire, sourit-il.

— Et ton amie policière, dit soudain Hitomi à moitié ensuquée.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire non plus. Elle compte sur moi pour avoir surtout les films des transactions, le reste n'est pas de son ressort. De plus, elle sait que je n'aide pas les malfrats, alors si je protège Cat's, une voleuse notoire, il n'ira pas à l'encontre sachant que j'ai mes raisons de le faire.

— Encore merci, Ryô, dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

— De rien ma douce, rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'il en profita pour déposer un baisé sur son front.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse et ouvre les yeux, celui-ci était déjà sorti de la chambre.

— Vous avez là un admirateur formidable, souligna le colonel faisant sourire Doc.

— Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester au dispensaire, questionna-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

— Encore quelques jours… En surface la plaie a bien cicatrisée, mais votre corps demeure en état de choc. Pour preuve vous avez dormi deux jours d'affilés après être sortie du secteur des soins intensifs. Si vous avez de nouveau très mal et que les produits en perfusion ne vous soulagent pas suffisamment, faites le moi savoir. Je vous réinjecterai ma concoction. Cependant, je vous avoue que je préférerai éviter d'en user. Je ne voudrais pas créer d'état de dépendance.

— Je vais éviter cela… Par ailleurs, j'aimerai avoir les idées claires lorsque je reverrai mon fiancé, sourit-elle.

— Mademoiselle Hitomi, les villageois et les villageoises ont été bien attristé d'apprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivée au chalet. Aussi m'ont-ils tous demandé comment ils pouvaient vous aider.

— Alors vous avez décidé de les faire mentir ?

— Pas vraiment… Aucun d'entre eux ne vous a vu quitté le chalet. Et ceci n'est pas un mensonge. En plus avec la tempête qu'il y a eut, ils savent très bien que la route qui mène chez vous devient impraticable. Qui plus est, le petit Tsubasa sera heureux d'apprendre que sa marraine préférée est enfin réveillée.

— Savez-vous s'il a été sage ?

— Oui, très. Je vais me rendre au chalet pour voir un peu où en est la reconstitution, portez-vous bien ! Dit-il avant de lui faire un baisemain pour la saluer.

Il sorti de la chambre au moment où Toshio allait ouvrir la porte.

— Jeune homme, salua-t-il.

— Monsieur, répondit l'inspecteur de police toujours autant impressionné par sa carrure.

— Hitomi ?

— Bonjour, Toshio, sourit-elle faiblement.

— Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, lui dit Doc avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Jeune homme, soyez le plus bref possible. Mademoiselle Kisugi a besoin de se reposer, rajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

— Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

— Je me sens très fatiguée… Que fais-tu ici ? Comment se fait-il que Mitsuko le soit aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— C'est une bien longue histoire… Pour faire court, Asatani voulait de nouveau prouver que…

— Que je suis Cat's, sourit-elle en complétant sa phrase.

— Oui, soupira-t-il avec agacement. Mais je dois admettre que, poursuivit il en l'alarmant.

— Douterais-tu ? Osa-t-elle demander le cœur battant la chamade et remerciant intérieurement Doc d'avoir pensé à mettre le cardiogramme en sourdine.

— Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que sa façon de parler, sa façon de m'avoir prévenu… Cela aurait très bien pu être toi… Je voulais seulement me rassurer, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Toshi… dit-elle posant sa main libre sur la sienne.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard emplit de tendresse, puis il se pencha vers elle. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer la porte s'ouvrit sur Rui et Aï.

— Hitomi, dirent-elles à l'unisson le cœur en liesse.

Toshio en tomba à terre, déstabilisé par cette arrivée. Souriant devant cette réunion de famille, il s'esquiva discrètement. Le sommeil gagna de nouveau Hitomi et ses sœurs la laissèrent lorsqu'elles s'en aperçurent.

Doc, qui était repassé bien après pour vérifier ses constantes plus au calme, s'inquiéta de la voir de nouveau et si vite endormie. Il allait devoir sévir auprès des visiteurs s'il ne cessait de la harasser.

Lorsqu'il ressorti, il croisa de nouveau l'inspecteur qui attendait dans le couloir.

— Elle va s'en remettre ? Questionna-t-il.

— Oui, mais il faut lui laisser le temps.

— Je comprends. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au-revoir de vive voix.

— Vous repartez déjà ?

— Selon notre chef, et cela je m'y attendais, nous avons perdu notre temps à venir ici… D'un autre côté, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si nous n'étions pas venus… De plus, nous avons quelques rapports à rédiger. Nous repartons demain par le premier bus.

— Alors rester encore auprès de votre amie, de votre fiancée je présume.

— Merci, Docteur, dit-il riant nerveusement.

— Je vous en prie, sourit Doc avant de continuer son chemin.

Lorsque Toshio se décida à entrer, il l'entendit gémir. Il s'approcha d'elle et conclut qu'elle devait faire un très mauvais rêve tant elle était agitée.

— Toshi… murmura-t-elle. Toshi, attention, s'écria-t-elle avant de se réveiller en nage et en sursaut.

L'inspecteur en eut un regard hébété… Cette phrase, cette tonalité… Tout lui rappela Cat's.

— Toshi ? Interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Tout… tout va bien ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite d'une voix faible et se sentant très pâle.

— O… Oui, balbutia-t-elle mal à l'aise. Mais c'est à moi de te demander cela. Tu étais tant agitée… Tu as dû faire un très mauvais rêve.

— Mauvais rêve ? Reprit-elle se voulant la plus intriguée possible et désorientée.

— Tu… Non, ce n'est rien. Oublie cela, c'est sans importance, dit-il se forçant à sourire. Je vais pouvoir te dire au-revoir.

— Au-revoir, tu pars déjà ?

— Nous repartons demain matin, dit-il en s'approchant mais toujours avec ce sourire forcé.

' C'est certain, il m'a entendu', songea Hitomi mal à l'aise.

— Repose toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement et amoureusement

Néanmoins elle ressentit sa tension. Échangeant un dernier sourire avec elle, il sortit de la chambre, pensif.

— Vous voilà, Utsumi, lança le chef essoufflé accompagné d'Asatani.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Toshio d'une voix trouble que remarqua Mitsuko.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle savait qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? Nous venons de recevoir un message de Takeuchi et Hirano. Cat's a déposé une carte au commissariat.

— Cat's a… ? Toshio éclata de rire.

Le peu de doute qu'il avait pu avoir venait de se dissiper.

— Cessez de rire comme un dératé, nous partons sur le champ, hurla le chef hors de lui en le voyant si hilare.

Asatani en fut d'autant plus intriguée.

— Doucement, Messieurs. Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans un dispensaire. Faites moins de bruit ou je fais venir la sécurité, sermonna une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

Mitsuko était pensive… Si Cat's était Hitomi, comment pouvait-elle être à deux endroits au même moment ? Elle fut bien forcée de l'admettre pour cette fois. Rien ne pouvait prouver qu'Hitomi était la voleuse. La pseudo infirmière du début de journée avait disparu alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire affaire avec elle. Les villageois et villageoises semblaient s'être donné le mot et confirmaient tous la présence des sœurs Kisugi à leur chalet depuis bientôt une semaine. Et en plus elle s'était de nouveau faites draguée par la gérante du bar-restaurant, qui n'avait fort heureusement pas insistée face à son refus.

— Savez-vous ce que contient ce message ? Demanda Toshio plus calme.

— Des remerciements, des souhaits de convalescence ainsi que le lieu et la date de leur prochain larcin. Nous allons avoir le temps d'en parler pendant que nous rentrons.

— J'arrive, dit-il avant de retourner voir sa dulcinée le cœur beaucoup plus léger.

— Toshio ? Dit-elle surprise.

— Finalement nous partons ce soir. Nous avons reçu une carte de Cat's annonçant son prochain vol.

— Oh ! Et c'est pour cela que tu souris autant ?

— Non, mais puisque Cat's nous a fait parvenir sa carte au commissariat, alors elle ne peut être toi, ria-t-il de bon cœur en la faisant sourire.

Maintenant elle en était certaine, il l'avait bel et bien entendu auparavant. Après tout oui, elle se souvenait bien avoir revécu la scène de son sauvetage sur le 'Casus Belli' ; mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui en parler.

— Va vite, Toshi… Le chef va encore crier, sourit-elle.

— Je t'appelle dès que nous arrivons, dit-il avant de lui voler un autre baisé et de sortir de la chambre.

Hitomi soupira, comment ses sœurs avaient-elles réussi ce tour de passe-passe sans quitter le village ? Ryô était-il impliqué ?

Sitôt les policiers d'Inunari repartis, sitôt le calme sembla retomber sur le village. Ce n'était fort heureusement pas tous les jours qu'il y avait autant d'agitations. Plus sereine, Hitomi parvint à se reposer à sa guise et récupéra plus rapidement, soulageant Doc.

Par ailleurs, elle pu aller continuer sa convalescence au chalet, sous la surveillance médicale de Doc qui en profita pour redonner la place de chef de service à son véritable propriétaire de retour de congés.

Dès que Tomoe en avait eut l'occasion, elle avait passé un savon à Ryô pour avoir été absent du chalet à un moment si critique. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de se justifier, mais rien n'y fit. Elle demeura convaincue que ses bienfaitrices n'auraient pas été blessées s'il avait été là.

Une fois l'enquête du cambriolage officiellement close, Rui et Aï s'affairèrent à tout remettre en place aidées par Ryô. Du moins la cadette le pu, mais Rui du s'arrêter rapidement car Doc veillait à ce qu'elle ne force pas trop non plus. Ryô avait insisté pour aider, arguant qu'il s'agissait là de son service après vente.

C'est ainsi que…


	31. Chapter 31

Épilogue

 _Une fois l'enquête du cambriolage officiellement close, Rui et Aï s'affairèrent à tout remettre en place aidées par Ryô. Du moins la cadette le pu, mais Rui du s'arrêter rapidement car Doc veillait à ce qu'elle ne force pas trop non plus. Ryô avait insisté pour aider, arguant qu'il s'agissait là de son service après vente._

 _C'est ainsi que…_

— Rui, j'ai fini de mon côté. Je descends voir Hitomi

— Ok, Aï, répondit l'aînée finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre avec Ryô.

— Et voilà, souffla celui-ci en ramassant le dernier cadre restait au sol.

— Ryô, nous n'avons pas eu le loisir de parler du paiement, dit-elle en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui.

— Il n'y a pas de paiement à faire… Les termes du contrat étaient de tirer seulement sur Hitomi… Pas sur toi, précisa-t-il.

— Ryô, merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les mains de Ryô se baladèrent sur le dos de son amie, mais il parvint à mettre un terme au baisé avant de ne plus être capable de se contrôler.

— Rui, tu salueras tes sœurs de ma part. Je dois retourner à Tokyo pour clore l'affaire Seïki.

— Bien. Saches que tu demeures le bienvenu au Cat's Eyes, sourit-elle. Nous t'y attendrons avec un café préparé avec amour.

— J'y compte bien, dit-il avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre.

'Sacré Ryô', Songea-t-elle souriante avant de rejoindre ses sœurs et Doc au salon.

— Où est Ryô ? Questionna Hitomi remarquant son absence.

— Il vient de repartir pour Tokyo. Il doit clore une autre affaire, expliqua Rui radieuse et sereine.

— À propos, lorsque Toshio est venu me dire au-revoir, il a fait mention d'une carte que Cat's aurait déposé au commissariat d'Inunari… Comment vous êtes vous débrouillées ?

Aï et Rui s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Notre ami, Le Rat, a bien voulu de nouveau jouer au facteur. J'ai vite appris qu'il était tout tourneboulé lorsqu'il a su que Cat's avait été sérieusement blessée. Pour l'empêcher de venir trop vite par ici, je lui ai confié une mission. Je lui ai donc fait parvenir, grâce à Ryô, une carte à aller déposer au commissariat d'Inunari à une date et une heure bien précise.

— Je me demande comment s'est passé la rencontre entre ces deux énergumènes, fit Aï pensive.

— C'est une bien bonne question, confirma Hitomi. Qu'était-il écrit sur la carte ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Cat's remercie les inspecteurs pour leur intervention lors de sa rencontre avec Hashimoto et elle leur souhaite un bon rétablissement, surtout à l'inspectrice Asatani. Enfin, elle annonce sa prochaine cible qui ne parviendra au Japon que d'ici trois semaines. D'ici là, Hitomi aura pu récupérer suffisamment et les policiers auront tout le loisir de plancher sur un plan pour protéger l'œuvre que nous irons… dérober… une semaine après son arrivée.

— Pourquoi as-tu dit « dérober » avec ce temps de pause ? Questionna Aï.

— Nous sommes les heureuses propriétaires de la galerie en question depuis qu'Hitomi est passée à la banque, précisa Rui.

— Nous allons donc intervenir dans la galerie Tsukasa, souligna la convalescente.

— Oui, affirma l'aînée.

— Alors nous allons devoir nous cambrioler, intervint Aï.

— C'est exact. Nous aurons pu faire autrement, mais jusqu'à présent nous n'étions jamais intervenues dans cette galerie. Or, si une œuvre de Heinz s'y trouvait et que nous ne faisions rien, cela pourrait faire jaser. Par prudence nous n'aurons que peu de contact avec les inspecteurs. Le colonel sera notre porte parole. Mais s'ils insistent pour nous rencontrer, nous ne pourrons pas nous y opposer, cela paraîtrait aussi suspicieux.

— Si le Colonel est notre porte parole, est-ce mieux ? Asatani l'a croisé au dispensaire en tant que directeur de l'établissement…

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il peut très bien avoir les deux casquettes et déléguer en cas d'absence.

— Il faut rester prudente avec Asatani… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce petit tour de passe-passe avec la carte de Cat's ait suffit à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle est très tenace, précisa Hitomi.

— À propos, comment Toshio a-t-il réagi en apprenant que Cat's avait déposé une carte au commissariat ?

— Il était euphorique… L'information lui est parvenue juste après qu'il m'eut surpris en train de revivre son sauvetage… J'imagine déjà sa tête lorsqu'il va apprendre que nous sommes les propriétaires de la galerie en question, ricana Hitomi faisant rire ses sœurs de bon cœur.

Fin

* * *

Note de l'auteur :  Voilà ce petit cross over est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ;o) Et merci aux lecteurs (lectrices) assidu(e)s


End file.
